Adventure in an Alternate Reality
by Aralyn187
Summary: What happens when a miserable girl from our world gets magically transported to the land of the smurfs. With the help of the Smurfs, Peewit, and Johan will this earthly misfit find a place were she truly belongs? Or will she find something more. Johanxoc.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is so short but its just supposted to be a prolouge. Enjoy!**

**I do not own the smurfs, Johan, Peewit, or anyone else from the show, all that I own is my original character and my original plots inbetween the actual episodes that were made by Peyo, he gets all the credit.**

* * *

><p>No one would miss her would they? They didn't notice her when she was there why would they notice her absence? How would they know that an ordinary girl had just<p>

disappeared and was beginning the adventure she had never dreamed of?

Seconds ago a girl in her late teens slowly trudged down the empty street as the rain soaked her to the bone, her shoulder length blonde hair was plastered to her skull and

her wet clothes sagged and squished with every movement she made. She had walked for so long pulling her worn suitcase behind her she had forgotten how long it had

been, three days, three weeks, a month? She didn't know, all she knew was that she wanted to belong, to be admired, to be wanted, to...to...

Lost in thought she wandered into the street without noticing the truck full of intoxicated teens speeding down the road toward her. At the last second both her and the teens

noticed the others presence, but it was too late to do anything. By the time the driver had stopped the truck all the passengers relised what must have happened and looked

back, scared of what they would find. Looking back they saw the street that they had just traveled down, wet with raindrops, and completely empty, no girl, no carnage, no

blood, no suitcase, nothing.

The girl had disappeared, literally, and was transported to a strange world that she had never heard of. The poor girl lay exhausted at the base of an enormous oak tree in the

middle of an old, magical forest.

For several hours she slept peacefully under the great tree undisturbed by man or beast, that is until a small group of tiny creatures wandered her way. They were small, only

a few inches tall, kind creatures that at first didn't notice the small human figure under the tree. But when they did the quiet forest wasn't so quiet anymore, instead the trees

resounded with the sound of tiny voices calling out, "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!"

* * *

><p>Aralyn: Hope you enjoyed this short intro to what I hope will become a smurfy collection here on please review!<p>

Brainy Smurf: Yes, because Papa Smurf always says the smurfing someone elses work is always the smurfy thing to do and I-

All the other smurfs: WE KNOW BRAINY!

Aralyn: Thank you, anyway tune in for more adventure!


	2. 1 The good, the blue, and the sickly

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so psyched to be adding a new chapter this soon usually it takes me so long to write. You know I-**

**Brainy: Papa Smurf always says that if you want to be a good writer then all you need to do is smurf to it and it will be the smurfiest thing that you've ever smurfed-**

**Aralyn: Would someone please do something about all his yammering on. Any way, who is this girl, is she dangerous, what will the smurfs do, when will we see Johan and Peewit, will the girl wake up, and most importantly why am I asking these questions? I already know the answers, or do I.**

**Grouchy: I hate answers!**

**Aralyn: Well we all love you Grouchy. Everyone enjoy and have a smurfy time in doing it.**

_**Adventure in an Alternate Reality**_

* * *

><p>The physically drained teen slept and slept, all through the events that were now taking place around her.<p>

A little while after noon time the little blue creature came back to the old oak tree but this time they came in larger numbers. A smurf wearing circular black glasses stepped forward towards the eldest smurf that was clad in red,

"You see Papa Smurf I told you there was a human, and when I found it I was sure to tell the others that you said humans can be very dangerous and-"

"WE KNOW BRAINY!" shouted the rest of the smurfs.

Papa Smurf slowly approached the sleeping teen and examined her, then turning to the rest of the smurfs he spoke, "Well Brainy you are right humans can be dangerous but by the looks of it this girl is anything but a danger to us, or anyone for that matter."

As if in queue the girl let out a near explosive sneeze, and then shivered where she lay sleeping in the shade. "Aww, Papa Smurf," the lone female smurf exclaimed, "She's sick! We have to do something to help her get better."

"Smurfette, I think your right. Now my little smurfs gather round, we need to work together to help this poor girl. Some of you stay here and watch over her until the rest of us come back, everyone else back to the village to get some supplies."

With that the little smurfs set out to do what their leader had instructed them to do. Smurfette, Hefty, Clumsy, Jokey, Vanity, and Tracker stayed behind and worked as best they could to make their guest as comfortable as possible. Meanwhile the other smurfs were working hard back at the village. Farmer and Greedy led a group of smurfs in gathering and preparing food both for the village and for the girl, Tailor smurf had a handful of smurfs help carry a large piece of fabric that could be used as a blanket, and Papa Smurf and Brainy led another group in gathering herbs and potions for the sickly teen's symptoms.

Eventually all the supplies were gathered and the caravan of blue skinned smurfs set out for their return to the old oak tree. Working together they brought everything back to the tree by the time that the sun was beginning to set.

As they began to put everything together and lighting torches to work by they started singing their familiar little tune

La La Lala La La La Lala La La, La La Lala La La La Lala La La….

As they worked the steady sound of hoof beats made their way towards the singing smurfs. "Whoa Bayard, whoa." said a voice among the darkening shadows. Then another voice, slightly higher in pitch, spoke towards the first,"Johan way are we stopping, you didn't happen to find an inn where we could eat did you?"

The first voice, Johan, answered back,"No, Peewit I didn't, I thought that I heard the smurfs, we are near their home you know." "Yeah I know but what do you think they are doing out at this time of day...er...night?"

"I don't know Peewit but I do know one way that we can find out."

With that the two men dismounted their steeds and made their way through the darkening forest. It didn't take them long to find the torch lit area were the smurfs were now located. "Hey everyone its Johan and Peewit!" called out Harmony and soon the two boys were surrounded by the majority of the smurf population.

"All right my smurfs back to work." called out Papa Smurf,"Well Johan and Peewit it's good to smurf you again." "And the same to you Papa Smurf." Johan replied "Tell me boys what brings you out here so late at night?"

"Well Papa Smurf we were out on an errand for the King, fortunately the matter at hand was easily solved and we were able to return home soon after arrival, however we traveled so that we were still on the road at this hour and that's when we heard you singing and came to investigate"

"Well we are certainly glad to have you here with us, in fact you may be able to smurf us a hand with something" "Anything for you Papa Smurf, what do you want us to do." "I need to watch something, or rather someone."

"Sounds simple enough," mumbled Peewit as he shoved half an apple into his mouth. "Which smurf do we need to keep an eye on for you?"

"No my friends not a smurf, a human." "A human?" both boys chocked out in shock. "Yes a human girl, you see Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, and Tracker found her earlier today and we've been trying to help her. She has been asleep the entire time and she is also sick. We've done a lot for her but judging by the way she's dressed I would smurf that she's not from around here and she may not know what smurfs are."

"And you want us to be here because we are humans too and she might feel more comfortable hearing it from us rather that from little creature that she has never seen or heard of before." Johan ventured to say. "Right Johan, do you and Peewit accept?" "Of course we accept Papa Smurf; we never let down someone in need." "That is if there is food involved." "Peewit!" "What? We've been traveling all day and I'm hungry." "Greedy has some food here and you could smurf some from him if you want but leave some for the girl she'll be hungry when she wakes up."

After getting something to eat Johan and Peewit started settling down for the night. Johan grabbed a few things from Bayard's saddle and brought them back to the tree. Walking around to where the majority of the torches were he found Peewit already asleep.

"Oh Peewit" Johan mumbled to himself as he set his things down, then he noticed the small figure leaning against the old tree. It had to be the girl that Papa Smurf was talking about, she looked so small, not as small as Peewit but she was smaller than Johan.

As a breeze blew through the forest the girl shivered and Johan reached into his bag, pulled out his own blanket, and gently put it over the sleeping human. As soon as her shivers stopped he went back near Peewit and lay down, falling asleep to Peewit sleep talking about giant hams and ogres taking his cheese.

Next thing anyone knew it was morning, but not one of those peaceful quiet one no. With the rising of the sun came a loud shriek and both the boys were awake before they had any idea what was going on.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, AND WHERE THE HECK AM I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Oh boy it looks like sleeping beauty woke up after all.<strong>

**Peewit: Of course she did it wouldn't be much of a story if all she did was sleep.**

**Aralyn: Well how bout you tell that the all the people who enjoy the actual story of Sleeping Beauty.**

**Peewit: Oh yeah well how about you go and-**

**Johan: Please, review and get out of here while you can.**

**Aralyn: Johan don't change the subject, but he does have a good point peoples, review pretty please. Now if you'll excuse me I have a pipsqueak of a jester to deal with.**

**Peewit: Hey I resent that!**


	3. 2 No really, where am I?

**Author's Note: Hey Yall its great to be back, even though I haven't been gone that long. Thanks to Zinka17 and flowerpower71 for your smurfy reviews. Anywho do ya know what today is? Its National Make a ****Sandwich Day.**

**Grouchy: I hate national days! But I like Aralyn's sandwiches. *munch munch munch***

**Peewit: Hey how come he gets offered a sandwich and I don't?**

**Aralyn: Cuz you ate all the ones I made earlier and never asked if you could eat them, so there!**

**Johan: Fighting does not solve anything, now Aralyn don't you have something to say to our readers?**

**Aralyn: Huh? Oh yeah, I don't own the smurfs, Johan, or Peewit, they all belong to Peyo, but please review!**

**Peewit: So are we going to find out who this girl is? How is this somewhat of a cliffhanger going to play out? And when am I going to get something to eat?**

**Aralyn, Johan, and Peewit: Enjoy!**

_**Adventure in an Alternate Reality**_

* * *

><p>"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, AND WHERE THE HECK AM I?"<p>

Johan and Peewit, still half asleep, didn't know what was going on or for that matter what to do about it. The two teens looked in the direction of the hysterical, shrieking voice.

The source of the voice was, of course, the girl that the smurfs had found on the previous day and now that she was up the boys could get a better look at her. She was short, a few inches shorter than Johan, she had stunning blue eyes that at the moment were filled with fear and confusion but what surprised them the most was the way that she was dressed.

Papa Smurf was right she couldn't have been from around here, no one anywhere near here dressed the way she did. The girl's outfit consisted of a bright blue shirt, the color of which the boys had never seen in a fabric not even on royalty, strange grey blue pants, made of a fabric that they had never seen before, and oddly shaped shoes made of the weirdest materials.

However odd the girl herself was, Johan and Peewit had no time to dwell on that matter for the young female had raced into action. She ran towards Bayard and tried to mount him, only to have the white steed rear and refuse to take her as a rider. Then reaching towards the frantic horse the girl grabbed Johan's sword that he had left there and with one swift movement she had taken it out of its sheath and was pointing it at what she assumed were her kidnapers.

"I'll say is again," she said slowly "Who are you? What happened? And where the heck am I?"

When neither of the teens responded she went on, "If you don't answer me I-I will use this." While lifting the young squire's sword over her head, ready to swing.

"Wait m'lady" Johan dared to say "Would you listen to our explanation before you choose to do something that I am sure you will regret later on."

The girl, not exactly sure what to think, lowered the sword and with a questioning glance, "Alright… I'll listen. But try any funny business and I swear I'll use this sword to put you in your place."

The young squire nodded his head and slowly sat down on the ground in order to assure the frightened teen that he was not going to try to move towards her anytime soon. "Well," he began, "We were not the ones who found you, a handful of our friends did." Johan could here Peewit snickering at his choice of words. "You see our friends found you early yesterday and they did the best they could to help you but they asked us to watch over you because we were more able to take care of you.

"And what precisely would make you more able to take care of me that your friends?"

Without thinking Peewit decided to put in his two cents, "Well that because we-"only to be cut off by Johan slapping his hand over the midget's loose mouth.

"Because," the squire said, "we were more well stocked with provisions than they were and they were sure that you would be more comfortable with us in your company rather than them."

"Alright I'll buy that for now, but if you're feeding me a bunch of lies then I mean it when I say that you'll pay dearly for deception."

It was then that the girl had calmed down enough to actually observe the two boys before her. The first one, the one who decided to explain the situation to her, was the taller of the two; he had jet black hair, calm yet energetic eyes, the other who had spoken out of turn, was shorter, much shorter, with bright yellow-gold hair, a large round nose, and huge curious eyes.

But the thing that really stood out to the girl was what these boys were wearing, to her it looked like they had just stepped out of a medieval time fair or a fairy tales book. Sarcastically she commented on their clothing style,

"What's with the clothes, did ya jump right out of the middle ages? Ha, next you'll be telling me that your and a mission from the King and that the Princess is in danger."

Both boys stared at her with shock and confusion, how did she know that they were on a mission from the King, and what is the middle ages? "M'lady, this is how we normally dress, and yes we are on a mission from the King, but as far as I know the Princess is safe and sound inside the castle."

"Wait you guys are serious, no it can't be…" the girl started mumbling to herself, something about a truck and being in a coma.

"Please," asked Johan "would you tell us what happened to you before all this took place." The girl's attention came back to them "Uh... sure… I guess I could. You see my father, he never really liked me he always liked my brother; he never even wanted another kid let alone a daughter. He used to hit me, and he had my bother join in on the violence too, but I had had enough so I packed up what I could, took all my money out of my savings and wandered across the country, earning money however I could. After a while I just didn't care anymore and had given up hope on finding a place where people would accept me and the next thing I knew I was in the middle of the street with a truck heading towards me then everything went black, and the next thing after that I wake up out here, and the whole thing we just went through is ancient history now."

"Wait," piped up Peewit, "what's a truck?"

"A truck? Well in way I guess it's like a wagon, a large metal wagon that can move without the use of horses."

"Sounds like magic if you ask me." "Oh no we don't have magic where I come from, we use science. And before you ask I don't know how to explain science, it's just something I know about."

Johan was quiet, he couldn't believe what this girl had been through, how a father could treat his own child like that, "Well miss, if I ever meet this nave of a father I swear on my honor as a squire that he will face both my wrath and my steel. Speaking of which I could please have my sword back, I do kind of need it."

The girl was slightly startled at the request for his sword, and she looked like she wanted to give it back but she still wanted it in case she needed to protect herself. Though when she thought about it these boys didn't seem so dangerous anymore. The squire noticed her hesitation and reached into his bag; slowly he pulled out a dagger and offered it out with the hilt towards her. The girl watched with caution and then traded the sword for the small dagger.

"Very well, all's settled, now m'lady would you be so kind as to come with us to the castle?"

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" "Yes it would," chirped the blonde haired jester, "If you said yes you would come willingly to the castle, if you said no then you would be brought kicking and screaming to the castle."

"Peewit, don't talk like that."

Suddenly the girl bursts into laughter, "Peewit, is the honestly his name, Peewit?"

"Yes, Peewit the court musician, at your service." "And I am Johan squire to the King. Now if you don't mind we must be on our way." "Yes," the girl managed to get out between suppressed giggles, "lets. Wait where is my bag; I had it with me before." "You mean this bag?" asked Peewit as he drug a worn suitcase out from under a group of shrubs. "Yes that's it!" immediately the girl took the bag and tugged at it so that it had two straps on it, and then she slung it over her back and put an arm through each strap.

"Ok, let's get going." With that the three teens walked towards Bayard and Biquette. Peewit got on his goat without a moment's notice but the girl hesitated. "We're …um…riding?" she asked feebly. "Yes, have you never ridden before?" "No…no I haven't." "Well then m'lady you made ride with me." Johan offered, "I don't know…" "I promise that I won't let you fall…" and with that said Johan helped the girl mount Bayard and he then mounted so that he was sitting in front of her.

Once Bayard started to move the girl franticly put her arms around Johan's waist and held on as if her life were at stake.

Looking back Johan said, "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Aralyn."

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Ha who-da thunk it was me hmmm?<strong>

**Peewit: Well I think its narcissistic.**

**Aralyn: Don't make me call the ogre that takes your cheese.**

**Johan: Oh you two are hopeless.**

**Aralyn: No we are not, your just jealous that we are such good friends that we can pick at each other like that and you're not involved. Any way thanks for reading people and don't forget to make your self a sandwich today. Mine are Greedy approved! Review!**


	4. 3 Travels, Sayings, and Songs

**Author's Note: Once again it's great to be back, but man all this narrating is making me thirsty, perhaps I can ask a smurf for something to drink.**

**Peewit: Oh dear not again.**

**Aralyn: Excuse me Handy but could I have a smurf?**

**Handy Smurf: Sure I could smurf you a smurf. *hands Aralyn a glass of water* Here you go.**

**Aralyn: Thank you Handy.**

**Peewit: What? How come it works when she talks like the smurfs but nothing happens when I talk like the smurfs.**

**Johan: Oh Peewit I thought we settled this in the movie.**

**Peewit: Johan it's not fair, why don't I get a smurf when I ask for one?**

**Aralyn: Ok, much better. I don't own the smurfs, Johan, Peewit, or any of the other characters, they all belong to Peyo. The only person that I own is me, Aralyn!**

_**Adventure in an Alternate Reality**_

* * *

><p>The morning sun beamed down on the two loyal steeds and their three riders as they made their way through the countryside.<p>

"Wow," murmured Aralyn, "it's so beautiful here."

"Yeah," said Peewit, "and you haven't even seen the castle yet, it's fantastic, and the people are even better… Well everyone except Dame Barbara."

"Peewit!" scolded Johan. "Wait whose Dame Barbara; is she someone that I need to be worried about?" "No, no Dame Barbara is nice enough it's just that she and Peewit don't exactly get along."

"Well, ok, but what does she do at the castle?" "She's the baroness for Princess Savona, the King's niece." "Alright, let's see if I have this straight, this land is ruled by a King and he lives in the castle with his niece, Princess Savona, and the princess has her baroness, Dame Barbara."

"That's right m'lady, and I'm the King's squire, and Peewit is the court jester." Finished Johan

"Jester? I thought he said that he was the court musician."

"Why yes I am the court musician and I would be happy to have you hear some of my fine work."

Before Johan could say or do anything Aralyn had agreed to listen to Peewit's 'music' and Peewit pulled out his mandolin in order to play,

_There once was a knight so brave and bold_

_That set out to save his lady fair_

_She was captured by a dragon of old_

_So the knight set out for the beast's lair_

Aralyn seemed taken aback by Peewit's singing, but she soon recovered and, like Johan, she simply tuned out the screeching melody. Eventually Peewit finished his song and the teens contend to ride in peace that is until Peewit spotted an inn up ahead and raced forward towards his potential next meal.

"So," Aralyn started, "he's the only musician of the court?"

"Yes and he has never liked anyone who has tried to share his job. Though…" he paused, lost in thought, "Aralyn?"

"Yeah, Johan?"

"Can you sing?"

"What?" the girl practically screamed in the squire's ear, "Uh… well… I-I can sing but why… why me? I thought you said that Peewit didn't like it when someone tried to share his job."

"Yes I know that I said that but he seems to like you and I think he would get along just fine working side by side with you." "I guess but I should warn you that I usually get real nervous when I preform in front of people." "That's alright m'lady, after hearing Peewit's singing I'm sure that you'll be appreciated. When we get back to the castle I will arrange for you to audition before the King."

With that Bayard stopped in front of the inn that Peewit had entered about five minutes earlier. Johan dismounted his white horse and offered to help Aralyn down. She placed her shaking hands on Johan's shoulders and with a deep breath slid off of the saddle, landing on the ground inches from Johan.

Aralyn stood there looking at her feet, her hands on Johan's shoulders, Johan stood there looking at Aralyn, his hands on her waist. Suddenly Bayard whinnied, and the two teens pulled apart, both of their faces bright red.

"Are…uhm… are you hungry?" Johan asked, quickly trying to change the subject. "Yeah, let's… get something to eat." Aralyn blurted out as she made the first move towards the door.

"Innkeeper, innkeeper, service!" they could hear Peewit proclaiming as they entered the simple yet well-kept inn.

Upon seeing the amount of dishes and food remnants Aralyn asked, "Peewit, it's been, what only five minutes, and you've eaten how much?"

Johan gently nudged her, "Get used to that sort of thing around him." "Got it, short stature, loud voice, big appetite." Aralyn giggled

Soon after their stop at the county inn the three were on the road again and it wasn't long before they had reached the castle.

"O…M…G. This is fantastic!" Aralyn exclaimed from her spot behind Johan.

Both boys looked at each other, "What does omg mean?"

"Hm? Oh, omg stands for oh my gosh where I come from, it's like… um, like a way of proclaiming awe or fascination at something."

"Well I told you that the castle was fantastic." Peewit replied

In the courtyard the teens dismounted again, however this time Johan held her hands in order to avoid another awkward moment.

"Before I introduce you to the court would you care to…um… wash up and change?"

"Sure, thanks Johan."

With that the squire led Aralyn by the hand to his room, once inside he led her to a side room were a bath was already waiting.

"I'll leave you alone, but I'll find someone who can get you something to change into." Johan stated as he left the room and went off to find Dame Barbara. Finally he found the baroness in one of the castle sitting rooms working on her needle work.

"Excuse me Dame Barbara?"

"Yes, squire Johan how may I help you?"

"There's this girl that me and Peewit found on our way back from Terminac and she's in need of a fresh change of clothes."

"Of course Johan, and where is this girl right now?"

"She's in my chambers."

"In you chambers?" the baroness exclaimed, "That is not at all proper, either way yes I will be sure that the young lady receives some fresh clothes. You may go."

"Thank you Dame Barbara." The embarrassed squire mumbled as he rushed out of the room, and made his way to the throne room.

Johan entered the room to once again find Peewit performing one of his screeching serenades for the King. Once Peewit stopped for a breath Johan stepped forward, "Sire, would you mind if I took Peewit aside for a moment." "Not at all." Replied the board monarch.

"Johan why did you do that I was so close to putting an end to the King's boredom." The miniature entertainer complained.

"Sorry Peewit but I have something important to ask you. Would you be alright with Aralyn preforming side by side with you?" "Preforming with Aralyn? Has she agreed to this?" "She wanted to know what you would think about working with her, but other than that she's just nervous about preforming in front of people."

"Yeah I think it would be nice to work with her."

"Really? You never wanted to work with anyone before."

"Two reasons Johan, one I like her, two she's not trying to take center stage like the others."

"Alright, now just to get her an audience with the King." Johan said to himself as he reentered the throne room where the King sat now talking with Dame Barbara. "Sire?"

"Yes Johan what is it?" the King asked, obviously still board." Sire would you be willing to listen to an audition for a secondary court entertainer?" "You mean Peewit is willing to work with someone?" "Yes your majesty, they should be here any minute, that is if they find the throne room." Johan answered suddenly realizing that neither he nor Dame Barbara had shown Aralyn how to get to the throne room.

"Excuse me Sire but I need to-""Sire," interrupted the guard outside of the room, "there is a Lady Aralyn here requesting an audience."

"A Lady Aralyn?" questioned the King. "Yes sire she is the one I told you about, the person that would work with Peewit." "Ah yes, send her in Claud."

At the King's word the doors opened and what they saw shocked everyone, especially Dame Barbara, "Oh dear child" she exclaimed, "what are you wearing? Where is the dress I gave you to change into?"

Indeed Aralyn had changed but not into what anyone had expected, the strange girl stood before them dressed in a white shirt with a light yellow tunic and dark brown belt overtop, red trousers, and a pair of brown leather boots on her feet.

She looked slightly embarrassed but said "I am sorry Dame Barbara but dresses are not exactly my style. And I apologize Johan for taking a set of your clothes without permission but I feel far more comfortable in these than in a dress."

"Oh…um…that's alright Aralyn, would you care to audition for the King now?" the raven haired squire stammered in a quick attempt to change the subject.

"Very well, might as well get it over with. Sorry to bother you Peewit but would you happen to have a harp that I could borrow?" Aralyn questioned the pint sized entertainer.

Without another word Peewit had left and returned with an old harp. Aralyn shyly yet gratefully accepted the instrument and strummed a few notes, cringing at the sound that came out of the set of cords.

"Peewit, how can you play with it so out of tune?" Aralyn asked as she retuned the strings, "There that ought to do it." And with that she began to play;

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me  
><em>  
><em>No need to say goodbye<em>

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye_

Aralyn was enjoying herself, singing without a care in the world, it reminded her of when she would sing with her mother.  
><em><br>Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye_

Aralyn ended softly and strummed the final notes on the old harp.

There was a moment of silence when suddenly a roar of applause rang through-out the castle.

"Wow Aralyn" praised Peewit, "your almost as good as me!"

Aralyn was blushing madly at all the attention she was receiving, "Really, it was nothing."

"Your too modest," countered Johan, "it really was great." "It really was Lady Aralyn, would you agree to being co-entertainers with Peewit?"

"Why S-sire, that is a generous offer and I would be honored to but…uhm… would you mind if I-I took a week to adjust to life here. After that I would be happy to perform with Peewit before the court."

The King seemed to think for a moment, "Yes, I think that is perfectly reasonable, you may have this next week to yourself. In the meanwhile I will have to endure… I mean enjoy Peewit's singing."

With that Aralyn, Johan, and Peewit left the throne room. "Aralyn since you're staying here perhaps we should find you some chambers to call your own." "Yes that sounds like an excellent idea but whe- oomph"

In only a matter of seconds Aralyn had crashed into a young lady who was not much taller than herself.

"Princess Savina, Aralyn are you alright?" the boys asked to two female teens. "So your Princess Savina." "And you must be the Lady Aralyn." "Yes but if you don't mind just call me Aralyn."

"Princess, do you think you could find a room for Aralyn to stay in?"

"A room? Why yes there's a room right next to mine that she could use."

At this Aralyn jumped up, grabbing Savina's hand, "I could, well then what are waiting for." Aralyn exclaimed as she ran down the hallway with Savina.

The boys watched as they left only to hear Dame Barbara yell after the two girls, "It is not proper for a young lady to run in such a manner!"

Peewit giggled, "Well Johan things are sure going to get interesting with her around don't you think?"

"Yes," Johan said almost absent-mindedly, "very interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Well... that was an...uh...interesting chapter.<strong>

**Peewit: Aralyn and Johan sitting in a tree k-**

**Aralyn: *stuffs a ham in Peewit's mouth* shut it Peewit**

**Smurfette: Uh, what does that song mean?**

**Johan and Aralyn: *blushing* n-nothing, nothing at all.**

**cookies to whoever can guess at which episode I was hinting would be next!**

the song that Aralyn sang was The Call by Regina Spektor


	5. 4 A smurf? A smurf! What's a smurf?

**Author's Note: *yawn* Man I'm so tired.**

**Johan: Well I did tell you not to stay up so late.**

**Aralyn: I had to, the reviews told me too.**

**Peewit: No they didn't!**

**Aralyn: Alright they didn't but I just had to finish this next chapter for my readers, I had to...*snore***

**Johan: Aralyn does not own the smurfs, Peewit, me, or any of the other characters, we all belong to Peyo.**

**Peewit: The only one she owns is herself.**

**Aralyn: *snore* ..._my bummble muffin... *snore*_**

**_Adventure in an Alternate Reality_**

* * *

><p>Aralyn was adjusting nicely to castle life and she still had two days until she would officially become a court entertainer.<p>

"Now let's see," she mumbled to herself "moved into my room check, new clothes from the tailor check, sneak around and watch the castle inhabitants, still needs doing."

At that moment the soon to be minstrel heard voices in the throne room. "I wonder if Peewit is having any luck with entertaining the King, well only one way to find out." And with that the teen had launched herself from a railing and onto the rafters in the ceiling, "Time to see what he's up to now."

Carefully keeping her balance Aralyn crept into the throne room to find Peewit still attempting to end the King's boredom.

" Alright sire, you'll love this one. What has two wheels and flies?" asked Peewit

" Two wheels and flies," murmured the King, " I haven't the slightest idea."

" A garbage cart! Isn't that the funniest thing you ever heard Sire?" Peewit giggled gleefully.

The King's answer to that was simple enough "No."

" No?"

" No." the bored monarch confirmed. Aralyn giggled from her hiding place, the joke was funny, but Peewit was having no luck at all.

" Oh." The jester said, thinking hard, "Do you like this funny face?"

"Funny faces always funny faces." The King complained.

"Oh. How bout some song and dance,

_Oh you do a little song you _

_do a little dance_

_it sure beats getting _

_A kick in the pants"_

Aralyn cringed in her hiding place, five days and she still wasn't used to Peewit's singing style.

The King wasn't amused by the song, not even the least bit swayed, "Song and dance always song and dance."

Peewit was practically desperate, "Some juggling?"

"No no no everything bores me."

Peewit left the throne room in a huff of frustration, and Aralyn followed him from the rafters.

" Boring, he's the one that's boring. You know I'm really very talented." He muttered as he pulled out some apples to practice his juggling.

Suddenly a voice right below Aralyn called out, "Yo Peewit!" as a black haired squire leaped down, catching a chandelier to slow his momentum. On landing Johan whipped out his sword and used it to select an apple from Peewit's collection and sliced it up into mouth sized pieces.

The young man flicked his sword and tasted a sample of his handy work, "Mm, tasty."

Aralyn decided that now was as good a time as any to make an entrance, "That all ya got squire!" she exclaimed as she jumped off of the banister and followed Johan's example.

However the young performer added her own twist to the routine. The teen did a midair summersault, grabbed onto the same chandelier and flung herself into a backflip that caused her foot to hit another apple out of Peewit's group high into the air.

Coming to her feet she outstretched her hand and caught her selected fruit and took a generous bite. "Mm, your right wonderful selection Peewit."

The boys had been slightly startled at her entrance but thought her little demonstration was magnificent and now her wardrobe was, to put it in her terms, totally revamped.

The girl before them wore an outfit similar to Johan's, the white long sleeve shirt with a deep blue tunic and dark brown belt, tan trousers, and a pair of brown leather boots.

"Don't stare boys it's not polite."

Johan was the first to snap out of it, "Tell me Peewit is the King still-"

"He's still bored, and if I bore him Johan you know it's hopeless, hopeless hopeless hopeless." Peewit complained.

"Well," said Johan as he tossed another slice into his mouth, "I may have a cure for that boredom; I've hired a traveling carnival complete with jugglers."

Aralyn walked with Peewit as he fumed over practically being replaced, "hm, traveling carnival, humph, what can they do that I can't do?"

Suddenly Peewit stopped and pointed at a pile of fur in the corridor, "Hey would you look at that a bear costume, boy it sure looks real, I'll bet I could get a few laughs out of the King if I wore this, I'll just see if it fits,"

The short jester tugged at the head of the 'costume' while his strange friend watched him with pure amusement written on her face, "boy this head must be glued on, come on you stupid costume off with your head," he paused for a moment thinking on how to go about this, "maybe there's a button somewhere, button button who's got the button, no buttons what a dumb costume."

Aralyn decided that now was a good time to tell him before this 'costume' decided that it had had enough tugging and poking from one person. Suddenly a voice from one of the adjoining room called out,

"Here, Martin."

At the sound of its name the 'costume" got up and began walking onto the other room, passing Johan on the way out.

Peewit was, to say the least, shocked, "T-that's a real b-bear!" he managed to exclaim before collapsing into a faint.

"Come on Peewit," scolded Johan, "this is no time to sleep, the entertainment is about to begin."

"Yeah Peewit we got to scope out our competition, see what we're up against."

And with that the three teens entered the throne room to view the proceedings, an announcer stepped forward and began the introductions of the traveling troupe.

"And now Sire I would like to start the proceedings with the amazing Garbanzo family."

At the announcer's word a group of four people launched themselves onto the shoulders of a fifth participant. The display was impressive but the King was still unwavered by the entertainment.

"It's not working Johan." Peewit whispered to his friend.

Though Johan seemed slightly concerned about this too he tried to comfort his compact companion, "This is only the first act Peewit they'll get better."

However Aralyn was not as positive, "For some reason I highly doubt it." She mumbled as she watched the entertainers.

Suddenly one of the entertainers yelled at the bear that Aralyn and Peewit had found earlier, "Martin come back here!" as the brown bear ran out of a corridor and strait for the tower of acrobatic family members.

The man at the base of the tower panicked, "Hey look out whoa!" as the human pyramid collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Johan, Aralyn, and Peewit laughed full heartedly, "Wasn't that funny sire?" questioned Johan in between giggles, "no? Um... Next please."

Unfortunately the acts didn't get better, they didn't entertain the King at all, but the teens kept hoping till the announcer spoke up for the last act, "And the final act of this long day sire is the famous happy troubadour."

Aralyn took a good look at this 'happy' troubadour, he didn't look happy at all; well maybe his song would be happy.

_It was a dark and gloomy day _

_When the farmer's house burned down _

_His chickens died and his child fell ill _

_And all of his crops turned brown_

"No no," Johan interrupted the depressing entertainer, "my good fellow the King wants a happy song happy happy happy."

"Oh why didn't you say so," and the troubadour began his song again as Aralyn face palmed herself out of pure hopelessness for this man.

_It was a dark and gloomy day _

_When the farmer's house burned down _

_His chickens died and his child fell ill _

Aralyn had had enough and with one swift move she had thrown the 'happy' troubadour out of the room.

…_..And all of his crops turned brown_

"Well," Aralyn said proudly, "I sure showed him the boot."

"I told you Johan if I can't do it no one can." Peewit proclaimed, convinced that the King would never be entertained. But no one was able to dwell on his statement for long for the entertainer had returned with a small cage in his hand.

"Sire a newly acquired special surprise! I now present something you have never seen before, viola!" and with that the announcer whipped of the cover to the cage to reveal two small creatures, two small blue creatures.

"What are they?" Johan questioned as he squinted to get a better look at the two tiny figures.

"We're smurfs that's what we are!"

"Smurfs?" everyone in hearing range exclaimed.

Aralyn was completely confused, "What's a smurf?" but no one answered her question.

"But they shouldn't be caged up like that," Johan berated the announcer, "where did you find these smurfs?"

"Well I-I bought them from a wood cutter for only two crowns."

But Johan would have none of it, "Ah but according to the Kings law you must free them if they can repay you the sum you purchased they for right?" Then speaking to the smurfs that Peewit had taken out of the cage he said in a much kinder tone as he handed two coins to the tiny smurfs, "Here little smurfs give these two crowns to your master and you shall be free."

"Oh thank you Johan." Said the blonde haired female smurf.

The announcer was not as grateful, "What a miserable days work, two crowns." And trudged out of the throne room in a huff.

Peewit started to interview the smurfs that now stood on the arm of the King's throne, "Tell us little smurfs how did you end up here?"

"And where did you come from?" Aralyn asked, hoping that this time her question would be answered.

The small female spoke up, "We came from the forest but our village was totally smurfed."

Peewit was surprised, "Totally smurfed? How?"

"Yeah," said the smurf with a tattoo on his arm, "we're the only smurfs that escaped."

"But who could do such a thing?" asked the monarch, who was not so bored anymore.

"It was a smurf that smurfed smurf."

"A smurf that smurfed smurf?" question Aralyn, who had no idea what to think.

Johan was just as confused, "You mean it was another smurf?"

"No no no no no," the tough smurf corrected, "it was a big smurf that smurfed smurf."

"Yes and we have to smurf back there right away." Smurfette urgently stated.

"And we shall help you," Johan boldly replied "Sire Peewit and I must leave immediately to find this mysterious smurf that smurfed smurf."

Aralyn wasn't going to be left out, "Hey I'm coming as well."

"And I'm going too," said the now energetic King, "I need a little excitement in my life."

"Yes sire." Johan and Peewit sighed.

With that the teens and the King went off to get some supplies for their journey, Aralyn went to her room and grabbed the dagger, that Johan had allowed her to keep, as well as a pouch that attached to her belt.

The teens all made it to the stables around the same time, but they had to wait a few minutes for the King to finally make his way down.

At last they all mounted their steeds, except Aralyn, who rode behind Johan, and they were off. However the group had barely made it off of the drawbridge when they heard from behind them'

"Wait wait not so fast can't we stop now? I need some rest and refreshment." The pampered King shouted to his escorts.

Peewit obviously annoyed that the King was coming at all mumbled "And I need some peace and quiet."

"We can't stop now sire we've hardly begun," said the female entertainer, "but, um, where are we going?"

Johan was the one who answered her, "Before we set out for the smurf's village we must stop at the home of the wizard Homnibus."

"A wizard," thought Aralyn in fascination, "it'll be interesting to meet a wizard for the first time."

"Aye that it will be m'lady."

The group rode on for a good half hour, with bits and pieces of conversations here and there, until they all heard Johan proclaim,

"Here we are."

"Thank goodness," said the winded King, "now I can eat and take a nap."

The group dismounted outside of a well-kept cottage and were welcomed inside by a man that reminded Aralyn of all the cartoon versions of merlin that she had seen back home on earth. He was tall, had a long white beard, was clad in a blue robe, and had wise, kind eyes.

Johan returned the welcome and began to explain the dilemma to the wizard, "We have come to ask of your help sir Homnibus, these little smurfs are in terrible danger."

"Yeah," said Hefty, "we've been smurfed by a smurf that smurfed smurf."

"A smurf that smurfed smurf?" asked the confused Homnibus.

"I think it means a witch that casts spells." Guessed the King.

"No no that's not it." Exclaimed Smurfette.

"An ogre that hates cheese?" Thought Peewit.

"Oh no that's not it either."

"Wait wait," interrupted the old wizard, "we shall try to find the answer in my crystal ball, quiet now I must concentrate."

Homnibus placed his hand on the crystal ball and concentrated on whatever it was he was supposed to concentrate on. But whatever it was it worked and soon a vision of an older smurf sitting in some type of stone prison appeared.

"Oh Papa Smurf!" Smurfette exclaimed in distress.

"He's a prisoner."

Smurfette called out for the smurf elder, "Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf." But to no avail.

"He can't hear you Smurfette," Homnibus explained, "This is only an image."

"But where are the other smurfs and what nave is keeping your Papa Smurf prisoner?" Johan asked.

Homnibus was equally confused, "That I cannot answer Johan."

Unwavered by this statement Johan continued, "Then we shall find out, Smurfette Hefty can you lead us to your village."

Smurfette seemed hesitant, "Well we're not supposed to tell any humans but-""We'll show you the way Johan!" Hefty finished for the blue skinned female.

Johan was pleased by this answer, "Good we shall leave immediately."

As the guys discussed what they would do Aralyn took a look around the wizard's home and found herself being drawn to an open book.

"These look interesting," she thought as she read through some spells, "charms to cure toothache, call up snow, conjure bread, form a shield of protection, there sure is a lot you can do with magic."

Homnibus voice was what brought her back to reality, if you could call it that, "Johan take this magic stick on your long journey."

"A magic stick," Aralyn repeated, "there really is no end to things that are magic here are there?"

"If you need water," the wizard explained, "tap the ground say 'alacazam' and a fountain will appear."

"Really," asked Peewit as he grabbed the stick and swatted the ground with it, "alacazam!"

"No wait!" cried out Homnibus, only seconds late.

"Hey it works," the mini jester said in amazement, "how do you turn it off?"

"Who said there was a way to turn it off?" the aged enchanter yelled in frustration.

As the group left Aralyn turned to Homnibus, "Well Homnibus it was nice to meet you."

"Yes young lady I hope we can meet again soon."

Aralyn waved a farewell as she skipped out of the door just in time to see Johan leap out of the ground floor window and start walking towards the nearby woods. "But Johan" complained the King "what about our horses?"

"The way will be too difficult sire." The squire explained

"You mean we're going to- to walk?" the King replied in horror.

"Walking, always walking." Peewit mumbled.

"Come on you two," Aralyn encouraged, "walking is wonderful exercise."

Johan turned and shouted back to the wizard's home, "Farwell Homnibus."

"Goodbye," the frustrated spell caster grumbled, "and good luck."

After a while the group made their way into a thicker part of the forest and Johan pulled out his sword in order to cut a path, Aralyn took the smurfs from his shoulders and placed them on her own.

"I'm sorry but I do not believe that we have been properly introduced, my names Aralyn and if I heard correctly you are Smurfette and Hefty, right?"

"That's right," Smurfette chirped, "and its absolutely smurfy to see you again."

Aralyn gave the girl smurf a look of confusion and amusement, "Smurfy?... Wait what do you mean again? Johan?" she asked not knowing what this meant.

"Oh I'm sorry Aralyn this is my fault," the embarrassed squire apologized, "you see I've been meaning to tell you that our friends that found you were the smurfs."

"Oh so that's what you meant by a handful, well them Smurfette, Hefty I am in both your and the other smurf's debt... oh dear," she giggled, "Johan I swear your chivalry is contagious."

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Ah, what a relaxing nap. Now I can tell this chapter properly.<strong>

**Johan: Uh Aralyn-**

**Peewit: We already finished this chapter.**

**Aralyn: What! Without me?**

**Johan: We are sorry, but if it will make it up to you we'll do what ever you want for the next intro. Alright?**

**Aralyn: Alright, sounds fair. Anyway peeps, please review, they make my day and I love reading them. And if you have any evilly creative ideas private message them to me, if your lucky I might use the idea on Johan and Peewit in the next into, Mwa ha ha ha!**

**Peewit: Johan what have you done? **


	6. 5 Dungeons and Dragons

**Author's Note: Hey guys nice to have you all back and I- *looks around* Peewit! Johan! Get your butts out here for the intro!**

**Peewit: Aralyn this is embarrassing.**

**Aralyn: Don't care, Johan promised for the both of you now march. Ladies and gentlegerms may I introduce to you the latest fall models Johan and Peewit!**

**Johan and Peewit: *enter stage right***

**Aralyn: Wearing the lovely cobalt blue taffeta shirtdress with matching strappy platform gladiator sandals is the stunning squire Johan. And in the flower pattern sundress with the ruffled rhinestone platform pump heels is the pretty little pratfall Peewit.**

**Peewit: Johan if I live through this I'm going to kill you.**

**Aralyn: Peewit this is a T rated story, and I will not allow such violence to be tolerated.**

**Johan: *sigh* Aralyn does not own us, the smurfs, or the plot for this chapter, we all belong to Peyo.**

**Aralyn: Alrighty chaps, tea time!**

**Johan and Peewit: *groan***

_**Adventure in an Alternate Reality**_

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes of slicing their way through forest brush the silence of the group was cut short again by the homesick King.<p>

"Perhaps we should turn back Johan I'm tired."

"No sire we must press onward onward," said the determined squire as he cut his way through, then with one final swing the party made it through the greenery, "we made it through sire!"

"At last are we in smurf land yet?" the tired King asked their little blue guides.

"Not yet sire." Replied Hefty, "But it's just a hop skip and a smurf from here." Smurfette encouraged.

"Right across that desert." Hefty finished as he pointed to the endless rolling hills of sand ahead.

"D-d-desert?" the King managed to whine.

For the next few hours the group traveled on, panting and sweating like there was no tomorrow. Every now and again someone would moan, groan, or complain and patience was worn pretty thin.

For the fifth time in the past ten minutes the King complained again "Oh, oh, and to think there's a nice cool well at the castle, oh I wish I was home."

"I wish you were home too." Grumbled Peewit.

"Peewit," Aralyn scolded, "mind your manners."

Johan came to a stop and turned to the high-strung entertainer, "Peewit it's time to use the magic stick."

Peewit's enthusiasm suddenly returned, "Yes, yes, the magic stick," he shouted as he whacked the ground with the stick he had been carrying, "alacazam, after you sire." He said to the thirsting monarch.

The King took a generous sip only to spit it out on Johan and Aralyn, "Yeck, its salty!"

"Yeck, I got King spit on me!" Aralyn shouted in disgust.

"Salty? That's impossible," Peewit countered as he too took a sip only to follow suit and spit it out on Johan and Aralyn, "Yeck!"

Aralyn was even more disgusted, "Great now I have jester spit too!"

"Uh oh." Smurfette said worriedly.

Peewit was near hysterics now, "It can't be Homnibus wouldn't do this to us."

"Yeck." Hefty sputtered.

"Salty all salty."

"Well," said Aralyn, "then I guess there's only one thing to do."

"We must press onward." Johan finished.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." She smirked.

And once again the group trudged onward through the dry and hot environment, and their thoughts and words were once again filled with complaints.

"Oh my kingdom," whined the King, "my kingdom for a pitcher of chilled grapes."

"My kingdom for a pitcher of chilled grapes." Peewit grumpily mocked.

Suddenly as Johan reached to top of the next ridge he shouted back with renewed energy, "Look! Look! Water!"

"Water!" Peewit shouted with pure joy, as the three guys and the two smurfs rushed down the slope and dunked their heads into the cooling river at the bottom.

All five of the drinking participants sighed in relief while their other worldly companion did things her own way.

"Really? That's all you're going to do?" she asked as she backed up before running towards the river and taking a flying leap while shouting, "Cannonball!" before being submerged in the cool liquid. After a few seconds the girl's head broke through the surface of the water and Aralyn gave a huge sigh, "Now that hit the spot."

Both boys and the smurfs giggled at her antics, and it wasn't long before they were once again on their way.

Seconds after they had made their way under the cooling shade of the forest plants Smurfette was greeting some woodland creatures that apparently knew them, "Hi squirrel hi bunny we're home again."

"Finally." The exhausted ruler sighed.

Taking a look around Aralyn realized something, "Hey isn't this about where you found me?"

"Yes it is, well done little smurfs!" Johan congratulated.

"There's our village." Hefty pointed out to the four humans.

"What's left of it." Smurfette said half-heartedly.

Aralyn's heart went out to her little friends, "Oh how horrible."

"We shall find the one who did this little smurfs I promise," said Johan, "now where is this smurf that smurfed smurf?"

Without warning a loud roar made its way across the burnt clearing, and the party looked up to see an enormous green scaly dragon charging towards them.

Both of the terrified smurfs pointed at the threatening reptile, "There he is!"

The dragon came even closer as it roared again while belching a wall of flames at Aralyn.

As chivalrous as always Johan stepped in front of his female friend and attempted to use his sword to deflect the flames only to have the metal overheat and burn the noble squire's hand,

"Ah! Too hot to handle!" he yelped as he dropped the blade and both he and Aralyn ran to avoid being trampled by the cold-blooded creature.

Making a quick turn both of them stepped out of the way and let the scaly monster pass them. Johan looked around and quickly came up with an ingenious plan. Bringing his hand to his mouth he gave a strong, sound whistle.

The dragon slowed down and turned to face to two teens that once again had his attention. Aralyn taunted the large reptile while making a face, "Na na nana na!"

With the dragon's attention on them they ran as fast as they could while Johan yelled back, "That's it big fella come on come on."

Johan and Aralyn ran through a pair of trees and so did the dragon, well almost. The dragon only succeeded in getting stuck between the two burnt trees. The two teens didn't have much time to think about this small victory for not seconds later they heard Peewit call out, "Johan, Aralyn help! Hurry!"

Johan and Aralyn raced to the tree their friend was stranded on, "We have you Peewit." They called out as they worked together to catch their falling friend.

"Aw thanks you guys, but where's the dragon?"

"I'm afraid he's gone and got himself stuck," Johan said still amused by their little trick, the dragon however was not amused as he pried himself loose and stalked off through the trees, "he's leaving."

But Peewit's questions were far from over, "Where's the King and the little smurfs?"

Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the direction that the dragon had left, "Help! Put me down I order you. I am the king, let me go!" the King demanded as the winged monster took flight, "No no don't let me go! Help! Johan!"

"The poor King what'll we do?" Hefty wondered.

"Follow them," Johan said, "it's our only hope and his come on."

Aralyn was all too eager to get moving, "Right behind you!"

Peewit, however, was not as enthusiastic, "Trouble always trouble."

After a few minutes of running Aralyn looked up only to see what they were looking for, "Johan look up there!" she said pointing upward.

Johan looked up and quickly moved into action, "The dragon, quick Peewit hide!"

From their hiding place they noticed that the dragon lacked a King "He must have eaten the King." Peewit gulped.

"Not necessarily," Johan countered, "come on."

And with Johan leading they continued to make their way through the forest in the direction that the dragon had come from, and before they knew it they had made their way to a rocky place where what they found on the ground something that shocked them all.

"It's the King's cap." Aralyn managed to choke out.

"Oh," cried Smurfette, "how terrible."

Peewit was just as distraught, "This is all that's left of him."

"Perhaps not," Johan thought, "he may have escaped into that cave."

As the group entered the darkened cave Aralyn felt uneasy "For some reason I have a bad feeling about this."

The three teens and the two smurfs made their way into the cave and slowed their pace when they heard a mean voice paired with the crack of a whip, "Is this all you have for me fifteen measly diamonds, you lazy little worms if my bag isn't full by tonight Faphner will roast your precious Papa Smurf."

Hefty was immediately ready for action, "Oh yeah let me at him, let me at him." He chanted as he swung his fists in the air in front of him.

Johan on the other hand was more cautious, "No Hefty wait."

"Sorry Johan," whispered Aralyn, "but I agree we've got to do something soon."

"Now back to work." The short meanie shouted at the enslaved smurfs as he snapped his whip once again.

As soon as he was gone Hefty called out towards his friends "Hey smurfs!"

Smurfette was just as ready to reunite with her friends "Over here!"

The talkative, know-it-all was the first to respond, "Hefty!"

"Oh and Smurfette!" called out another as he tripped over his own feet.

With that all the smurfs ran to join their two friends while cheering silently "Yay!"

"Boy are we glad to see you." Brainy told his friends.

"Howdya find us?" Clumsy asked

"And where's the smurf that smurfed smurf?" asked the smurf with a pencil stuck behind his ear.

It was then that the three teens made their appearance only to have all but Hefty and Smurfette run away in fear.

"Wait smurfs," Hefty reassured his friends, "its ok."

"It's our friends Johan and Peewit."

"We've come to help you." Explained Johan.

Aralyn didn't want to be left out, "Hello what about me?"

Johan quickly made up for his mistake, "And this is Aralyn, but tell us who was that scoundrel with the whip?"

Clumsy answered, "His name's Monoff."

"It was Monoff and his big smurf that smurfed smurf who destroyed our village." Brainy explained to the newcomers.

"Ah," Johan said in realization, "so it is Monoff who controls the dragon."

"But where's Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked as she looked around for the blue elder.

"Monoff has him hidden in the cave somewhere."

"I'll bet he has the King too."

"Then we shall rescue them come."

The three teens and the large group of smurfs made their way through the various cave until they came to a room lit with torches and filled with bags and scales. "This must be Monoff's hideaway."

Johan and Aralyn took a closer look at one of the tables, "Well well well Monoff's been even busier that I thought."

"No kidin'." Aralyn concurred.

Suddenly Hefty shouted out, "Johan, Aralyn!"

"Ha!" came a mean voice from behind, Monoff, and the two teens turned to see the shorty try to shove a sack over Johan's head. However the little cheater missed and instead hit the table with a scream, "Yie!"

Johan seemed surprised but turned to face the fallen villain "The tables are turned Monoff!" he said as he lunged for Monoff.

Monoff used his feet to push Johan away from him and when he got to his feet he pulled out his cruel whip "Your no match for me boy, now I shall teach you to dance." He exclaimed as he swung the weapon at Johan's head.

But Johan was a step ahead of him and he used a nearby stool to stop the whip and ripped it out of Monoff's hand before taking it for himself and ensnaring Monoff in his own weapon.

"Sorry but you're not my type!"

Monoff was much meeker now, "Oh please have mercy sir, have mercy." He begged as Aralyn marched up to him with a smirk on her face.

"Now what was that about him being no match for you? Seems to me like you fell a bit… for lack of a better word, short!" she snickered and the captured crook.

"Lead us to the King and Papa Smurf." Johan demanded of Monoff.

The short man knew he must and he led them to a metal door that Johan quickly opened to reveal the King and the smurf's elder.

"Papa Smurf!" called out the overjoyed smurfs.

Papa Smurf was just as happy, "My brave little smurfs."

Johan rushed forward towards to King, "Are you alright sire?"

"Fine Johan fine," the King reassured emotionally, "Oh this is all so touching."

Aralyn couldn't agree more, "You could say that again."

Soon reuniting was done and the large group made their way back through the cave.

"That's the cave entrance just ahead," Monoff directed, "but you'll never get away with this."

"Oh yeah what's gunna stop us mr. smart guy," Peewit challenged, swinging his fists near Monoff's face only to have hot flames hit his backside, "Youch!"

The King yelled out in surprise, "Yie the dragon!"

Johan immediately went into action, "Quick take cover!" he ordered.

Monoff was once again in his overly cocky attitude, "You'll never get out of here alive never never never Faphner will roast you all!" he chanted evilly.

"You seem so sure about that just like how you were so sure you would beat Johan and look what happened there." Aralyn reminded him sharply.

Hefty: papa smurf papa smurf I smurfed another exit but it's only big enough for smurfs

Johan: well let's take a look anyway

Aralyn turned to Johan as the five humans waited for the smurfs to return, "Johan how's your hand?"

Johan looked at his right hand, the one that had been burned by his overheated sword, and grimaced, "Its fine really it is."

Aralyn wasn't convinced, "Well if it's fine then why don't I have a look." Johan knew he wasn't going to get out of this so he let her take his hand in hers, "Oh Johan why didn't you let me see this sooner it could be so easily remedied." She scolded as she reached into the pouch that she had attached to her belt.

"Aralyn this isn't necessary."

"I think that's for me to decide," She argued as she pulled out a thick green plant, "either way if a friend of mine is hurt I'm going to do what I can to help."

With that the stubborn girl took out her knife and cut part of the plant off, and took the newly exposed inside of the plant and gently started rubbing it against Johan's burnt hand.

"What is that?" Johan asked as he felt some of the stinging from the wound go away, amazed that something so simple could help so much.

"It's aloe, where I come from we use it all the time for burns on the skin." Aralyn explained as she removed the plant and wrapped Johan's hand in a thin bandage. "There that should be fine for a temporary treatment."

"Thank you." Johan said looking his friend in the eyes, she kept contact for a few seconds but shyed away when they heard Peewit call out,

"Here they come."

"Well hello," greeted Papa Smurf as the smurfs reentered the cave, "we found walnuts, hazelnuts, chestnuts and water."

"I uh found these nuts papa smurf."

"Those are snapdragons Clumsy."

"Papa Smurf," Johan said excitedly, "snapdragons just what we need to escape."

"In the name of smurf that's right way didn't I think of that. Let's smurf some snapdragons, lots of snapdragons, smurf to it!"

"Sire help me gather some wood, Peewit find a cauldron quickly!"

"But why tell me tell me!" Peewit demanded.

"I'll tell you later." Johan promised.

Peewit couldn't help but complain, "Later, always later."

"Fools," Monoff called after them, "you'll never get past Faphner."

Aralyn was beginning to become fed up with the puny pessimistic prisoner, "No matter what happens you always say that, don't you get tired of being wrong?"

Soon Johan, the King, Peewit, and the smurfs had all returned with what they had set out to get and within minutes they had boiled the snapdragons down into juice.

"And if we can get Faphner to drink this snapdragon juice he'll sleep like a baby." Johan explained.

But Monoff wasn't ready to give up yet, "Faphner on guard they want to-" he began only to have Peewit slap his hand over Monoff's mouth.

Johan, Aralyn, and the King pushed the caldron out of the cave and they all sat back to see what would happen. Faphner sniffed at it, then he slowly began to eat the solution.

"Hooray he's eating it!" cheered Papa Smurf.

"How long before he's asleep?"

"Soon," Johan reassured, "I hope."

As Faphner finished the juice he hiccupped a few times and sunk into a peaceful slumber, "He's asleep." Peewit confirmed.

"Boy he sure is asleep."

Smurfette admired the sleeping reptile, "Aw he's kinda cute when he's sleeping."

"I stand with you on that Smurfette." Aralyn agreed.

"Now what do we do with him." The court jester questioned no one in particular.

"That is a very good question Peewit," Papa Smurf thought, "we can't let him go he's much too dangerous."

"Fools there's nothing you can do." Monoff taunted them again.

"I swear one more negative comment out of him and I'll I'll-" Aralyn threatened as Johan held her back.

"Easy Aralyn, now if only we could keep him from spitting fire, it is written in the smurf books that a dragon that can no longer breath fire is no longer dangerous." Papa Smurf wondered.

Johan suddenly came up with an idea, "That's it papa smurf," he said excitedly, "Peewit the magic stick!"

Peewit couldn't believe his ears, "Don't tell me you're thirsty for salty water?"

"No no I shall give part of it to a little smurf, who must then enter the dragon's mouth and put out his fire." Johan explained.

"An absolutely smurfy idea if I may say so." Aralyn said in compliment to the squire's ingenious idea.

"Try it Papa Smurf." The raven haired boy encouraged the red clad elder.

Papa Smurf looked at the small stick and hit the ground while shouting, "Alacazam!" as soon as the small fountain emerged from the ground he tuned to the now open mouth of the dragon. "I will leave right away."

Johan held the mouth open as Papa Smurf walked in, "Have courage Papa Smurf."

The oldest smurf looked back and gave a wave of encouragement to his little blue family members.

"Good luck." Aralyn whispered in a silent prayer for his tiny life's safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Care for some more tea Peewit?<strong>

**Peewit: *mummbles***

**Aralyn: I'm sorry what was that? You don't want anymore cookies? Alright, more for me and Johan.**

**Peewit: No! I... would love some... tea and cookies...**

**Aralyn: Thats what I thought! How about you Johan?**

**Johan: Uh, some more tea would be lovely. But may I ask a question?**

**Aralyn: You already did but I'll let you ask another.**

**Johan: When can we change back to normal?**

**Aralyn: Hahahahaha... oh your not joking? Well... idk but thats not important right now. What is important is that all yall need to review because its fun and because if you don't then I will have to pull out the make-up to use on a certain pair of boys.**

**Johan and Peewit: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

*****thanks to flowerpower71 for dress up idea*


	7. 6 Ready, Aim, Water?

**Author's Note: Whew.. I finally got this done, and I had to watch the episode so many times to make sure this script was right. Well I'm glad I got it done, even though it is short this time.**

**Smurfette: Aralyn you did an absolutely smurfy job.**

**Clumsy: Uh, yeah!**

**Aralyn: Aw you guys are the best. *hugs***

**Grouchy: I hate the best.**

**Johan: Aralyn does not own any of us.**

**Peewit: We all belong to Peyo.**

**Aralyn: The only one I own is me!**

_**Adventure in an Alternate Reality**_

* * *

><p>Johan was beginning to get concerned, "Do you hear anything sire?"<p>

"Nothing but the beast's heart I'm afraid."

Smurfette was even more worried, "Oh I hope papa smurf is alright." Then without thinking she stuck her head into the dragons open mouth and called out, "You-who Papa Smurf."

However it was not Papa Smurf that responded, it was the dragon, seeing the dragon's eyes open Johan yelled,

"Smurfette look out!"

"The dragon is waking up!" and with that Smurfette jumped out of the way, and just in time too, for no sooner had she moved then the dragons jaw snapped shut.

"Good grief," gasped Hefty, "Papa Smurf is still in there!"

The dragon stood up to its full height and roared in a threat towards those who had tricked him into his short slumber.

Monoff took the opportunity to cut his bonds on a sharp rock and once free he began ordering the rampaging reptile, "Get them Faphner get them all!" he shouted as the King and the smurfs made their way to some bushes for cover,

"Yes yes roast them Faphner roast them!" Monoff shouted as the dragon raced after Johan, Aralyn, and Peewit.

Faphner inhaled and prepared to fry the three teens where they were. Aralyn looked back and in a last ditch effort she recalled one of the spells that she had read in Homnibus' book, and in a panic chanted the charm,

"Magic shield when push comes to shove

Please protect the ones I love!"

No sooner had she finished then Faphner had spewed his fury upon them, however it was not fire that hit against the magic shield, it was water.

Though everyone was shocked the dragon was the most confused and spit water again just to see if he had imagined it. The three teens along with the King and the smurfs took this time to take shelter in the shade of the nearby trees.

Faphner spewed forth water again and with the water tumbled out Papa Smurf "Ah free at last!" he sighed as he made his way over to where the others were.

Monoff was not so relived, "Faphner what are you doing? Spit fire spit fire!" he yelled at the now upset dragon, only to get a face full of salty water.

"You did it Papa Smurf!" Johan congratulated as Papa Smurf rejoined the group.

"Yes," he assured happily, "the dragon can no longer smurf smurf!"

The rest of the smurfs shouted for joy "Hooray, three cheers for Papa Smurf!"

Monoff on the other hand was near hysterics, "Ruined, everything ruined."

With Monoff rebound and Faphner as tame as a kitten the group made their way back to the smurf's village.

Upon arrival Handy and Brainy started organizing the reconstruction of the homes.

Papa Smurf turned towards the four humans and reassured them, "Soon our village will be as good as new thanks to all your help."

"Thank you Papa Smurf perhaps someday we shall need your help." Johan said.

"We'll be there Johan."

Johan called out to the rest of the village inhabitants "Farewell smurfs, we must be on our way."

"Oh no more mountains, deserts, swamps?" the monarch complained, dreading the answer he was sure he would receive.

"No sire," Johan said simply, "this time we shall fly."

"Fly?"

The humans began to walk away but Aralyn stayed behind, "Wait, Papa Smurf?"

"Yes Aralyn?"

"Thanks for helping me earlier; I promise that I pay you back for what you've done as soon as I can." The grateful girl promised to the elder smurf.

"You already have my dear, now hurry I believe your friends are waiting."

Aralyn gave a final goodbye to her new friends and hurried to join the boys beside Faphner. Johan mounted and helped Aralyn up behind him, then the King, then Monoff, then Peewit in the rear.

Eventually the party made it back to the kingdom's capital and the Kings castle. The King probably the most relieved, "Oh what a beautiful site home sweet home at last!"

"Tonight you shall sleep in your own soft bed sire." The kind squire assured the tired monarch.

"Yes," murmured the King, "soft bed."

And Peewit was finally in a good mood again, "And Monoff will sleep in the dungeon!"

Monoff growled in response to this finalization of his fate because of his bad decisions.

"Faphner cool him off!" Peewit cheerfully requested of the water breathing reptile.

Faphner was more than happy to oblige, and sprayed his former master.

Aralyn couldn't take it any more with the puns and plays on words, "Could you guys be any more punny?" she commented sarcastically.

However neither Peewit, Johan, or the King noticed, "Good boy good boy!"

"Peewit tomorrow you must return the magic stick to Homnibus." Johan reminded the foolish jester.

"Sure Johan sure in the morning." Peewit promised with a sly grin on his face.

Aralyn noticed this and just had to comment again, "Once again I have a bad feeling about this."

Later that night Aralyn woke up to the sound of the King yelling.

"Peewit!"

Aralyn jumped out of bed only to land in knee deep water. Surprised she went as fast as she could to the Kings chambers only to find Johan and Peewit already there.

Peewit slowly opened the door and meekly asked, "Yes sire?"

"Are you playing with that magic stick again?" the King asked, obviously annoyed.

"What makes you ask that sire?" Peewit asked guilty.

The King rolled his eyes, "Oh just a lucky guess."

Aralyn snuck up behind Peewit and snatched the magic stick out from his hands while saying, "Here I'll take that."

"Hey I'm supposed to return that to Homnibus!"

"Well Homnibus will just have to deal with the disappointing fact that I am returning the stick." Aralyn said as the three teens made their way back to their rooms.

"Are you sure Aralyn?" Johan asked.

"Yeah I actually have a question or two for him so I don't mind…that is if you don't mind if I borrow Bayard for the trip?"

"Not at all," Johan answered, "I was planning on staying at the castle tomorrow anyway."

"Thanks Johan, goodnight you two." Aralyn said cheerfully as she waved goodbye to her friends and made her way back to her room.

"Goodnight Aralyn."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a darkened room, an evil mind was plotting.<p>

"This is my chance, the summoning spell worked, and now that miserable soul is here. Their life before was so hard on them I know that they will enjoy the opportunity to hurt others like they have been hurt." A shadowed figure murmured to themselves.

"You, my miserable Aralyn, will become my apprentice. Mwah ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Eep! *jumps behind Johan*<strong>

**Peewit: Aralyn what are you doing?**

**Aralyn: Hiding.**

**Johan: From what?**

**Aralyn: The scary figure, it's... scary. *clings to Johan***

**Peewit: Your weird.**

**Aralyn: At least I don't yell Momma every time that something startles me.**

**Johan: Alright you two stop it before a fight breaks out.**

**Aralyn: Well people please review. Soon certain questions will be answered, like what questions did I have for Homnibus, who was the scary figure, what are they planning, and when am I gunna get my own ride and not have to borrow Bayard for everything?**

**Peewit: Aralyn, look out! Its the scary figure!**

**Aralyn: Eek! *hugs Johan* Johan save me!**

**Peewit: Haha hahaha! Priceless!**

**Aralyn: Your hospital bill will be too!**

**Peewit: Momma!**


	8. 7 Let me spell it our for you

**Author's note: Hey guys only four and a half days until Thanksgiving eep I can't wait. Anyway new chapter yeah!**

**Papa Smurf: I must say this is a very well written account, well done.**

**Aralyn: *blushes* Aww, twernt nothing.**

**Peewit: Hahahaha her face is as red as when she sings.**

**Aralyn: I just get embarrassed when people keep complimenting me on things. Plus singing in front of people is kinda awkward for me.**

**Johan: But singing by yourself in your room is fine.**

**Aralyn: How did you know that?**

**Peewit + Johan: *whistles inoccently* How did we know what?**

**Aralyn: That's it you two are so dead!**

**Peewit: Momma!**

**Papa Smurf: Aralyn does not own me, my little smurfs, Johan, or Peewit. All that she owns is herself.**

**Aralyn: Johan, your gunna die by falling out a window cus you always use those instead of a door like a normal person. And Peewit your gunna die by Justin Bieber music exposer.**

_**Adventure in an Alternate Reality**_

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun rose Aralyn was up and was gathering her things for her trip to Homnibus. Taking her bag she put the magic stick in, along with a small pouch of gold coins, her medical herbs, and a few treats from the kitchen for Bayard.<p>

Quietly she snuck out of her room, down the hall, into the stable, and made her way to Bayard's stall.

Suddenly a voice said, "Are you ready m'lady?"

Aralyn jumped about a foot in the air and swung around with her fist ready to hit whoever it was, and her voice ready to scream.

Both hands missed and before she could utter a noise a hand was clapped over her mouth.

The voice chuckled from behind her, "And I thought Peewit scared easily."

Aralyn wriggled free, "Johan!" she hissed, "that's not funny."

"It was to me." The amused squire grinned.

Aralyn placed a hand over her heart and mumbled, "And they say that nothing in life is to be feared." More to herself than to Johan. "So Johan what are you doing down here this early?"

Johan motioned towards Bayard's stall, "I was making sure that Bayard was ready to ride, and to make sure you would leave in order to return the stick to Homnibus."

"Does this look like the face of a liar?" Aralyn questioned while looking up at Johan with her most innocent puppy dog pouty face.

Johan stifled a laugh and patted her head while saying, "No it doesn't, but I believe the saying goes that you can't judge a book by its cover."

Aralyn giggled as she mounted Bayard and backed him out of his stall. Johan walked up to them, "Here," he said while handing Aralyn a long and narrow parcel.

Aralyn took it and with a gentle hand she unwrapped it to reveal a brand new sword. A simple straight blade that caught the morning sunlight and a silver encrusted hilt that fit her hand perfectly.

"Johan, I can't take this." She gasped while she tried to get Johan to take it back.

"No, it was made for you m'lady. You need something to protect yourself, especially if you're on your own."

Aralyn seemed hesitant "Alright, but on one condition."

"Anything m'lady."

Aralyn gave Bayard a firm yet gentle kick in the side causing the horse to rear and gallop off through the courtyard, "Don't call me m'lady, just call me Aralyn." She called back as she waved farewell.

After a while Aralyn pulled out her map and traced her path and placed herself about three fourths of the way to Homnibus' home. Pulling Bayard to a stop she got off and began to walk beside the squire's horse.

"Are ya hungry Bayard?" she asked. The white steed whinnied softly as he nudged her shoulder with his nose.

"Alright," she said as she rummaged through her bag, pulled out a carrot, and held it out for Bayard to eat.

After fifteen to twenty minutes the two arrived at Homnibus's home and Aralyn dismounted while Bayard munched on some of the grass outside.

Knocking on the door she called out, "Homnibus are you home?" after a few seconds the door opened and the old wizard ushered her in,

"Welcome Aralyn, welcome. What brings you back so soon? News when Peewit is bringing the magic stick back?"

Aralyn giggled at the memory of the flooded halls of the castle, "Sorry to disappoint you Homnibus, but Peewit won't be returning the magic stick," she said while pulling the stick out from her bag, "I am."

Homnibus took the stick from her hands and went to put it away, meanwhile Aralyn had another look around. Near one of the windows there was a chess board that seemed to be halfway through a game.

Confused Aralyn looked around just in time to see a bit of red and blue dash behind a wooden dresser.

Without thinking Aralyn exclaimed, "Papa Smurf?"

The little blue leader slowly came out from behind the dresser, "Aralyn what are you doing here."

"Returning the magic stick to Homnibus, what about you?"

"Homnibus and I play a few games of chess every now and again." Papa Smurf explained.

"What about the village, is it alright for you to be here while it's still under construction?"

"Handy and Hefty have it well under control, besides my little smurfs need opportunities to prove that they can be responsible."

Homnibus soon returned and he and Papa Smurf resumed their game as Aralyn watched.

After a few minutes Homnibus spoke up, "Tell me Aralyn, returning the stick was not the only reason that you came was it?"

"You read me like a book Homnibus. Well actually I have a question about something that happened while I was with Johan and Peewit during our journey to help the smurfs."

At this both Homnibus and Papa Smurf looked at her as she continued, "Well, Papa Smurf you remember when you were inside the dragon?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"While you were in there Faphner woke up and was chasing me, Johan, and Peewit, and.. well.. I remembered a spell that I had seen in Homnibus' books when we were here and I was so worried that Johan's plan might not have worked that I went ahead and said the spell aloud."

"Well," Homnibus said, "what happened?"

"It worked, that's what happened. What I don't understand is how. How can I use magic when my world doesn't use it? How can I use it without training? Is there something wrong with me? What if-"

"Aralyn!" Papa Smurf shouted.

The frantic teen looked at him with frightened eyes, "What's happening to me?" she asked, her voice shaking quietly.

Homnibus walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Aralyn, even though you are from a different world it would seem that magic is drawn to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well even without training you managed to use a rather difficult spell and you were not drained physically of energy when you did so. I think it would be safe to say that you were made to use magic."

"But what do I do?" Aralyn asked, "How do I control it? Is there somewhere I can learn about how to use it?"

Papa Smurf spoke up, "Homnibus." While motioning for the wizard to come closer. The wizard leaned down and listened as the old smurf whispered in his ear.

"Why Papa Smurf, that is a brilliant idea." Then they both turned to Aralyn, "Aralyn how would you like to become our apprentice?"

Aralyn was shocked to say the least, "Really?" then she jumped up and hugged both of them, "You guys are the best! I would love to be your apprentice!"

"Now Aralyn this means you would learn from both of us." "Which means that we will both be making sure that you are following your studies." Both of them reminded her.

"Sounds fine to me, much better than eight different teachers teaching eight different things."

Homnibus went over to his bookshelf and took out a relatively thick book, "This should be a good place for you to start, simple spells and a few party tricks that you can use and practice at the castle. When one of us sees you again then we'll have you show us what you have learned."

With that Aralyn took the book and placed it in her bag and bid her new teachers goodbye as she mounted Bayard and left for her return to the castle.

"Hey Bayard do you think I should find a horse of my own to ride." She asked after a few minutes, to which the white stallion merely shook his mane.

"Yeah I think so too." Aralyn giggled, "Let stop at the next house and see where I could buy one."

Soon the two came to a farm house and Aralyn asked where she could find a horse that she could buy. The owner of the house said that he had some fine horses that she might be interested in and he led her to the barn behind his home.

Walking through the barn Aralyn saw many well bred horses but there was not one that she liked.

"Sorry to bother you sir but you wouldn't happen to have any more horses would you?"

"Well," the pudgy man thought, "I do have one more but you won't like her, no one ever likes her."

"Still I'd like to see her if that's possible."

"Of course m'lady."

And with that the two made their way to a stall that was completely closed off from the rest of the stable. Opening the door slowly the man allowed Aralyn to look inside, and what she saw startled her.

"Sir, it is no wonder that no one will buy her, she is sick."

"No m'lady no one will buy her because she is so wild and free spirited. I have to keep her in this condition so that she does not harm me or my farm hands."

"Sir this is to say the least absolutely cruel. I will buy her and take her off of your hands now if you don't mind."

The chubby farmer seemed shocked but accepted the coins and handed over the gray dappled mare alone with a saddle and reins.

Aralyn gently led the tired, starving mare out from the barn and took her to where Bayard stood waiting.

"Now Bayard," Aralyn said to Johan's steed as she pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag, "can you find your own way back to the castle and make sure that Johan gets this message?"

The white horse whinnied in reply and as soon as Aralyn had secured the message he was off.

Then she turned to the mare that had taken to lying down under a nearby tree, kneeling down she pulled an apple out from her bag and held it out for the horse to eat. Soon all the food she had was gone and after a few minutes she gently urged the tired horse to her feet and walked beside her as they made their way back to the castle.

By the time they had made it back to the castle it was almost supper time, but Aralyn wasn't in a hurry, slowly she led her horse into the stable.

Upon walking in she was surprised to find Johan and Peewit working in a stall next t Bayard's, "Guys what are you doing?"

Both boys looked at her, "We're cleaning out this unused stall so that you can use it." Peewit explained.

"We got your letter when Bayard came back and we thought that you could use some place to house your horse."

"Awww," Aralyn said, "You guys are the best!" while pulling both of them into a warm hug.

Once she pulled out of the hug Peewit ran up and tried to touch the mare's nose, however the sick horse reared and tried to get away from his touch.

"Geez!" Peewit exclaimed "what's wrong with her?"

"She had an abusive owner." Aralyn explained, "That's the main reason why I bought her, I can't stand to see cruelty like that. But I guess she's like that because she has never been able to trust anyone."

Aralyn moved slowly moved towards her horse and took the reins in hand, then led her towards the stall that the boys had prepared for her.

After the horse settled in Aralyn had an idea,

"You know she might trust someone who is kind to her, like in this story I remember."

"What was the story about?" Peewit asked as the teens walked out of the stables.

"It was about a horse that was as wild as the land its self and he was captured by some cruel humans who wanted the land he was from. However the horse refused to be broken and used his all to prevent them from taming him, and eventually he made his way home, free."

After supper Aralyn grabbed Peewit's lute and made her way down to the stables, down to her horse, and she retuned the lute and began to sing,

_I hear the wind across the plain _

_A sound so strong that calls my name _

_It's wild like the river _

_It's warm like the sun _

_Ya it's here_

_this is where I belong_

Under the starry skies

_Where eagles have flown _

_This place is paradise _

_It's the place I call home _

_The moon on the mountains _

_The whisper through the trees _

_The waves on the water _

_Let nothing come between this and me_

Cuz everything I want

_Is everything that's here _

_And when we're all together _

_There's nothing to fear _

_And wherever I wander _

_The one thing I've learned _

_It's to here - I will always...always return_

Aralyn had her eyes closed near the end but when she opened them she found the horse's head in her lap. Gently she lowered her hand and stroked the mare's mane.

"You know," she said quietly, "you need a name."

After thinking for a while she asked "How bout Carley?" the mare looked up at her and nuzzled her nose against Aralyn's hand, "Alright Carley it is." She finished as she stood up and left the stables only to find Johan and Peewit waiting outside for her.

"Hey guys whatcha doing?" she asked innocently.

"We heard you singing and Peewit wanted his lute back so he could perform for the King."

"Oh well here you go Peewit." She said as she handed the instrument over to the jester, who ran off as soon as he had it in his hands.

"Hey Johan?"

"Yes Aralyn?"

"Could you show me how to use my sword properly, I need to be able to protect myself, especially if I'm on my own." She asked while poking fun at Johan for his earlier comment.

The squire shook his head and took his sword out, "Very well." He said as he smiled. Aralyn mimicked his actions and smirked back.

"First check your feet," he corrected while getting behind her, "this foot back and this foot forward like this."

After a few run thorughs of basic technique both of them agreed that that was enough for one night and they began to make their way into the castle.

"Why?" Johan asked suddenly.

Aralyn looked up at him, "Why what?"

"Why name her Carley?"

Aralyn smiled as she looked up at the stars, "I named her Carley because it means freed one." She said referring to how she freed Carley from her cruel owner.

Johan nodded in understanding as they passed the throne room, "Well all things considered she has a much better owner than she did before."

Aralyn blushed but remained silent.

"Hey you guys!" said a voice from behind, turning they found Peewit running towards them, "Aralyn don't forget that you start working tomorrow."

"Aww," Aralyn groaned, " I completely forgot. I mean with helping the smurfs, returning the magic stick, getting magic lessons, rescuing Carley, and getting swordplay lessons it totally slipped my mind."

"Wait, what?" Peewit questioned in surprise, "Homnibus is giving you magic lessons?"

"Yeah Homnibus and Papa Smurf are teaching me." Aralyn said happily.

"Well I think it is time that we were all in bed by now," Johan suggested changing the subject, "you two have an early start tomorrow."

"Do we have to?" the two court entertainers asked with huge pleading eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Johan said while avoiding eye contact, "you two need to go to bed, you need your rest."

Aralyn dramatically hung her head and pouted her lip, "Fine.", as she shuffled down the hallway.

Soon they were nearing Aralyn's room, and she turned around as she opened the door, "Hey Peewit, come here."

"Why what is it?" the jester asked.

"You're it!" she exclaimed as she tagged him and quickly put the door between them.

Johan quickly grabbed Peewit as the miniature jester squirmed and made attemps to get back at their quirky friend and simply said, "Goodnight Aralyn!"

"Night guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10...<strong>

**Peewit: What are you doing?**

**Aralyn: Counting to ten.**

**Johan: Why?**

**Aralyn: Cuz people say that if you take time to count to ten and don't focus on anything else then you'll calm down.**

**Peewit: Does it work?**

**Aralyn: Sure I guess it does. Either way I can't kill you guys, if I did two things would go wrong. One I wouldn't be able to finish my story without you, and two all the Johan and Peewit fangirls out there would kill me.**

**Peewit: What's a fangirl?**

**Aralyn: You don't wanna know.**

_*hey people check out my deviantart, just type in my user name in the search and my works will show up, hope you like*_


	9. 8 There was a maiden, a maiden so fair

**Author's Note: Hey everyone it Thanksgiving! I love my turkey!**

**Peewit: What's thanksgving?**

**Aralyn: Oh... um... you see there were these people call pilgrims that came over to America, and after a long and hard jorney they had an even worse year in the new land. Several people died trying to make a home in America.**

**Smurfette: Oh, that's so sad. *sob***

**Peewit: I don't get it you have a holiday to celebrate people who died?**

**Aralyn: I wasn't finished. After that had first winter they made friends with some natives that showed them how to raise food in Americ and how to survive. When harvest time came they had such a huge harvest that they held a huge feast in order to celebrate.**

**Peewit: Now that's my kind of holiday.**

**Aralyn: So now every year americans take this day to make a huge meal and to think of what they are thankful for.**

**Sumrfette: Why that's absolutly smurfy.**

**Aralyn: Yeah I think so too. Now on to the story. I do not own the smurfs,**

**Peewit: Or me and Johan. All she owns is herself.**

**Smurfette: Enjoy!**

_**Adventure in an Alternate Reality**_

* * *

><p>It was what you might call another ordinary day at the castle, and Aralyn and Johan were using this moment to study in peace. That is until,<p>

"Johan, Johan, Aralyn, Aralyn!"

Aralyn looked up from her book of spells and sarcastically snapped, "Peewit, Peewit, is there an echo in here, echo in here?"

The blonde haired jester merely gave her a look and continued, "Very funny, but you must listen to my beautiful new song,

_There was a maiden_

_a maiden so fair_

_with sun in her heart_

_and gold in her hair_"

Johan thought that now would be a good time to make an escape, "Oh I just remembered Peewit I have some chores to do."

Peewit however would not hear of it, "You always have chores when I start singing," he complained, "but this time you gotta listen,

_There was a maiden_

_a maiden so fair_

_with sun in her heart_

_and gold in her hair_"

"Way to go Johan what do we do now?" Aralyn said as she nudged the distraught squire.

Johan looked around then exclaimed, "What luck a window!"

And with that the two teen leaped out of the window and down to the ground below. On landing they were surprised to hear,

"Johan, Aralyn!" came the voice of Princess Savina

"Excuse us for dropping in Princess." Johan apologized, "I see your fencing has improved."

"Thanks to you, can you show me more?" the princess asked enthusiastically.

Aralyn perked up at the opportunity to learn some more moves and joined in, "Yeah me too, please?"

Johan thought for a second, "Well I shouldn't but here's another ploy you might try." He said while drawing his blade and showing the two girls another block and attack combo.

"Now you two try it." He said.

The two girls faced each other and had a small spar.

Johan watched, "Excellent!" he encouraged after a few minutes.

"Chores huh?" Aralyn could just hear Peewit mumbling from the window above, "Well they all missed out on a beautiful song."

"Savina," came the loud voice of Dame Barbara, "you may be the King's niece but you are not a proper princess yet." The relentless baroness reprimanded Savina.

Savina was crestfallen, "Yes Dame Barbara." She said softly as she hung her head.

Dame Barbara continued "and you never will be unless you study your lessons, ladies do not fence with young squires."

"Oh uh I was just leaving." Johan managed to stammer out as he made another escape.

Aralyn wasn't too far behind, "Yeah me too."

The two teens made their way through the castle hallways, avoiding being found by Peewit.

After a while Aralyn broke the silence, "Man I feel kinda guilty for ditching Savina like that, I'm gunna go bust her out of her studies for a while." She said while making a turn to make her way to Savina's room.

"Alright but don't get yourself or her in trouble." The squire warned the misquevious court entertainer.

Aralyn only gave him a sly grin and said, "Sorry Johan can't make any promises there." And dashed around the corner before he could stop her.

Coming to Savina's door Aralyn gave a soft knock, "Excuse me Dame Barbara?"

Dame Barbara opened the door, obviously not pleased that Aralyn was interrupting the princess' studies, "Yes what is it?"

"The King wanted to see you for a moment in the throne room." Aralyn lied through her teeth.

Dame Barbara bought the act, "Of course. Keep up your studies Savina." She ordered as she left the room.

"Yes Dame Barbara." Savina repeated robotically.

Aralyn walked over to the table that Savina was studying at, "Whatcha studying?"

"Astrology." Savina said simply without looking up from her papers.

"In the middle of the day? Wouldn't that be better to study at night?" Aralyn said, now certainly questioning the baroness' sanity.

Savina set down her quill and looked up at Aralyn, "I know, but anyway what are you doing here?"

"Busting you out of your studies for a little while." Aralyn said with a grin on her face.

The girls made their way down the hall to the kitchen "Even a proper princess needs a snack now and then." Savina said logically.

Aralyn nodded but almost stopped in her tracks when she heard some familiar singing coming from the direction of the kitchen,

"Oh no please tell me that Peewit is not torturing someone in the kitchen."

Rounding the corner the two girls looked into the kitchen to find Peewit singing to the King's potion maker, Clauderic, but Clauderic wasn't listening he was putting something in the King's drink.

"Savina!" yelled Dame Barbara.

"Ack!" Aralyn chocked as she dashed out of reach of the unhappy baroness.

"Oh, Dame Barbara." Savina managed to get out.

"What are you doing here? A proper princess' place is surly not in the kitchen."

"Yes Dame Barbara but just-" Savina attempted to explain.

"No buts come along back to your astrology lessons." Dame Barbara scolded as she dragged Savina back to her studies.

Savina sighed, "Yes Dame Barbara."

Aralyn watched as they walked down the hallway and she began to sneak off in the opposite direction. After a few minutes she picked a tapestry and hid behind it while she kept a look out for the outraed baroness.

Suddenly a voice came from behind as a hand tapped her on the shoulder, "Uh Aralyn?"

Aralyn acted without thinking and jumped only to come crashing down with the tapestry in her hands, causing it to cover her on the floor.

After finally getting untangled from the heavy material she found herself looking at a familiar pair of brown boots.

"Jeez Johan ya gotta stop doing that, one of these days your gunna give me a heart attack!"

Johan offered his hand to help her up, "Sorry, what were you doing anyway?" he asked with a smile on his face

Aralyn looked around to make sure no one was coming, "Hiding." She said simply.

"From?"

"Dame Barbara."

Johan's smile turned into a smirk, "Let me guess, for getting Savina out her lessons through trickery?"

Aralyn waved her finger in the air while rolling her eyes, "Ding ding ding give the young man a prize."

Johan ingnored the comment and grabbed Aralyn's hand "Come on."

Aralyn gave him a confused look, "Why?"

"Because as the court's magician you now have a responsibility to be there for the King when he makes decision and addresses matters of state and such." Johan explained as he led Aralyn down the hall and towards the throne room.

"Fine."

As the two teens made their way down the hall they both noticed that they were still holding hands. With faces bright red they quickly pulled their hands apart entered the throne room.

"Mmm delicious, a meal fit for a king if I do say so myself," the King was saying as he finished his meal, "Now to the business of the day, first…" but he never finished his sentence, instead with an enourmous yawn the King collapsed in his chair.

The entire room was filled with the gasps of surprise and shock.

"Your highness?"

"Sire!"

"Oh no uncle!"

"Maybe he's fainted from too much food." Peewit thought out loud.

"I think not, who poured the kings drink?" Johan asked.

"Yeah who poured the king's drink?" Peewit echoed.

"Why I poured it for him myself," Dame Barbara said as she pointed to herself, "besides I drank some and I'm perfectly alright." She added in defence.

Peewit laughed, "Ha ha ha that's a matter of opinion."

"I second that." Aralyn giggled.

"Alright who brought the king his food?" Johan continued.

"Yeah what traitor brought the king his food?" Peewit mimicked without thinking.

"You did!" Dame Barbara shouted at the pint sized jester.

"Oh," Peewit said in shock, "Now wait a minute no one accuses Peewit!"

Johan tried to calm his friend down, "Easy my friend the important thing now is to help the King."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," a voice said as a grimy middle aged man stepped out from the shadows, "perhaps a potion?"

At that moment Savina put the pieces together, "I saw Clauderic drop something in the king's food, he had a strange looking vial." She exclaimed while pointing at the evil potion maker.

"It is rude to point Savina." Dame Barbara corrected the princess.

"What have you done to the King, Clauderic?" Johan interigated the potion maker.

Clauderic smirked, "He is asleep and only I can wake him, the price for this service only one thousand pieces of gold." He said as he rubbed his hands together greedly.

Everyone was shocked at the demand, "One thousand pieces of gold!"

"Hey that's blackmail!" Peewit exclaimed.

"It's the dungeon for you Clauderic!" Johan yelled at the evil man.

Clauderic cackled, "Fools you'll never catch me!" and ran for the nearest door.

"Get him." Peewit shouted.

Johan joined in the chase, "Stop traitor!" with Aralyn not far behind them.

Clauderic laughed manaically as he leaped through an opened door and closed it behind him.

Peewit tried to skid to a stop but only succeded in slamming his face into the closed door.

Johan came up from behind and made an attempt to open the door, "He's locked the door." He said a matter afactly.

"You don't say." Peewit said while rubbing his sore nose.

"There's still a chance I can stop him." Johan stated making his way to a window.

"Oh Johan be carful." Savina said, worried about the young squire.

"Have no fear princess," he reassured, "I hope this works." And with that he jumped out the window.

Aralyn stood by the locked door and concentrated, "Ancient door that has us blocked, let us through yourself unlocked." And with a click the door opened.

Aralyn drew her sword and raced down the stairs after Clauderic and came to the end just in time to hear Johan call out,

"Clauderic hold!"

Clauderic was quick to answer, "Never." As he made a turn to go the opposite direction.

Johan bent down and grabbed the rug on the ground, giving it a yank he caused Clauderic to loose his balance as he approached Aralyn.

Aralyn saw this and moved to the side while holding her arm out at neck height. Clauderic slammed into Aralyn's arm and hit the ground with a thud, his sleeping potion falling out of his pocket.

"Now that's what I call a clothes line." Aralyn said, her voice full of pride.

Johan ran up and took the vial of the sleeping potion, "Got you Clauderic and I've got your sleeping potion."

"Now what was that about getting away?" Aralyn asked as she took some rope and bound the man's hands behind his back.

The two teens returned with the captured criminal and left him to the two gaurds outside the throne room.

"Come on King wake up wake up." Peewit requested of the uncousious King as the jester patted his unmoving hand.

"Clauderic locked up in the dungeon." Johan confirmed.

"And we got his sleeping potion too." Aralyn finished.

"Good," said a relived Peewit, "but the king still sleeps what do we do?"

Johan held up the clear green vial, "Take this vial to enchanter Homnibus he'll have an antidote. I hope"

Savina perked up, "I'm going with you!"

"No young lady," Dame Barbara scolded, "a princess' place is in the castle not on a horse."

Savina hung her head, "Yes Dame Barbara I understand."

Without another word Aralyn, Johan, and Peewit made their way to the stables, on their steeds, and across the drawbridge.

"We're still a long way from Homnibus," Johan said aloud, "Hiya faster Bayard!"

Peewit, noticing Johan pulling ahead tried to urge Biquette, "Come on Biquette move it," and as he pass Johan he crossed his arms in a prideful manner, "What are you waiting for Johan?"

Aralyn rolled her eyes, "Men, always so competitive."

Johan looked back at Aralyn, smirking in amusment, then he noticed a rider behind them on the road, "Oh what have we here?"

Aralyn looked back as well, "Looks like another rider."

Johan shouted turned and shouted towards Peewit, "Hold it Peewit someone's coming."

"Friend or foe?" Peewit asked as he and Biquette trotted up to the two teens.

"That my dear Peewit we will soon learn."

"Halt!" Peewit commanded to the cloaked figure.

"State your business."

The figure's horse reared and as the figure's hood fell down all three teens gasped in astonishment, "Princess Savina!"

"I was wondering how long you would stick to your books." Johan joked.

"There's nothing wrong with books Johan but a lady needs a little excitement." Savina said.

Aralyn couldn't help but agree with that statement, Here, here!"

"Let's go." Savina said as she urged her horse onward.

The two boys raced ahead, reconsumed in their racing.

Aralyn pulled Carley up by Savina, "Come on Savina lets show them what us girls can really do." And with that the two girls charged ahead of the two boys, who watched them in shock, "Hey I thought you guys were in a hurry?" Aralyn said while grabbing Peewit's lute and began to sing, "Ohh….

_We're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz_

_If ever a Wiz there was_

_If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was_

_The Wizard of Oz is one because_

_Because, because, because, because, because_

_Because of the wonderful things he does_

_We're off to see the wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"_

"What are you singing?" Johan asked as Aralyn finished.

"It's a song from a story in my world." Aralyn explained, not really sure how to explain movies, or tv for that matter.

"What's the story about?" Peewit wondered.

Aralyn thought for a moment, "It was about a girl that felt unappreciated by her family and in a bad storm she was transported to a magical world, but after that she wanted to go home, but the only way people could think of for her to get home was to see a Wizard, the Wizard of Oz, on the way she's attacked by a witch, and makes friends with a scarecrow, a tinman, and a cowardly lion, in the end they defeat the witch and the girl finally makes it home to her family."

After about tem more minutes of riding the four teens had arrived at Homnibus' home.

Johan entered first, "Homnibus, Homnibus thank goodness you're here."

"And we can use your help too Papa Smurf." Peewit added, noticing the blue elder's presence at the chess set.

"Yes you must save my poor uncle, the King." Savina explained.

"The King?" Homnibus asked, officially interested, "What's wrong?"

"Clauderic, the potion maker, put him to sleep with this and now we can't wake him." Peewit reiterated for the two experienced magic users.

Homnibus took the vial of the green potion and held it up to a lit candle, while Papa Smurf and Aralyn came closer to get a look as well, "It's defiantly oil of deadly nightshade Papa Smurf." The old wizard confirmed.

"With a clove of Elmwood smurfed in." Papa Smurf added.

"Right," agreed Homnibus, lifting the vial to his nose and gave it a sniff, "And I also detect the scent of bitter pond snort."

"No," said Papa Smurf, "I smurf it's toad weed."

"Pond snort Papa Smurf." Homnibus countered.

"Toad weed defiantly toad weed." Papa Smurfs disagreed.

"Pond snort!" Homnibus yelled.

"Toad weed!" Papa Smurfs shouted back.

"Stop, stop!" Peewit interrupted, "Is there any antidote?"

"Oh most definitely." Homnibus replied.

"I smurf we can both agree on that."

"Then let's get on with it." An exasperated jester urged.

The two magic masters began putting together ingredients while their student looked on, taking into account what they were using.

"Master Homnibus?" Aralyn asked after a few seconds.

"Yes Aralyn?" Homnibus said while turning to face his student.

"In an antidote for deadly nightshade wouldn't you use a concentration of charcoal in the potion?"

Papa Smurf looked at Aralyn, to the potion, and then at Homnibus, "Homnibus I smurf that she is right."

Homnibus smiled as he confirmed Aralyn's statement, "Yes it would seem that you have been following your studies quite well."

Aralyn blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, "Thanks, I am trying my best." She managed to stammer as she made a hasty retreat out the front door.

"I wish I had the same studies as you Aralyn." Savina said as Aralyn exited to house.

Aralyn thought for a second, "Speaking of studies, hey Johan!"

Johan turned towards the girls, "Yes?"

"While their working in there could you give Savina and me another fencing lesson, please?" Aralyn asked drawing her sword.

Johan grinned as he too took out his blade, "Are you going to join us Savina?" Aralyn asked when the princess made no move to practice.

"Sorry Aralyn, I didn't think to bring my sword." Savina said as she took a seat on the ground next to Peewit.

Aralyn faced Johan and took one of the stances that he had shown her about a week ago. Neither moved for a few seconds but it was Johan that moved first. Lifting his sword he brought it down towards her right shoulder.

Piviting on her left foot Aralyn swung completely around, blocking the squire's sword with her own. Putting all her weight behind her she pushed Johan back and swung her sword at him then faked out to another direction.

After several minutes of fairly evenly matched attacks and blocks Johan attempted to hit Aralyn with a side swipe but she was ready.

Ducking down she did a summersault and in regaining her footing whirled around to hit Johan's sword with all the strength she had, which sent it flying.

Taking a step back she lifted her sword point so it was aimed at Johan's chest.

From behind they heard applause, turning around they saw Peewit, Savina, Homnibus, Papa Smurf, and Clumsy cheering their performance.

Aralyn was thoughouly embarrassed, which left her face as red as the material on the King's robe, waving it off in an attempt to change the subject she suggested that they get back to the castle with the upmost haste.

Before long the teens had left Homnibus' home and were making their way back acros the lowered drawbridge.

"I sure hope this antidote works." Peewit said worriedly

"Keep your lances crossed." Johan said in an attempt to reassure his half sized friend.

As soon as they entered the castle Johan, Aralyn, and Peewit made their way to the sleeping King while Savina sneaked back to her room to change before Dame Barbara saw her.

Once everyone was reunited in the throne room Johan took the potion and held it under the King's nose.

"Oh," the grogy monarch gaged, "What's going on here? Where's my desert?"

"He's back to normal alright." Peewit giggled.

"Well it's about time." Dame Barbara stated, seemingly indiffrent.

Savina ran forward and gave her uncle a huge hug, "Oh uncle I'm so glad your back!"

"But where have I been?" the King asked, obviously confused.

"In a trance sire, as a result of this potion makers trickery." Johan explained while pointing to a bound and guarded Clauderic.

"He wanted a thousand pieces of gold to release you from the trance." Peewit continued.

"But we wouldn't hear of it." Aralyn finished.

The King was not pleased "This man is a nave and will be banish from my kingdom forever." He ordered the guards.

"Banished!" Clauderic chocked out in shock.

"You heard the King," Johan confirmed, "take him away."

Clauderic ranted as he was led out of the castle and across the drawbridge, "You haven't seen the last of me one day I'll rule this kingdom, you haven't seen the last of me, mark my words I shall return."

From one of the towers the four teens watched the traitor, "Oh Johan he frightens me." Savina whispered.

Johan reassured her, "Never fear."

"Come on Savina," Aralyn smirked, "if Clauderic comes back you got me and Johan to protect you, and if that doesn't work then we can always have Peewit sing at him."

"Hey," Peewit complained, "that's not funny!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Alright people what are we thankful for?<strong>

**Smurfette: Flowers!**

**Grouchy: I hate being thankful.**

**Peewit: Food!**

**Papa Smurf: My little smurfs.**

**Jokey: Hahaha A surprise!**

**Johan: Adventure.**

**Aralyn: I'm thankful for all my amazing frineds! Group hug!**

**Everyone: *hugs***

**Aralyn: I'm also thankful for all my reader, please review.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone check out my deviantart, a special dedication to flowerpower71. If you have not read her story it is a must!<em>

_If you didn't know already just type in Aralyn187 in the author search and my works should show up. Enjoy!_


	10. 9 Have fun storming the castle!

**Author's note: Hey, hey, hey. I'm back! Man it feels like it's been forever since I last posted.**

**Peewit: Yeah it does.**

**Aralyn: Hey if you had classes all week and exams coming up then you'd be more concerned about you grades too. But hey people the good news is I got two exams down and only three more to go the you know what that means!**

**Johan: It means that your done?**

**Aralyn: Right and I'm so excited for Sunday! Ya know why? Ya know why? Cuz I'm gunna be singing at Disney's epcot!**

**Peewit: I thought you didn't like singing in front of people?**

**Aralyn: That's when I'm singing alone, at epcot I'm one among around 200 people, there I'm just one voice in the crowd. Plus they give me tickets**

**Johan: I guess that makes sense.**

**Peewit: Wait, so they're paying you to sing. Can I do that!**

**Aralyn: Sorry Peewit you're just a chaperone, Johan gets to sing!**

**Johan + Peewit: WHAT!**

**Aralyn: I don't own the smurfs, Johan, Peewit, or any body else, all I own is me. Enjoy!**

**_Adventure in an Alternate Reality_**

* * *

><p>Aralyn, Johan, and the King were in Clauderic's old potion room; unfortunately they had to listen to Peewit's singing,<p>

"Oh I'm a great potion maker

A shaker of this a teaspoon of that

Some bark from a tree a hair from a rat

A sprinkle of salt

Some barley and malt." he ended on a squeak.

"Stop it stop it," the King ordered in annoyance, "less singing and more mixing."

"I'm almost done sire," Peewit assured the impatient monarch, "I'll prove without a doubt that I should be your new potion maker,

My potions will treat

sore toes and sore feet

Just stay in your seat." He finished as he placed a simmering bowl of strange contents on the ground before the King.

"Here you are sire a cure for your bunions."

The King gave a pleading look to Johan and Aralyn, as if to come up with some excuse for him to leave suddenly, but when neither made a move the King rolled his eyes and placed one foot in the bowl.

At first it remarkably seemed to be working but then came a huge explosion that knocked both the King and Aralyn off their feet, "Oh ohhhh ohh." Moaned the King as he rubbed his head.

Johan helped Aralyn to her feet, "Have you anything for a head ache Peewit?" he asked chuckling.

"Very funny." Peewit said sarcastically.

"Actually it is," Aralyn countered as she dusted herself off, "Is it really that hard to find a recipe in a book as opposed to making up one through rhyme?"

Peewit ignored the comment "Sit right there your majesty I'll come up with something.

To clear up the head

some sulfur some lead

Some mushrooms some zinc

Some octopus ink."

Johan leaned over and tried to reason with the frustrated monarch, "Just give him another chance sire."

King didn't seem the least bit swayed, "At least Clauderic didn't sing." He muttered, his hands covering his ears.

"Well at least Peewit isn't trying to take over your kingdom." Aralyn argued.

Peewit finished his singing and placed another ingredient in the pot, "This will fix your head ache sire, Sire? Where are you? I can't see a thing." Sure enough no one could see, or breathe for that matter.

Peewit's concoction had filled the room with a thick purple smoke.

"Where's the window?" the King coughed, "I must have air, help, help, help!

The three teens made their way to the window that the King had fallen out of and was now hanging by a few vines.

Aralyn giggled, "Now that's what I call drastic action."

"What are you doing down there?" Peewit asked the King innocently.

Johan ran out of the room and made his way down the staircase "Hang on sire."

Aralyn followed "Does he really have a choice?"

"Do I really have a choice." They just managed to hear the King yell through the walls.

"Oh my gosh I'm psychic." Aralyn said with a grin.

As they reached to bottom they could hear the King at the end of his rope, "Oh help ohhh!"

Coming around the corner with all haste Johan and Aralyn managed to catch the frantic King.

"How's the head ache?" Peewit comically asked the King before running off.

The King sighed, "Maybe I should have banished Peewit instead of Clauderic." He thought out loud.

The King, Johan, and Aralyn made their way back up the tower and back into the potion maker's lab.

"Come now your majesty would you be willing to try something else?" Aralyn asked as she looked at some herbs on the wall self.

"Depends on what it is." The King said cautiously as Aralyn dropped some herbs in a teapot full of hot water.

Aralyn poured some of the herbal tea and handed the cup to the King, "Well first let's take care of that headache, here."

King looked at it "What is it?"

Aralyn took out a mortar and pestle and began to mash up some more herbs, "Chamomile tea with a hint of passionflower, both are used in treat pains and migraines." She explained.

"And something for the King's feet?" Johan asked.

"I'm getting there," Aralyn said as she took some of the paste she had made and began to apply it to the King's bunions, "This paste of pineapple, chamomile, clove, and pepper would normally be used over weeks but with a simple spell I can amplify the effects.

Our monarch you bother you painful sore

I banish you now to cause pain no more." She chanted from memory.

There was a small light in the room and then it was gone.

The King looked down at his feet, "It worked!" he gasped in amazement.

Aralyn's face took on a shade of pink as she quickly took her leave of the room, "It was nothing." She murmured, trying to avoid attention.

Johan followed her out, "Nothing? You've done what even Clauderic couldn't do, Homnibus and Papa Smurf have taught you well." He complimented as they made their way down the hall.

Aralyn's blush deepened and she picked up her pace, "It was just basic herb knowledge and a beginner's spell."

And so it went for about five minutes with Johan trying to convince Aralyn that she was really good at something while Aralyn would wave it off and try to change the subject in complete and total embarrassment.

Eventually they made it down to the courtyard where Peewit was practicing his juggling act again, with a bit of a twist; he was using apples and bananas.

"Hey you two where have you been." The miniature court jester asked.

Before Aralyn could come up with some half believable story Johan had already told Peewit what happened.

Peewit was astonished at Aralyn's talent but Aralyn changed the subject again, "So Peewit what are we doing for our next performance for the King?"

"I don't know," Peewit thought, "what about a song from your world?"

"A song?" Aralyn asked as she blushed, just thinking about singing in front of people made her embarrassed, "What kind of song were you thinking?"

"I don't know," the entertainer repeated, "just pick one you like."

Aralyn thought for a moment then grabbed Peewit's lute.

"_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Make it count, _

_Play it straight._

_Don't look back, _

_Don't hesitate._

_When you go big time._

_Whatcha know, _

_Whatcha feel._

_Never quit, _

_And make it real._

_When you roll big time._

_Hey! Hey!_

_Listen to your heart now! _

_Hey! Hey!_

_Don't you feel the rush?_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Better take your shot now._

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Cmon shake it up! _

_Whatcha gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose, _

_If you want it all, _

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life ya got, _

_So ya gotta live it big time._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Step it up, _

_Get in gear._

_Go for broke, _

_Make it clear._

_Gotta go big time._

_Make it work, _

_Get it right._

_Change the world over night._

_Gotta dream big time._

_Hey! Hey!_

_Give it all you got now._

_Hey! Hey!_

_Isn't it a rush?_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Finish what you start now._

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Cmon shake it up! _

_Whatcha gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose, _

_If you want it all, _

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life ya got, _

_So ya gotta live it big time._

_Look around, _

_Every light is shining now, _

_It's brighter somehow._

_Look around, _

_Nothings really as it seems, _

_Nothing but dreams._

_You and I, _

_Gonna make a brand new sound, _

_Like we own this town._

_We can fly, _

_Now our feet are off the ground, _

_We'll never look down._

_Welcome to the big time, _

_All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine._

_Welcome to the good times, _

_Life will never be the same._

_Cmon shake it up! _

_Whatcha gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose, _

_If you want it all, _

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life ya got, _

_So ya gotta live it big time._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_If you want it all, _

_Lay it on the line._

_It's the only life ya got, _

_So ya gotta live it big time."_

Aralyn finished feeling as silly as a monkey trying to play the trumpet at a concert hall.

Looking up she noticed that the boys were just staring at her, "Guys? Say something."

Peewit was the first to snap out of it, "That song is so cool, can you teach it to me?"

"Sure, wait where did you learn the word cool?"

"I heard you use it when you were talking to Carley."

"But do you have any idea what that word means Peewit?" Johan asked.

"Not really."

Aralyn shook her head, "Oh Peewit." Then picked up some of her supplies and began to make her way to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Johan asked.

"She's headed to the kitchen Johan. Come to think of it that's not a bad idea." Peewit said as he followed suit and rushed to the kitchen.

The three teens made their way to the kitchen and Aralyn grabbed a few rolls, some meat, an apple, and a wine skin full of water, "Now if you two will excuse me I have some studies to attend to." And with that she left the kitchen and made her way to her room where she planned to study for the next few hours.

Sometime late at night Aralyn was shaken from her sleep by a loud noise. Looking down she noticed that she had fallen asleep at her books, and then came another loud bang, like a door slamming.

Aralyn's curiosity got the better of her, "What in the world?"

Exiting her room she noticed Savina had gotten up to investigate as well

"Dame Barbara? What's wrong? What's wrong? Where are they all going?" The princess asked her friend as a group of castle staff walked pass them without even giving them any notice.

Aralyn was equally confused, "I'm not sure Savina but we can always find out." And the two girls followed the group down the hall.

The group made their way down the hall, down the stairs and into the dungeons where two thugs were corralling them into the cells.

"They're putting everyone in the dungeon." Aralyn gasped.

Savina was equally horrified "Oh how awful we must tell the King."

But as the girls turned around Savina's hand was grabbed by a thin scraggily one.

"Oh no my pretty little tattletales." Clauderic taunted.

"Clauderic let me go." Savina cried out as she struggled against the evil potion maker.

"Of course," Clauderic mocked, "but first I brought you a flower my dear." He said as he pulled out a strange black flower and held it out towards the princess.

Aralyn recognized the flower from one of her books on herbs and flowers, "Savina don't smell that flower it's a black hellebore."

But Savina was already ahead of her yelling "No! help help!" and prying herself loose from her captor grip.

Both girls ran down the hall with Clauderic hot on their trail.

"There's no one to help you." Clauderic cackled only to stop short.

"I wouldn't say that." Johan challenged, sword drawn.

"Me either." Agreed Peewit.

Clauderic held out the black hellebore towards the squire, "A peace offering Johan?"

Johan didn't even give it a second thought, and cut the flower off from the stem, "Thanks Clauderic I love fresh cut flowers."

Clauderic was outraged, "Marrow Clovis seize them!"

"Run Savina we must get to the King." Johan instructed the princess who was hiding behind the next bend in the hall.

"Let's hope Clauderic hasn't got to him first." Savina said, worried about her poor uncle.

Almost to the King's chambers Peewit decided to have a little fun, "Nah na nana na you can't catch me." And leaped out of the goons before they could grab him.

Johan blocked up the door in an effort to slow down the traitoress villains, "Awaken the King." He instructed his comrades.

Savina looked to her uncle who was walking aimlessly towards the door, "Oh no it's too late."

"Naw he's just sleepwalking." Peewit reassured the Savina, "Come on up and at'em sire."

The King opened his eyes in a daze, "What's all the fuss?"

"Nothing nothing at all your castle's just been invaded that's all." A frustrated Peewit snapped sarcastically.

That woke the King up right away "What!"

"Quickly sire get dressed we have to get out of here before they get in." Johan instructed the King as he held the door from being pounded in.

Savina looked around, "Wait where's Aralyn?"

Where was Aralyn, well she had kept running, through another hall, another stair, another hall, another room, till she had made her way down to the courtyard level and was on the lookout for Clauderic or any of his goons.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whipped around with a firm right hook, landing it strait in the perpetrator's nose.

"Ohh," moaned a familiar raven haired boy, "remind me never to have you as an enemy."

"Johan!" Aralyn gasped, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She exclaimed as she reached out trying to get a look at the squire's injured nose.

"No Aralyn it's no problem." Johan said as he waved her off and led the group around the corner towards the drawbridge.

"Look smurfs, they're under a spell too." Savina pointed out as they came into view of the spellbound smurfs that were standing in the middle of the courtyard.

Peewit reached down and scooped the three smurfs up, "We'll take them with us."

Not a moment later Clauderic spotted the five escapees, "There they are."

"Across the drawbridge hurry," Johan urged his companions as he turned, sword drawn to face Clauderic and two of his fiendish followers, "I'll hold them off."

"Not alone you aren't." Aralyn said as she too drew her blade and prepared to fight.

Johan fought the chubby goon called Clovis while Aralyn fought off a tall thin goon by the name of Capricorn.

Clauderic could see that this was getting no-where so he called out to Marrow, "Raise the bridge." And he stepped back with his two goons close behind, "You'll never make it." He taunted Johan and Aralyn as they ran up the drawbridge, trying to jump across to safety.

Aralyn made it before Johan and she rolled to a stop on the opposite shore while Johan used his sword as leverage to launch himself across the moat.

"Made it." Johan gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Barley." Aralyn reminded, equally out of breath.

Pewit rolled his eyes, "He loses more swords that way." He said referring to Johan's sword that was now stuck in the wood work of the drawbridge.

"We should get moving before they get the bright idea to shoot us full of arrows." Aralyn grimly said as she gripped her side with a soft hiss.

Walking into the forest Johan came up beside Aralyn, "Are you alright?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Aralyn shook her head, "No I'm fine, it's just a bruise from when I landed off the drawbridge. How's your nose?"

"It's fine." Johan lied.

Aralyn grinned, "You know we can just both keep lying or we can both admit defeat and do something about them."

Facing each other they held out their hands and shook, "Truce." They said at the same time.

As they released hands Aralyn reached into her herb pouch and pulled out two thin brown dried leaves, gave one to Johan, "Devil's claw," she said, "Disregard the name, it's meant for relieving pain and inflammation." She explained as she nibbled on the small bit of leaf, Johan followed suit.

"It's no use Peewit we're lost."

"But we've got to find Papa Smurf, perhaps he can help us I hope." Peewit reasoned.

"Don't we need a smurf to guide us to the village?" Savina asked.

"Yes," Johan confirmed, "but these three are in no condition to guide us anywhere."

"Condition?" the King yawned "Who's in condition?"

Suddenly there came a voice from below "Johan, Peewit, Aralyn, you Highness what are you doing out here?"

Aralyn spoke up, "Papa Smurf we're-"

"looking for you." Peewit finished for her.

Papa Smurf got a look at his previously lost smurfs, "Just as I feared the hellebore, well it should wear off in the hour, Smurfette, Smurfette." He said as he clapped his hands, trying to get the female smurf to snap out of her trance.

Smurfette shook her head and came out of her daze, "Oh Papa Smurf!" she exclaimed out of joy.

"Boy am I glad to smurf you," Brainy said equally relieved, "even you Clumsy."

"Oh thanks Brainy." The accident prone smurf said as he rushed forward to give Brainy a hug, but only managed to trip over his own feet and bowled Brainy over.

"Well I could easily change my mind."

"So if the effects of the hellebore only last an hour…" Aralyn though out loud.

"And if the smurfs are recovered…" Johan continued.

"Then so are the King's knights." They said at the same time while pointing at each other in realization.

"Right," said Peewit, "now all we have to do is free them from the dungeon, simple, but how?"

"We'll raise our own army." Johan said, obviously not going to be swayed from his decision.

The group made their way through the trees trying to find the road.

As the sun rose they found the road, but that's not the only thing that they found, along the road they found a cart full of grain, bread, and other goods.

"Hold," Peewit commanded, "what's the big hurry?"

The older looking peasant spoke up first, "We are bringing tribute to our new king, King Clauderic." He said grimly.

The King was outraged "Nonsense Clauderic is a traitorous scoundrel, I am your King!"

The second peasant, a younger looking one was the one who spoke up this time, "A King without an army how can you defend us?"

"We must join together," Johan said, "I have a plan to defeat Clauderic."

The second peasant seemed unsure, "But his forces are strong and the people are afraid."

"Come on your not just going to let some self-proclaimed nave of a king push you around are you?" Aralyn asked, trying to get them to see that submitting to such a silly demand was kinda ridiculous.

The first peasant seemed uplifted by what she said, "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"Just give us a ride into the lion's den." Johan said simply.

The peasants helped the five escapees onto the cart and into the sacks and barrels on board and before they knew it they were on their way back to the castle.

As the cart came close to the castle Aralyn decided to speak up, "Johan if we make it through this remind me to congratulate you, and…if we don't remind me to kill you."

"Wait a minute that makes no sense." Peewit said from a few sacks over.

"Who said it had to?" the other worldly girl asked innocently.

That's when they heard the wheels hit the wood of the castle drawbridge and all conversation fell silent.

It wasn't until they heard Peewit exclaim, "Yeah, fool's gold!" that everyone else jumped out of their hiding places.

"Surprise!"

"Did ya miss us?" Aralyn asked sarcastically.

Clauderic was honestly surprised, "You again!"

"Aw so you do remember." She said as she placed her hand over her heart dramatically.

"This time you won't escape." Clauderic promised as the group separated.

Aralyn and Johan teamed up and found themselves cornered by Marrow and Clovis.

"Nowhere to run Johan." Marrow taunted.

"Better look behind you." Johan warned the two goons, who hadn't noticed what was going on behind them.

"That old trick won't fool me." Marrow said a moment before Savina and the King hit both him and Clovis from behind.

"Well," said Johan with a grin as he faced Aralyn, "I tried to tell them."

The fighting went on for several more minutes but it was becoming clear that without the King's knights, those opposing Clauderic would be outnumbered.

"There are too many of them Johan." One of the peasants said as he battled back to back to back with Aralyn and Johan.

"Help should be on the way." Johan reassured, "I wonder what's keeping the smurfs?" he asked Aralyn.

Aralyn seemed just as curious about the delay, "Hopefully nothing that they can't handle."

Suddenly there was a scream that rang through-out the courtyard, "Oh! Uncle!"

The King stopped what he was doing "Savina!"

Clauderic held a knife to the princess' throat, " Surrender, I have the Princess."

Aralyn, Johan, Peewit, and the peasants were surrounded by Clauderic's goons and made to drop their weapons.

Aralyn scowled, "I hate not winning." She mumbled

"Don't give up hope the smurfs may still come through." Johan said trying to remain positive.

"I sure hope your right."

"Marrow, Clovis take them to the dungeon." Clauderic ordered.

"Momma!" Peewit called out in a panic

Then there was a noise at the other end of the courtyard, the sound of voices, metal, and boots hitting the pavement.

"My knights," the King exclaimed in joy, "they're free!"

Papa Smurf and the other smurfs approached Johan and Aralyn, "Sorry we took so long Johan."

"Better late than never Papa Smurf." Johan said, now in higher spirits then before.

Aralyn smirked, "Come on Johan let's go kick some traitor's butt."

Johan smirked back and with a slight bow he motioned for her to go ahead of him "Ladies first," and with that the quirky female turned and raced after a retreating Clauderic, "excuse me smurfs," Johan said as he too turned and pursued Clauderic, "going somewhere Clauderic?"

"Yeah the party's just getting started." Aralyn taunted the ex-potion maker.

Clauderic took the time to look back at his pursuers, "You'll never catch me." He said only to slam into a closed drawbridge.

Johan and Aralyn pulled to a stop by Clauderic, "Well Clauderic there's one bridge you won't cross when you get to it." Johan said as he pulled the perpetrator to his feet and bound his wrists.

Aralyn was ecstatic, as the guards dragged Clauderic and his followers away to the dungeon she wrapped Johan and Peewit in an enormous hug, "We did it you guys, we did it! And Peewit nice job with the drawbridge, that earns a high five." She said as she let them go and held up her hand.

"What's a 'high five'?" the boys asked, completely confused.

Aralyn rolled her eyes, "I'll explain later, just hit my hand with your hand."

A few weeks later the King, Johan, Aralyn, and Peewit were down by the royal vegetable garden.

"Here's another batch of vegetables sire." Peewit said as he rolled a wheelbarrow full of veggies up for the King to inspect.

The King was in awe, "My garden has never done so well."

"It's the new gardener your Highness," Johan said as he stifled a laugh, "Clauderic was so good at raising hellebore we thought we'd give him a little change raising vegetables."

"Yeah," said Peewit, "he's working on a new plot…of land get it? Plot of land! My kingdom for a joke." He managed to get out between laughs, "Isn't that the funniest thing you ever heard?"

"No." Dame Barbara said from behind.

Peewit seemed shocked, "No?"

"No." the stern baroness confirmed

"Oh you wouldn't know a good joke if it hit you in the fac-" Peewit tried to say as he turned around but instead he got a face full of mashed veggies.

Dame Barbara laughed for the first time Aralyn had seen, "But I certainly know a good joke when it hits 'you' in the face." She said

"Very funny." Mumbled an un-amused jester.

Aralyn ushered the tomato covered entertainer into the kitchen, "Come one Peewit let's get that washed off," and she began looking around the kitchen "let's see clean rag clean rag, ah up there." She said as she found one up on top of a shelf full of books.

Johan came up from behind noticing her trying to reach for the rag that was just out of her arm's length, "Need some help?"

"Naw I… got… no I don't got it!" Aralyn panicked as she grabbed for the rag but only grasped the old wooden shelf and brought it crashing down.

"Oww." Peewit moaned as a book hit him on the head.

"Sorry Peewit."

Johan and Aralyn began picking up the different books and shards of wood.

"Johan! Aralyn! Do you know what this is a book of?" Peewit exclaimed as he held up the book that had hit him in the head.

"A book on mass meal recipes?" Aralyn guessed.

"Wrong!" Peewit shouted, "It's a book of alchemy! Alchemy! Do you know what someone could be capable of if the unlocked the secrets of this book?"

"How should we know Peewit? Neither Aralyn nor I have studied alchemy." Johan said as he placed the rest of the books on a nearby table.

"Well then," said Peewit, "I guess it's up to me to find out." As he marched out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Aralyn looked to the door then back to Johan, "I know you already know what I'm gunna say but I'm gunna say it any way. I have a bad felling about this."

"Once again I think your right." Johan said as he grinned in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: *singing* <strong>**Il est ne, le divin Enfant, Jouez, hautbois, resonnez, musettes; Il est ne, le divin Enfant; Chantons tous son avenement!**

**Johan: I cna not believe that you waited until two days before to tell me that I have to sing around fifteen songs, two of which are in diffrent languages.**

**Aralyn: Come on that one right there is french, weren't you guys first written in french? And the second one is German don't you know any europian languages, it's were you guys originated.**

**Peewit: I'm kinda glad I don't have to sing now.**

**Aralyn: Ah well any way. Yall have a great week end! I have to study for my algebra exam tomorrow and I have only two days to teach a bunch of songs to Johan. Hey Johan your a tenor right?**

**Johan: *groans***

**Aralyn: BTW the song that I sang is Big Time Rush by Big Time Rush, Happy Holidays!**


	11. 10 Doggy Days

**Author's Note: Hey Yall! Nother chapter up! Plus me and Johan had fun singing at Epcot! Didn't we Johan?**

**Johan: Humph!**

**Aralyn: W-what is this? Are you giving me the silent treatment?**

**Johan: Yes, you didn't tell me that I had to sing thirteen songs, twice!**

**Peewit: Wait you say that you're giving her the silent treatment but you speak to her directly after?**

**Aralyn: Way to be a contradiction Johan. Anyway I passed all of my classes for the simester, can I hear a 'Woot Woot'!**

**Johan: Peewit would you be so kind as to inform Aralyn that we need to move on with the intro.**

**Peewit: Aralyn Johan said that-**

**Aralyn: I heard what he said. *sighs and rubs forehead* I do not own the smurfs, Johan, or Peewit they all belong to Peyo.**

**_Adventure in an Alternate Reality_**

* * *

><p>It was a nearly normal day, the sun was shining, Johan and Aralyn were attending to the King, and every now and again there was an explosion from the castle tower.<p>

The latest explosion had thrown the Kings food into disarray as the frustrated monarch was trying to eat what had once been an appetizing meal, "How am I supposed to eat with all this racket? Johan!"

"I'm sorry sire but Peewit is still locked in the tower and refuses to come out." The young squire apologized for his fun sized friend, "Ever since he found that old alchemy book he thinks about one thing," another explosion went off before he could continue, "alchemy."

"And I can just think of one thing," the King said as his food took a trip to the floor, "starving."

"Hm," Johan thought, "that gives me an idea."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Aralyn thought, "Cuz if you are then I think it just might work."

The two teen took their leave of the throne room and made their way to the kitchen, where the cook was fixing the King's replacement meal.

"Sorry to bother you," Johan said as the cook continued to cook, "but do you think you could make something for Peewit to eat as well."

The cook whipped his hands on his already messy apron and then picked up one of the large covered trays on the table, "I thought he might want something to eat at some point."

Pulling the cover off he revealed a cook pig, seasoned and dressed for royalty, sitting on the tray. Together Johan and Aralyn lifted the tray from the cook's hands and carried it towards the tower.

"If Peewit stops to eat maybe the King can too." Johan thought out loud as they approached the door. With one hand Johan reached out and knocked on the locked door, "Peewit dinner!" they called out together, and not two seconds later Peewit opened the door, "Here Peewit we thought you might like to stop for a bite to-"

Peewit didn't let him finish, "Thanks Johan, Aralyn."

"Well," Johan reasoned, "that should keep him busy for a while."

"Johan I'm done," Peewit said as he opened the door and passed the now empty plate back to his friends, "Gotta get back to my experiments." He said as he closed the door once again and locked it.

"No matter how many times he does that, it always amazes me." Aralyn said as she went back down the stairs, Johan following close behind.

At the bottom of the stairs they went their separate ways, Johan to the kitchen to return the tray, and Aralyn to the throne room to entertain the King.

As she entered the King spoke up, "Ah Aralyn, just in time. I was wondering if-"

"I could play you a song?" Aralyn finished for him, "Of course your highness, not a problem."

Picking up Peewit's properly tuned lute she strummed a few chords and began to sing,

"_You would not believe your eyes_

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack

Please take me away from here

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

Please take me away from here

Why do I tire of counting sheep

Please take me away from here

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"

Setting down Peewit's lute Aralyn did a small bow and made her exit of the throne room, making her way to her own room for, in her opinion, some much needed rest.

Midway through the night Aralyn was awakened by a familiar voice calling out,

"Hooray it fantastic! Johan!" Peewit shouted from down the hall.

Aralyn wasted no time and was up, dressed and down the hall before she knew it, "What on earth is Peewit doing up at this hour of night?" she wondered out loud as she approached Johan's room where the majority of the noise was taking place.

Peewit was still yammering on, "Johan my experiment I've succeeded!"

Johan was just as confused as anyone would expect, "What experiment?" he asked.

Noticing Aralyn in the door way Peewit grabbed their hands "Come on I'll tell you two and the King all about it." He promised as he dragged the two of them down the hall and into the King's chambers where the King was, surprisingly, still sleeping.

"Sire sire awaken!" Peewit exclaimed as he leaped on the monarch's bed

The King woke up with a start, "What w-what? Why? What's wrong? Are we being attacked? Is there a fire?"

"No!" Peewit said with a giggle, "I've found it sire, it's never been done before, give me your crown."

"My crown? But I-" The King started,

"Come now don't argue, you're going to see something fantastic you won't believe your eyes," he said as he rubbed a small red stone against the King's gold crown, "there look" he said proudly as he tossed the King's now grey crown back to the King.

"But but" the King stuttered, "My crown you've turned it into lead!"

"Yes sire I've found what every alchemist has failed to find a stone that turns gold into lead!"

Aralyn smirked as she placed a hand on Peewit's shoulder, "Well you were right about one thing Peewit, I don't believe my eyes."

Johan on the other hand was not as subtle, "Oh it's supposed to be lead into gold Peewit." He groaned as he face-palmed himself

Peewit's pride suddenly crashed, "Wh- well why didn't someone tell me?" he demanded.

The King was equally displeased, one gold crown gone for good, "Everyone go to sleep, and Peewit." He said as the court jester tried to get out of the room before he got called out.

"Yes sire?" he asked meekly as he came to a quick stop.

"I'll deal with you in the morning." The sleepy monarch grumbled as Peewit made a hasty exit.

And he did, first thing in the morning the King dragged Peewit down to the stables and had him begin a long and difficult task, or rather a list of tasks.

As Peewit worked Aralyn and Johan waited upon the King as he took this opportunity to finally eat in peace.

"You really wouldn't make Peewit work two years would you sire?" Johan asked, worried about his friend.

The King laughed it off as he reached for his awaiting meal, "Of course not I just want a peaceful meal. Ah, at last."

Suddenly Peewit's voice could be heard from the courtyard below, "Johan! Johan! Aralyn!"

The King jumped at the sudden interruption, sending his food flying once again, "I'm telling you it's intentional!"

Johan was quick to act, "Calm yourself sire I'll get to the bottom of this." He promised as he leaped out of the nearby window, Aralyn close behind, "Peewit?"

Aralyn landed on the ground next to the two boys, "What's going on?" she demanded of Peewit.

"Johan Aralyn come quick I saw a dog and he spoke to me!"

"If this is another one of your silly practical jokes…" Johan threatened.

"It happened right here." Peewit said as he pointed to the place where the stable boys normally kept stacks of hay.

Johan was obviously not amused, "Well I don't see anyt-" but he never got to finish.

"There he is," Peewit shouted as he raced after an average sized white dog with black spots, "Come back here, heel, sit, lie down!"

The King made his way into the courtyard, "What's going on?" only to be knocked off of his feet by Peewit chasing the dog, "Whoa! Poor Peewit his armor's rusted." The King said to Johan and Aralyn as they caught him before he had a chance to hit the ground.

"You may well be right sire." Johan agreed with the King

"In more ways than one." Aralyn concurred.

Peewit made his way back to where a good deal of the castle inhabitants were gathered, "I'm glad you're all here to see this, now listen carefully, ahem, ok dog now talk don't be afraid now speak."

"Arf arf arf arf arf."

"Come on," Peewit demanded, "you talked earlier, say something, answer me!"

"What a fuss." Dame Barbara said in a huff.

"And my lunch is ruined." The King complained.

Peewit was desperate, "But I didn't dream it."

"Enough is enough Peewit," Johan said sternly, "you're not funny."

Savina leaned down and pet the dog on the head, "This dog seems lost, maybe he's hungry."

"Arf arf."

"A well behaved dog does not say arf arf he says yes I'm hungry."

Dame Barbara had had enough, "And a well behaved princess does not pet stray animals. Come Savina!"

"Yes Dame Barbara."

Johan reached down and patted the dog gently, "We'll get him something to eat from the kitchen."

"I agree on one condition first he must speak so there." Peewit said crossing his arms.

"Don't be silly Peewit, we're going to get you some food, are you happy?" Johan asked the dog as Aralyn stooped down and picked the dog up in her arms.

"I think he is look at his tail go." She said, motioning to the dog's wagging tail.

"Come on answer, in English!"

Johan and Aralyn made their way to the kitchen with Peewit in tow trying to convince them that the dog had talked.

Aralyn set the dog down as she took a bowl and put some scraps of meat and bread in it while Johan tried to get Peewit to play a game of chess with him.

About halfway through their game Peewit noticed that the dog had finished his meal,

"Well did the dog like his yum yums? Now what do you say, you say thank you. Come on!"

"Leave that poor animal alone Peewit," Johan said, completely frustrated, "Let's finish our chess game."

Aralyn crossed her arms, "Yeah before we make you forfeit, I wanna play!" she said getting impatient.

Peewit walked back to the table and took his seat, "Why won't the dog speak to me?"

"Now don't start that boring story all over again."

"Alright I won't say another word," Peewit grumbled, then under his breath he continued, "and yet I heard him speak I know it, now he won't say a word."

As the boys went to continue their game they were all surprised to hear snoring and then a voice come from the dog "Oh my sweet one, oh my beloved, will I ever see your smiling face again." The dog said as he slept near the fireplace.

"I don't believe it!" Aralyn said, shocked.

"Good grief he really does speak!"

Peewit was happy that his story was finally proven right, "What did I tell you, you never want to believe me. Hey wake up!" he demanded of the dog as he shook the animal awake.

"Arf arf!"

"Sorry" Peewit said sternly, "but that won't work anymore."

"You talked in your sleep we heard you." Johan said, still shocked, "How is it the you a dog knows how to speak?"

"It's because I'm not a dog, I am a handsome knight." The dog before them explained.

Peewit began laughing explosively, "W-what? Hahaha!"

"My name is Sir Terry," the dog continued, "I was in love with the beautiful daughter of Lord Buasurly-"

"And he warned you to keep your paws off her," Peewit interrupted, "I should tell the King that one!"

Johan nudged Peewit in warning, "Peewit control yourself."

"Alas," Sir Terry continued, "my rival the evil baron Maltrochu wanted to marry the princess, to get me out of the way he used a magic potion that turned me into a dog, when the evil baron saw that I could still talk he tried to imprison me but I escaped, excuse me I do believe I have a flea." He finished as he used his back leg to scratch his ear.

"Why did you refuse to speak when Peewit asked you to?" Johan questioned of the enchanted knight.

"Yeah why?" Peewit echoed.

"You startled me in the stable but when I saw all the others I didn't know if you were friend or foe. I was afraid to speak." Sir Terry explained.

"Well we are friends and we'll find a way to return you to normal." Johan promised as they made their way out of the kitchen and up towards the tower that Peewit had been using for his 'experiments'.

"That's true there's an antidote to every spell, come to my laboratory!" Peewit said invitingly.

"You're laboratory? May I remind you that laboratory belongs to the King's potion maker, and to a greater extent the King, not you." Aralyn said as they made their way up the tower stairs.

"Details details," Peewit said waving her off, "Doesn't matter, magic holds no secret from me, now what's in the potion that turned you into a dog?" he asked Sir Terry.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Hm too bad," Peewit murmured, "well I can try a potion using toad venom, mug wart."

"Stop," Johan shouted, "Peewit this is no time for experimenting."

"Yeah," Aralyn agreed, "last time you 'experimented' you nearly took off the roof of this building."

"Then nothing can be done," Peewit said to Johan, then turning to Aralyn he whispered, "besides I thought this room needed a skylight," lastly he turned to the knight turned dog, "knight you will have a dog's life."

"Not if we go to baron Matlrochu's and get the formula." Johan said.

Sir Terry and Peewit turned to the young squire in shock and a little bit of fear, "Go to baron Matlrochu's?"

"Johan are you nuts," Aralyn asked, "this guy turned a man into a dog what do you think he'll do to us?"

"Never fear," Johan assured them, "I have a plan, and I'll tell you later."

Aralyn and Peewit crossed their arms while saying, "Later always later."

The three teens and Sir Terry went down to the stable and before you could say, 'Who let the dogs out?' they were on their way to the castle of the evil baron Maltrochu.

Sir Terry gave instruction on how to get there long into the evening, "It isn't far now."

"I hope not I'm starving." Peewit complained for the fifth time in the past hour.

Sir Terry kept looking forward until he spotted what was probably the last place he wanted to near right now, "There's the castle of the evil baron Maltrochu."

"Sure is spooky looking." Peewit said as the group looked upon the shadowy fortress towering high above them.

Aralyn scratched her chin, "I give it a 7.5."

"Sir Terry you cannot enter the castle with us so we'll have to leave you at the inn." Johan told the knight that sat in front of him on Bayard.

Peewit seemed ever more insistent on staying away from the looming castle, "Maybe I should stay with him too."

The teens pulled into the nearby town and made their way to the local inn.

"Don't worry sires, m'lady," the Innkeeper said, "I will take good care of your dog."

"See that you and another gold piece is yours upon our return." Johan promised.

"Done, now what would you like to eat?"

Peewit didn't wait to be asked twice, "Um first some sausage, ham, cheese-"

However Johan didn't let him finish, "Peewit we don't have time."

Climbing back on their steeds the teens took off for the castle, "Rush rush rush how do you intend to get the formula from baron Maltrochu?"

"Yeah," Aralyn said while turning in the saddle, "having a plan to go by wouldn't be a bad thing right now."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Johan reassured and conveyed the plan to his comrades.

The teens made it to the drawbridge of the castle, where they were stopped by the guards, who demanded to know the groups business. Aralyn and Peewit allowed Johan to do all the talking. The guards left and a few minutes later the drawbridge was lowered for them to cross.

"Now don't forget your part Peewit." Johan warned

"Alright alright."

A man who seemed to be Maltrochu's right hand man led them into a room where a mean looking man stood in training gear, "My master baron Maltrochu will see you now."

"Who are you three?" Maltrochu demanded of the trio.

Johan bowed and introduced himself and the others, "I am Johan the King's squire, this is Aralyn the King's court entertainer, and this is Prince Peewit the King's nephew."

"My uncle the King sends you his regards." Peewit said in a posh accent. Aralyn had to fake a yawn in order to hide the fit of giggles that she was having.

Maltrochu seemed skeptical, "So he sent you all this way to tell me that?"

"Oh no sire we are on our way to Lord Buasurly's castle." Johan confirmed.

"Why are you going there?" the evil baron asked.

"I intend to marry Genevieve, Lord Buasurly's daughter." Peewit said and Aralyn fought to hide her laughs again, only to get a swift jab in the ribs from Johan.

"Ah I see well wait right here."

"It's working its working!" Peewit excitably whispered as he nudged Johan with his elbow.

After a few seconds Maltrochu left the room and his right hand man led them down the hall to a room that contained three beds. Bowing slightly he left them.

Johan quickly grabbed some blankets and pillows and stuffed them under the covers of one of the beds while Peewit and Aralyn followed suit. After that was done the three of them hid behind the door.

"Are you sure they'll fall for this?" Peewit asked quietly.

"They just have to," Aralyn whispered, "or we're sunk."

"Shhhh!"

Footsteps approached the door and as they expected Maltrochu's right hand man reached through the doorway, a strange looking bottle in hand.

Johan leaped out and grabbed his hand while slapping a hand over the man's mouth, "Villain! Get the potion Peewit!"

Peewit came around and tried to pry the bottle from his hand, "Come on…"

Aralyn saw he was having trouble and joined him in trying to obtain the vial, "Hand it over…"

Suddenly the man let go of the vial and Aralyn and Peewit fell back, "Whoops!"

The guilty man ran through the halls away from the three investigators, "Help help!"

Johan left the door to see how his friends were, "Peewit Aralyn are you two alright?"

Peewit and Aralyn were sitting on the ground trying to dust themselves off, "I spilled a little but I think we got what we came for." Peewit assured.

"Then let's go!" Johan said hastily.

"I second that." Aralyn said from behind.

But they didn't make it, before they even got out the door Maltrochu's men were back, "There they are get them destroy them!"

Johan retreated back into the room and blocked the doorway, "It should take them a while to get through this door." He thought out loud.

"Johan Johan!" Peewit shouted in a panic.

Johan spun around, "Peewit! Aralyn!"

"What are we going to do?" Peewit and Aralyn practically yelled in a panic, and why not? For where the two teens had once stood there now only were two dogs. One was a brown bull dog dressed in Peewit's clothes and the other was a small jack russell terrier dressed in Aralyn outfit.

"This is not good," Aralyn said as she looked herself over, "not good at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: I thought this chapter turned out awesome! What do you guys think?<strong>

**Peewit: I think it turned out great!**

**Johan: Humph!**

**Aralyn: Thanks Johan. Real mature!**

**Peewit: psh You guys are funny!**

**Johan: Peewit would you tell Aralyn that I'm not going to speak to her until-**

**Aralyn: *slaps Johan on the back of the head* I'm not doing anything until you actually speak to me directly!**

**Johan: First of all, Owww! Secondly I do not wish to speak to you right now.**

**Aralyn: Fine. Well I do not want to speak to you right now either!**

**Johan: *crosses his arms and faces away from Aralyn* Fine!**

**Aralyn: *crosses her arms and faces away from Johan* Fine!**

**Peewit: Wellllllll... anyway hope you enjoed this chapter, please review, and maybe by the time Aralyn posts again this whole thing will be resolved.**

* * *

><p><em>BTW the song Aralyn sang was Fireflies by OwlCity, hope you liked it, please review I do enjoy your comments and if you want to feel free to message me if you just want to talk or ask a question or just to say something. Have a great week!<em>


	12. 11 Dog got your tongue?

**Author's note: Hey guys guess what!**

**Peewit + Johan: What?**

**Aralyn: Today is BAKE COOKIES DAY! And I made you guys cookies!**

**Hikaru + Kaoru: Wait what about our cookies!**

**Aralyn: Ack! What are you two doing here? I told you to stay in your own fanfiction.**

**Kaoru: But you promised 'us' cookies and then you go and make these two cookies instead!**

**Aralyn: I'm not gunna say it again go back to your fanfiction and I promise that I'll get you your cookies. Alright?**

**Hikaru + Kaoru: Alright but you promised.**

**Aralyn: *sigh* Finally.**

**Peewit: Who were they?**

**Aralyn: Just some characters from another fanfic of mine.**

**Johan: They are quite strange.**

**Aralyn: You don't know the half of it. Either way I do not own Peewit, Johan, and the smurfs they all belong to Peyo.**

**Peewit + Johan: But she does own herself and her delicous cookies!**

**All: Enjoy!**

_**Adventure in an Alternate Reality**_

* * *

><p>Maltrochu's right hand man and his goons were still trying to break into the room, "Break it in!" he shouted.<p>

"Johan I don't want to be a dog." Peewit complained.

"First things first" Johan reasoned as he picked up his enchanted friends, "we must escape and the only way out is the window."

"Oh no I may be a dog but I'm not a fool."

"Come on Peewit have a little faith." Aralyn said, trying to comfort her friend.

"It's either this or Maltrochu's kennels." Johan said as he began to climb down the wall, "Ouch! Remind me to have your nails clipped."

"Very funny." Peewit said flatly.

"There they are." Maltrochu's right hand man yelled from the window above them as he launched random objects at them in effort to make them fall.

"Uh oh." Johan said as he began to lose his grip, which in the end he did and all three friends fell through the roof of the stable below them, screaming all the way.

"Whoa that was close." Johan sighed in relief.

Peewit wasn't so revived, "Yeah well I'm still a dog," that's when he noticed that Biquette was looking at him as if she was trying to figure out way her rider's voice was coming out of a dog, "stop staring Biquette!"

Peewit managed to mount Biquette and Johan had Aralyn ride with him as he led Carley along with them.

"They can't escape there's only one way out."

"And this is it!" Johan yelled as the tree teens made their escape.

"Come on Biquette, arf arf, I mean, hiya!"

Soon they had made it back to the inn where they had left Sir Terry, Johan went inside while Aralyn and Peewit waited for him to return.

Suddenly from inside the inn they heard Johan exclaim, "Maltrochu!"

Aralyn turned to Peewit, "I think Johan needs a helping paw, let's get in there and show these guys that our bite is worse than out bark!"

"Right!" and in the two went to help Johan. Peewit got to work on Maltrochu as Aralyn went to Johan's side.

"Table for two coming right up." Johan said as he flipped one of the tables into the guards that had taken to trying to capture him.

"Fools," shouted Maltrochu, "I'll get them myself."

"Hey!" Aralyn taunted, "You ever hear the saying it takes one to know one?"

The evil baron stopped on account that Peewit had once again clamped his jaws down on the baron, "Let go! Let go you stupid dog!"

Aralyn was enraged, "Stupid is a mean word mister." And she clamped down on Maltrochu's sword arm.

Johan held the inn's door open as Maltrochu backed out of it, "You heard the man you two. Let go!"

And they did causing Maltrochu to fall on his rear as they made their escape.

"We've got to get out of hear." Johan said as they ran past the baron.

Couldn't agree more." Aralyn said with a nervous giggle.

"Blast they're getting away!" Maltrochu shouted as his men came up behind him.

As Johan, Peewit, and Aralyn ran for their steeds one of Maltrochu's men pulled out a bow and arrow, aiming carefully he fired and hit Aralyn, right under the ribs.

Aralyn yelped as she tried to keep running but she tripped over her own paws and skidded to a stop.

Johan turned and ran back for his friend, who still had the feather tipped arrow in her side. Hurriedly yet gently he picked her up and made his escape on Bayard, Peewit following on Biquette.

Through the night and into early dawn they rode, the whole way Peewit trying to convince Johan that he could find the antidote for the potion and cure Aralyn's wound that had yet to be treated.

"Sorry Peewit," Johan said, "but I'd rather trust Papa Smurf, if we can find him."

"Ho, Johan! What a pleasant surprise." Came Papa Smurf's voice from one of the bushes not too far ahead.

Johan pulled to a stop as the smurfs emerged from their hiding place, "This is most fortunate Papa Smurf."

"And where's Peewit?" the elder smurf asked.

"Right here." The brown bull dog said raising his paw.

Papa Smurf and the others with him started laughing hysterically.

"Funny huh?" Peewit whined, "It's so funny."

"I'm sorry Papa Smurf but this is no laughing matter, we need you to find an antidote for this potion that we have obtained." Johan said grimly.

"I'll smurf what I can." Papa Smurf promised as the group made their way to the village.

"But Papa Smurf." Johan stopped them, "We have another problem."

"Hm?"

"In our escape Aralyn was shot by an archer, she needs medical attention as well as the antidote." Johan explained as he cradled the injured jack russle terrier in his arms.

Papa Smurf nodded in understanding and they move towards the village in double time.

Getting back to the village Papa Smurf had Smurfette fetch Doctor Smurf while he began working on the dog potion antidote.

Peewit stuck his head in the window trying to show off his 'skills' in alchemy but only succeeded in getting tossed out of the way along with Brainy.

Aralyn gave a weak laugh at their antics only to wince in pain at her own actions. Doctor Smurf approached and prepared to cut out the arrow from Aralyn's side.

Aralyn whimpered, "Is it going to hurt?"

"Not much." Doctor Smurf replied, "But I am going to put you to sleep so that you won't be awake for the operation."

Aralyn nodded in understanding but Johan could tell that she still felt frightened by the whole idea, "Would you feel better if I stayed with you?" he asked softly.

Aralyn looked up at her raven haired friend, who sat down next to her, "Yeah," she said slowly, "it would." And as the medicine that Doctor Smurf gave her took affect she laid her head down on Johan's lap and fell asleep to Johan softly petting her head.

The next morning Aralyn awoke to find she was still in the smurf village but Johan and Peewit were gone. Slowly she got up and stretched as Doctor Smurf came up, :Good morning Aralyn. How do you feel today?"

"Much better, I think I may have slept better as a dog than I do as a human."

"Glad to hear that you're doing better, now Papa Smurf gave this potion to me and said that when you were ready you could change back into a human." Doctor Smurf explained, another green vial in hand.

Aralyn nodded her head and Doctor Smurf returned her to normal, "Now go easy on yourself, you don't want to reopen that wound."

Aralyn smiled as she slowly mounted Carley, who the boys had left for her, "Don't worry, I'll be careful." And with that she was off, headed back home.

Upon returning to the castle courtyard in was sunset and Aralyn was happy to find Johan and Peewit safe at home as well. "Hey guys! How did the whole thing with Maltrochu go?"

Peewit told her the whole story on the way to the stables and Johan helped her dismount, being careful to avoid her injury.

Putting Carley in her stall Aralyn turned to her friends, "If you guys don't mind I want to talk to Carley alone."

"You sure that you will be alright Aralyn?" Johan asked as Peewit tried to lead him up the stairs to listen to another new song.

"No I'll be alright." Aralyn said and after a few seconds the boys were gone.

With a sigh Aralyn stood up only to have something heavy hit her over the head. Falling to the ground Aralyn's vision began to fade, the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of dirty red shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Peewit: Not good, not good, not good, not good!<strong>

**Johan: Peewit we have to remain calm.**

**Peewit: Remain calm? How can we remain calm in a situation like this? Aralyn has been kidnapped!**

**Johan: Alright everyone this is what we are going to do. I will take Peewit with me and we are going to search the castle. Everyone else search the kingdom, we have to find her.**

**Peewit: That's more like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I don't know if there is an actual Doctor Smurf, but if there is I do not own him either, but if there is no such thing then yes I do own him, and I don't see why there wouldn't be a doctor smurf in the actual cartoon. Well have a wonderful week and please review!<em>


	13. 12 I'll never join you!

**Author's Note:**

**Johan: Sorry we still haven't found Aralyn. but don't worry I'm sure we'll find her before this chapter is over.**

**Peewit: We will find her we just have to, image how hungry she must be by now.**

**Smurfette: She could be in real danger.**

**Johan: If anyone trys to harm her I swear they will face my steel.**

**Hefty: I'm with you on that one Johan, if she's hurt I'm gunna let them have it.**

**Papa Smurf: Aralyn does not ow any of us we all belong to Peyo. Now my little smurfs we must hurry and find Aralyn.**

**Johan: Keep your laces crossed.**

**_Adventure in an Alternate Reality_**

* * *

><p>Aralyn awoke to find herself in an old sack, "And the award for the most cliché kidnapping goes to…" she muttered as the figure dragged the sack on what felt like an untraveled dirt road.<p>

After some time the figure stopped and Aralyn heard a door open, and then she felt herself get dragged over a threshold.

The sack stopped moving and Aralyn heard the strings at the top begin to be untied.

* * *

><p>The castle was in a panic, servants and nobles alike were rushing about trying to find any trace of the newest court entertainer.<p>

The King and Savina were in the throne room, both in utter shock at what had been discovered early that morning.

That morning Johan and Peewit had gone down to the stables to see how Bayard, Biquette, and Carley were doing, but when they got down there all three steeds were high strung and were trying to get out of their stalls.

Looking around Johan noticed Aralyn's bag and sword on the ground near Carley's stall.

"Peewit look." "Those are Aralyn's, she never goes anywhere without them."

After that it wasn't long before the whole castle was on the search for the missing teen.

Savina was so worried, "Oh uncle what if something's happened to her, she was like a sister to me."

The King patted his niece's back trying to comfort the crying girl, even Dame Barbara, who normally would have told Savina it was un-lady like to cry in such a manner, said nothing.

"Sire," Johan said quietly as he and Peewit entered the room, "everyone has searched everywhere on the castle ground and we cannot find her. I think it would be best if Peewit and I went to enchanter Homnibus and asked for his council on the matter."

"Yes," the saddened monarch said with a sigh, "I think that would be best."

With the King's permission the two boys made their way across the drawbridge and onto master Homnibus.

* * *

><p>With the strings untied the sack fell down from around Aralyn and she could finally see for the first time. She was in a dingy one room hovel of a house that had a ladder leading up to what might have been a tower or something like that.<p>

"Like it my dear?" a scraggly voice asked.

Aralyn whipped around, instinctively reaching for her sword that wasn't there.

"Might as well get used to it," the voice continued, "because you'll be staying here for quite some time."

Aralyn crossed her arms, "And just who do you think you are?" she asked, not at all happy that she had been pulled away from her new home in such a manner.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, "I am…"

* * *

><p>"So you see enchanter Homnibus we need your help to find Aralyn." Johan explained to the old wizard.<p>

"Yes, this is serious." Homnibus agreed as he went and retrieved his crystal ball.

"Wait," Peewit wondered, "if she can use magic can't she defend herself?"

"She could," said Papa Smurf, "if she knew something beside her basic tricks, but neither I nor Homnibus have trained her in any spells that could help in defense of a captor."

"Gather round." Homnibus instructed to humans and smurfs alike. Johan, Peewit, Papa Smurf, Hefty, and Smurfette watched as Homnibus concentrated on Aralyn and brought her image forth to the surface of the crystal ball.

Aralyn was standing in a run-down hovel with her arms crossed and a defiant expression on her face.

"Oh, Papa Smurf," said Smurfette, "that place looks familiar."

"Yes, yes it does Smurfette." The eldest smurf muttered.

As the group watched they noticed a figure move out from the shadows.

With a gasp all the smurfs present cried out, "It's-"

* * *

><p>"Gargamel." The scraggly haired man finished.<p>

Aralyn flinched when his breath reached her nose, "More like garbage-smell." She mocked while waving her hand in front of her face.

Gargamel seemed slightly upset by the comment but brushed it off.

"It matters not my dear for you shall be my apprentice."

"Yeah," Aralyn muttered, "when pigs fly."

"You have no choice for with this stone I will control you if you refuse to follow me willingly."

Aralyn was shocked that such a person thought they could control her, then she smirked remembering a line from one of her favorite movies, Star wars, "I'm gunna put it like Luke Skywalker and say, I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

"You don't understand my dear, I am the reason that you are here."

"No," Aralyn went on, "That's not true, that's impossible!"

"Is it?" Gargamel questioned, "search your feelings you know it's true."

'Ok,' Aralyn thought to herself, 'That's just creepy.'

"You see my dear," Gargamel explained, "I cast a spell not long ago that searched not only this world but other worlds as well. The spell was searching for a soul that would be the perfect apprentice for an experienced wizard such as myself.

Aralyn snorted, "You? An experienced wizard? If you are so experienced then why didn't have me come here by magic? The smurfs have told me about you, you're not as great as you make yourself out to be. And as it just so happens I am already someone's apprentice.

Gargamel was baffled at her many accusations and question but he quickly regained composure.

"Oh really? Who is this 'great' master that has taken you on as an apprentice?"

Aralyn smirked, "Actually I was taken in by two masters of the magical arts, Master Homnibus and Papa Smurf."

"Wait, you know the smurfs and Papa Smurfs is teaching you?"

"Yes and that alone is reason enough for me to refuse your crazy demand for me to join you." The now very frustrated teen said in a huff as she turned her back towards the now angered wizard.

"Very well," Gargamel grumbled, "if you will not join me willingly then I will force you to.

Stone of darkness she's had her chance,

take her by force take her by trance,

no way out she must obey,

my words alone all my way."

Aralyn felt her body spasm and freeze before her vision faded and went black.

* * *

><p>"Hiya Bayard faster, faster!" Johan shouted as he urged his steed on.<p>

"Johan," Papa Smurf shouted in the squire's ear, "Take a left at this next fork in the road."

Johan, Peewit, and the smurfs were on a mission, to rescue their friend from the not so evil clutches of Gargamel.

"There it is!" Smurfette said while pointing to the poor excuse of a home just ahead.

Johan pulled up to the house and dismounted Bayard while drawing his sword, Peewit right behind him. Johan listened but when he heard nothing he kicked in the door.

As the old wooden door swung open they found a surprised Gargamel on the other side, "Papa Smurf! Here to rescue your apprentice I assume. Well it's too late now she will only listen to me."

Papa Smurf tried to talk Gargamel down but it wasn't working, Gargamel was just getting more furious. What nobody noticed was Peewit on Biquette, until it was too late.

"Peewit!" the miniature court jester shouted as he and Biquette rammed into the evil wizard, knocking the glowing stone out of his hand. To everyone's horror the stone flew through the air and shattered on the floor with a crash.

Gargamel took this opportunity and ran into the forest, but no one pursued him. The smurfs, Johan, and Peewit gathered around their unconscious friend, hoping for the best.

Picking her up gently Johan lifted Aralyn into his arms and the party made its way, slowly back to the castle.

"Johan," Peewit said softly, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Peewit, I don't know."

Long into the night Johan, Peewit, and Savina looked after their friend.

Sometime around midnight Aralyn stirred from under the covers, "Uh, my head."

"Aralyn!" everyone shouted at once.

"Oh Aralyn we were all so worried for you." Savina exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Uh... Savina… I like…to breath." Aralyn managed to gasp.

"Sorry but we've all been so worried for you."

"Yeah." Said Peewit, "Your whole kidnaping turned the castle upside down.

"In short," Johan said, "It was a nightmare."

"You're telling me. You wouldn't believe the dream I had." Aralyn sighed

Johan took this opportunity to lighten the mood, "Was it anything like giant hams and ogres stealing cheese?"

The whole group burst into laughter, everyone but Peewit.

"Very funny."

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Hey everybody I'm back!<strong>

**Everyone: Aralyn!**

**Johan: Where have you been?**

**Peewit: Yeah we've all been looking for you!**

**Aralyn: Sorry I've just been a very bad fanfiction writer.**

**Johan: How so?**

**Aralyn: Um, well... I'm writing two other fanfictions besides you guys.**

**Peewit: What?**

**Aralyn: Yeah that's where those two guys from the last intro came from, they leaked over from my other fanfiction.**

**Johan: So you weren't kidnapped.**

**Aralyn: No once is enough, I was trying to keep my stories straight. I don't know if I can write all three at the same time but I am going to pay more attention to the more popular ones.**

**Peewit: And which story would that be?**

**Aralyn: It's you guys, you're the most popular out of my three stories, although I did just start that third one.**

**Johan: Alright everyone we've settled this 'problem' have a great week.**

**Peewit: Don't forget to review, so that we stay the most popular and Aralyn only pays attention to us.**

**Aralyn: Peewit I'm going to pay attention to all my fanfictions, it's just I'm going to post for the more popular ones more often. *sigh* Either way have a wonderful weekend people.**

**Everyone: And Happy Holidays!**


	14. 13 Training

**Author's note: Hello hello hello everyone I'm back. We all just got back from disney's magic kingdom in orlando. So much fun!**

**Peewit: Yeah we did this thing were we got dressed up like pirates!**

**Aralyn: Hey wether you guys are wearing the coustumes or not you'll always be my first mates!**

**Johan: I think the best part was when we rode space mountain, Peewit screamed like a girl.**

**Peewit: Oh yeah well you should have seen your face inside the haunted mansion.**

**Aralyn: Alright boys that's enough, lets call it quits before someone's feelings get hurt.**

**Peewit: Hey Aralyn what was your favorite thing at the park?**

**Aralyn: Well other than the rides, cause I have such a hard time picking a fav, I would have to say I like the night time parade.**

**Johan: Yes it was magnificent, but who was that guy that you waved to on the float?**

**Aralyn: *blushes* Oh um... well, I do not own the smurfs Johan, or Peewit, they all belong to Peyo, all I own is myself.**

**Johan +Peewit: ?**

**_Adventure in an Alternate Reality_**

* * *

><p>Aralyn was having a peaceful rest as she slept in her room, that is until a familiar court jester launched himself on top of her.<p>

"Peewit, what are you doing? The suns not even up yet." She mumbled grumpily.

Peewit jumped off of her, not willing to lose his life just yet, "Hey don't kill the messenger, I was just told to wake you up for training."

"Training?" Aralyn asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah Johan, Papa Smurf, and Homnibus want to make sure you can take care of yourself."

"That sounds like them, now get out so I can change." Aralyn finished as she threw one of her boots at Peewit's head in a playful manner.

Aralyn changed into her trousers, tunic, boots, and belt, fastened her sword in place and reached into her bag. Fumbling around for a second she finally found what she was looking for, a small rectangular shaped device with a cord coming out from one end.

Making her way down the courtyard she turned on the device and put the headphones in her ears, she knew just what song she was going to listen to for her training. Cranking the volume up she began to sing alone as she whacked each target.

_Let's get down to business  
>To defeat the Huns<br>Did they send me daughters  
>When I asked for sons?<br>You're the saddest bunch  
>I ever met<br>But you can bet  
>Before we're through<br>Mister, I'll make a man  
>out of you<em>

_Tranquil as a forest_  
><em>But on fire within<em>  
><em>Once you find your center<em>  
><em>you are sure to win<em>  
><em>You're a spineless, pale<em>  
><em>pathetic lot<em>  
><em>And you haven't got a clue<em>  
><em>Somehow I'll make a man<em>  
><em>out of you<em>

_I'm never gonna catch_  
><em>my breath<em>  
><em>Say good-bye to those<em>  
><em>who knew me<em>  
><em>Boy, was I a fool in school<em>  
><em>for cutting gym<em>  
><em>This guy's got 'em<em>  
><em>scared to death<em>  
><em>Hope he doesn't see<em>  
><em>right through me<em>  
><em>Now I really wish that I<em>  
><em>knew how to swim<em>

_Be a man_  
><em>We must be swift as<em>  
><em>the coursing river<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the force<em>  
><em>of a great typhoon<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the strength<em>  
><em>of a raging fire<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the<em>  
><em>dark side of the moon<em>

_Time is racing toward us_  
><em>till the Huns arrive<em>  
><em>Heed my every order<em>  
><em>and you might survive<em>  
><em>You're unsuited for<em>  
><em>the rage of war<em>  
><em>So pack up, go home<em>  
><em>you're through<em>  
><em>How could I make a man<em>  
><em>out of you?<em>

_Be a man_  
><em>We must be swift as<em>  
><em>the coursing river<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the force<em>  
><em>of a great typhoon<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the strength<em>  
><em>of a raging fire<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the<em>  
><em>dark side of the moon<em>

_Be a man_  
><em>We must be swift as<em>  
><em>the Coursing river<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the force<em>  
><em>of a great typhoon<em>  
><em>Be a man<em>  
><em>With all the strength<em>  
><em>of a raging fire<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the<em>  
><em>dark side of the moon<em>

Landing her last blow she pulled out the headphones and turned to set her weapon down with her stuff.

"I don't see why I suggested training; you seem to have the style down quite well."

Aralyn jumped, "Johan you have to stop doing that, I swear sometimes I think you do it just to see me jump."

"What if I do?" the squire asked as he approached his friend.

"Either way I am gunna get you back, both for that and for having Peewit wake me up this early."

Johan laughed silently as he drew his blade, "Shall we?" he asked

Aralyn smirked and took her stance, "Let's shall."

After about ten minutes the teens found themselves evenly matched and decided that it was time to call it quits, at least for now.

"You've gotten very good at handing a blade." Johan said as they took sips of water and had breakfast.

Aralyn blushed at the compliment, "Maybe but I've still got a lot to learn."

Getting up she began putting up some archery targets.

"Are you planning on doing some archery?" Johan asked as he too grabbed a target.

"Not really." Aralyn said as she gently pulled Johan out of the way. "Now stand back and try not to be overwhelmed by my pure awesomeness."

Johan rolled his eyes but he did step back as Aralyn held up her hand and shouted, "Jierda!" with a loud snap one of the targets shattered into pieces.

Turning to the next one she yelled, "Brisingr!" and this one burst into flames. On and on she went dousing one with water, smashing another one with a large clump of earth, even incinerating one with a bright flash of light.

With a huge sigh Aralyn sat down on the courtyard bench, "Aralyn? Are you alright?" Johan asked.

"Just fine," Aralyn got out between gasps, "Slightly out of breath but fine."

Gathering up her stuff her and Johan made their way back to the castle, passing the gate they found Peewit trying to make one of the guards laugh.

"Peewit!" Aralyn scolded, "Leave that poor man alone he has a job to do, and so do you in case you forgot."

"Oh yeah." Challenged Peewit with a cocky grin, "And whose gunna make me?"

Johan could see where this was going, "Peewit I don't think that is such a good idea."

Aralyn grinned evilly, "You got that right squire boy, prepare to meet your maker you little twerp." She shouted as she grabbed a nearby broom and swatted away at the miniature court jester.

Johan rolled his eyes for the second time that day and made his way through the corridors following the sound of Peewit's and Aralyn's laughter. At last he found them in the library, Aralyn had Peewit cornered.

In a last ditch effort Peewit launched himself at Aralyn and tried to climb over her. Aralyn giggled and collapsed on the floor.

"Peewit get off me that tickles." She managed to get out between giggles.

Peewit and Johan exchanged glances, then grins, and then they both began tickling Aralyn.

"Johan…Peewit…s-stop…stop it…stop i-it…t-that…" she gasped between laughs and shrieks or pure joy.

Her laughter was contagious and soon all three of them were laughing so hard that the boys stopped tickling her and they all just sat there laughing.

As they began to calm down Johan noticed that he was holding Aralyn, and Aralyn noticed that she was leaning back against Johan, and Peewit noticed how red both their faces were.

Getting up Peewit smiled, "Peewit what is with that look?" Aralyn questioned

"Oh nothing." Peewit said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Peewit you get back here!" Aralyn threatened her friend as he made his escape down the hall.

Johan got up and dusted himself off, knowing full well where this was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Peewit: Come on Aralyn who was it?<strong>

**Aralyn: *blushing* I don't remember who you're talking about.**

**Johan: The pirate ship float, you waved back at the guy dressed in green when he waved at you.**

**Aralyn: Oh, uh him? Ok now I know who you're talking about.**

**Peewit: So who is he?**

**Aralyn: Why does it matter?**

**Peewit: Cause I think Johan's getting jealous.**

**Johan: What! No I am not!**

**Aralyn: *sigh* Fine, it was Peter Pan.**

**Peewit: Oooooh do you like him.**

**Aralyn: *blushes* Thank you for reading, please review, and have a wonderful new year!**

* * *

><p><em>The song was I'll make a man out of you from Mulan.<em>

_The spells that Aralyn used to attack the targets are from Eragon, Jierda means to break, and Brisingr means fire._


	15. 14 Birthday girls

**Author's note: Hey everyone, guess who's back! That's right me.**

**Peewit: Who else would it be?**

**Aralyn: Shut it Peepod! Anyway I've gotten quite a few review in my absence and I would like to take a moment to thank those people, flowerpower71 who has been working along side me and now has her squel out as well**_(a must read and very entertaining)_**, Chloe, who's reviews just make my day, smurfluver, who is quite knologable when it comes to identifying episodes that I borrow from, and to others that I may have forgot to mention I do apprechiate all the reviews and support, and just know that you are all loved!**

**Johan: All your reviews are quite the encouargment.**

**Aralyn: Yes, yes they are, and now for all your support and patience I proudly give you the next chapter in my fantastic fan fiction, hee aliteration. Now onto the story!**

**Peewit: Aralyn does not own me, Johan, or the smurfs.**

**Johan: All that she owns is herself.**

_Adventure in an Alternate Reality_

* * *

><p>"But Dame Barbara, I don't wanna." Aralyn whined as the baroness dragged her down the hall way of the castle.<p>

"Proper young ladies do not whine." Dame Barbara chastised.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a proper young lady!" Aralyn yelled as Dame Barbara pulled her into the throne room.

The King, who had been talking with Johan and Peewit, looked up at the scene before him. Dame Barbara was holding Aralyn by her arm, Aralyn was struggling to get away from the baroness, and Savina was quietly following them.

"Dame Barbara, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Well sire it has come to my attention that both Savina's and Aralyn's birthdays are coming up."

"Yes and…"

"And Aralyn is turning eighteen."

"Coming of age? Splendid, we shall hold a grand ball and-"

"Sire she does not know how to dance." The baroness interrupted, finally letting go of the girl's arm.

Aralyn, who hadn't been expecting to be let go fell to the floor, her face turning bright red in embarrassment.

Peewit snickered, until Johan gave him a firm nudge.

"Sire," Dame Barbara continued, "I would see that she learn how to dance properly, and make sure that Savina's dancing abilities are satisfactory for their birthday celebration."

And that is how Aralyn found herself the next day in the grand ballroom. Dame Barbara had musicians brought in so they could practice the dancing part of the ball. She had also brought Savina and the King, to practice dancing together.

Aralyn stood off to the side; arms crossed waiting for something to happen. Dame Barbara glared at her, trying to intimidate her into dancing.

Suddenly the main door flew open and Peewit entered, pushing Johan inside, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"It's about time you got here master Johan," Dame Barbara sighed as she then pushed him over towards Aralyn, "now we can begin."

Aralyn looked at her boots as she gently scuffed them across the floor, "So… what do I- we do?"

Johan cleared his throat, "First you put your hand here… and I place my hand here… now give me your other hand."

Aralyn placed her right hand in Johan's left and waited for the next instruction, still looking at her feet.

Johan slowly taught her the steps, starting with the basics, and then slowly getting more and more complex.

"Now remember, when you are dancing for real, look at the person you are dancing with, proper etiquette Dame Barbara will enforce." Johan instructed with a smile.

Aralyn looked Johan in the eyes, giving him a shy smile in return.

Later that day Aralyn stopped in the library, looking for, and successfully finding Johan and Peewit.

Peewit jumped up from his seat at one of the tables, "Aralyn, where have you been?"

Aralyn smirked, "Giving my own addition to the performances."

"Doesn't Dame Barbara have to approve of the selection of performances?" Johan asked looking up from his book.

"Yupp, and she did approve." Aralyn said smugly.

"And your gunna change the song mid-performance right?" Peewit asked.

"Nope." Aralyn said, crossing her arms, "I'm not changing a single word, but just so you know Dame Barbara cut me off before I could finish the entire song."

"So in other words," Johan guessed, "she walked right into your little plan."

"You got that right squire." Aralyn said pointing to her best friend and giving him a wink.

Two days later was the day of the grand ball celebrating Savina's nineteenth birthday and Aralyn's eighteenth birthday.

Johan and Peewit were outside Aralyn's locked door, "Come on Aralyn, and come out!" Peewit demanded as he banged his hand on the wooden door.

"Alright, but you guys have to promise not to laugh." Aralyn whispered through the door as she reached to unlock it.

"Sure, sure." Peewit assured, "just get out here."

Slowly the door opened and Aralyn walked out, the boy's mouths dropped open. Aralyn stood there, bright red face in embarrassment, wearing a light blue gown held at the waist with a silver belt, her hair done up with silver ivy clips running through her hair.

"You look stunning." Johan complimented, rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed . Offering his arm Johan followed protocol, "M'lady."

Aralyn smiled as she slipped her arm around his, "M'lord."

"I'm not a lord you know." Johan corrected with a grin.

"And technically I'm not a lady you know." She replied with a similar smirk.

"Truce." They said simultaneously, then laughed at their own silliness.

"The Lady Aralyn and her escort the Squire Johan." The announcer shouted to the group of people that had gathered in the grand ballroom that evening.

Aralyn gently squeezed Johan's arm, nervous about all the attention she was getting. Johan, understanding her worry, gave a reassuring squeeze back as he led her towards the head of the table where Savina and she would sit at the places of honor.

The meal went by without a hitch, then came the dancing. Aralyn felt her heart speed up with worry, she was the center of attention for the first dance, what if she messed this whole thing up, and all eyes were on her.

Then she felt a hand gently take hold of hers, pulling herself from her worry she looked up to see Johan taking a small bow. "M'lady, may I have this dance?"

Aralyn smiled as she did a low curtsy, "I would be delighted M'lord."

"Just remember," Johan whispered as they made their way to the dance floor, "follow my lead, I won't steer you wrong."

Aralyn smiled as they took their places and the music started, and to her surprise all her worry had disappeared, now replaced with pure joy as she and Johan spun across the dance floor.

As the first song slowed to the end Aralyn found herself swept away into the arms of one dance partner to another with each new song.

Johan stood to the side, watching his friend laugh and dance with her guests, he wanted to be there laughing with her but he felt something he couldn't describe, and because of it he stood off to the side wishing he had the courage to rejoin her on the dance floor.

As the festivities drew to a close the King announced the closing performance, "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight the Lady Aralyn has chosen to close the ball with a performance of her own."

Aralyn stepped up on stage, "Thank you all for coming tonight in honor of both Savina's and my birthday, and now I would like to dedicate this song to Savina, who I can honestly say is truly one of my best friends I have ever had."

And with that she waved her hand over the abandoned instruments the musicians had left, and using magic she had them begin playing the song she had selected, and she began to sing softly,

_"The life of a princess  
>From her birth is well-defined<br>She must humbly serve her country  
>Play the parts she's been assigned<em>

_She guards the hopes of her country_  
><em>Weak and mighty, rich and poor<em>

_Who could ever ask for more?_  
><em>Who could ever ask for...<em>  
><em>More?"<em>

Then with a snap of her fingers Aralyn changed into her usual outfit and strummed out chords on her lute like a guitarist at a concert, singing at the top of her lungs,

_"I wanna be like other girls  
>Climb up a tree like other girls can<br>Just to be free like other girls  
>Get to be<em>

_To slouch when I sit_  
><em>To eat a whole cake<em>  
><em>Feel the<em>

_sun on my feet_

_Get dirty_  
><em>Act silly<em>  
><em>Be anything I want to be<em>  
><em>To dance around<em>  
><em>In my underwear<em>

_To run really fast_  
><em>To get rid of this fan<em>  
><em>To eat a whole cake<em>  
><em>Get crazy<em>  
><em>With frosting<em>

_No escorts_  
><em>No manners<em>  
><em>No nursemaids<em>  
><em>No worries<em>  
><em>No hands folded perfect,<em>  
><em>like holding a lily<em>

_I wanna be like other girls_  
><em>Scrape up my knees like other girls can<em>  
><em>Just to be<em>

_free,  
>like other girls<br>Get to be_

_To speak for myself_  
><em>To sing way off key<em>  
><em>Marry someone I've met,<em>  
><em>who loves me for me<em>

_No escorts_  
><em>No manners<em>  
><em>No nursemaids<em>  
><em>No worries<em>  
><em>No hands folded perfect,<em>  
><em>like holding a lily<em>  
><em>No pinchy shoes<em>

_I wanna be like other girls_  
><em>Climb up a tree like other girls can<em>  
><em>Just to be<em>

_free__ like other girls  
>Get to be"<em>

Aralyn finished with a bow, and the crowd went wild, well maybe not, but they sure loved her song, it certainly described Savina.

Aralyn grinned, Savina rushed forward to give her friend a hug, Johan smiled, Peewit burst out laughing, and Dame Barbara, well if looks could kill there would be one less birthday girl around to entertain the castle.

"Oh Aralyn," Savina gushed, "That was the best birthday present anyone's ever given me."

"You're my friend Savina, what did you expect?"

"Aralyn," Peewit shouted as he raced over to the two girls, "Here open your present, it's from the three of us, we put our heads together and got it for you." He said as he handed a large box to Aralyn.

Aralyn opened the box and to her surprise a small reptile jumped out. It was small, about the size of a kitten, it had a long neck and tail, and as it got into the open space it spread its membrane-like wings wide.

The little dragon did a few loops in the air before landing on Aralyn's shoulder, gently the little creature rubbed it's head against Aralyn's face.

"Aww thanks you guys, he's so adorable." Aralyn squealed with delight as she cuddled the little creature close to her.

"We thought you would like him." Peewit said proudly

"And he won't get any bigger, so we won't have another Faphner flying around when he grows up." Johan explained as he scratched the little dragon's head with his finger.

"So what are you going to name him?" Savina asked with curiosity.

Aralyn thought for a moment, then asked, "How's about, Flynn?"

The little dragon gave a series of purrs and chirps as it jumped up and down in excitement.

"I think he likes it." Joked Johan

As the teens made their way back to their rooms Aralyn turned to her friends and said, "Just so you know. Best. Birthday. Ever." And with a smile bid the boys and Savina goodnight, giving each of then a hug before she left, giving one final look to Johan before turning a corner.

Once she made it to her room she closed the door and sat down on her bed with a sigh. Flynn flew over and perched himself up on the bed post, giving a chirp of concern.

Aralyn looked up at her new companion, "Thank you for the concern Flynn, but yes I'm fine, it's just…" she paused for a moment before going on, "do you think he knows?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Well I liked this chapter what about you guys?<strong>

**Peewit: The birthday feast was great, do you think you could celebrate it more often.**

**Aralyn: *facepalm* Oh Peewit...**

**Johan: My favorite part was your surprise when we gave you Flynn.**

**Aralyn: *sigh* Yeah he was the best gift I ever recived, thank you!**

**Peewit: Hey I pitched in for him too ya know!**

**Aralyn: Yeah I know, it's because you guys are the best!**

**Peewit: You got that right!**

**Aralyn: Once again to my readers thank you for being patient, and I also warn you that it might be a while until I get the next chapter out, school is a killer right now, but I will finish this series if it's the last thing I do. Until next time this is Aralyn, Johan, and Peewit, wishing you the best of times.**

* * *

><p>BTW the song is I want to be like other girls from Mulan two.<p>

Man that's two Mulan songs in a row, but for reals I did not plan that it just happened, I swear!


	16. 15 Say Uncle! Say Uncle!

**Author's note: Hey everyone, nother chapter out! I'm so excitied! Plus we have a special guest, well actually two special guests. Peewit can I get a drum roll please?**

**Peewit: *drum roll***

**Aralyn: Would you welcome King Gerard and Clockwork smurf!**

**Gerard: Hello.**

**Clockwork: *chirp chirp squeak***

**Gerard: Clockwork says hello too.**

**Aralyn: Well it's nice having you with us your majesty, and you too Clockwork.**

**Gerard: It's wonderful to be here, thank you for inviting us.**

**Aralyn: How could I say no to royalty. Now would you two like to do the intro?**

**Gerard: We'd be delighted. Aralyn does not own the smurfs, Johan, Peewit, me, or Savina.**

**Clockwork: *chirp squeak chirp chirp* (all she owns is her self)**

**Gerard: How was that?**

**Aralyn: Psh, you guys are pros at this. Heres some cookies for you Gerard, and some sardine oil for you Clockwork. Now lets all sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

_**Adventure in an Alternate Reality**_

* * *

><p>Things had actually been pretty quiet around the castle lately, and as usual when things got quiet the King got bored.<p>

"There's nothing to do around here." The monarch sighed as he slumped down in his throne.

"Johan, Aralyn what do we do?" Peewit asked, he had gotten worried since none of his acts were even getting the King's attention.

"Hmm. I've got an idea." Aralyn said, and strode into the room without delay, "Your highness if you're looking for something to do might I suggest, fishing."

The King lifted his head, "That actually sounds like a wonderful idea. Johan, Peewit, get my fishing gear, we're heading down to the lake."

The trio made their way to the lake, with the King on their heels. Johan handed one pole to the King, and handed a net to Peewit, and dropped his own line in the water.

Aralyn took off her boots and her blue tunic, leaving her standing there in her trousers and her cream colored shirt.

Getting a running start she ran to the edge of the lake and dove into the cool water. Coming back to the surface she took a huge breath, "That was just what I needed after that walk from the castle." She sighed as she slowly swam on her back towards the fishermen.

"Aralyn," Johan exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Swimming." She answered simply and disappeared again under the water.

Taking some water into her mouth she swam up to where Peewit was standing by the shore and once she broke the surface of the water she spit the water in his direction.

"Momma!" Peewit screamed, "Johan, help!"

Aralyn giggled, "Hush Peewit, the men are trying to catch fish."

"So I'm not a man?" Peewit questioned.

"No, and I'll bet that they'll catch something before you do."

"Alright Aralyn you're on! Oh come little fishies so pretty and wet, come to Peewit and his big white net." Peewit screeched.

"Confounded Peewit you're driving the fish out of the water." The King complained.

"They're easier to catch that way sire." Peewit chuckled as he swung his net at a jumping fish.

"Peewit watch…" Aralyn started to yell as she climbed out of the lake, but it was too late Peewit had already tripped and instead of catching a fish in his net he had caught the King.

"Out." Aralyn finished with a sigh.

"Peewit!" The King yelled, "Watch what you're doing!"

"Me!" Peewit shouted back, "You ruined my net!"

"Easy Peewit, let his majesty fish in peace." Johan scolded.

"Alright." Peewit agreed.

"Come on Peewit," Aralyn encouraged, "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"It's called rock paper scissors."

"Alright how do you play?"

And for a few minutes it was semi-quiet that is until the King finally got a fish on his line.

"I got a bite! At last!"

Suddenly a bird flew over Peewit's and Aralyn's head.

"Your majesty a carrier pigeon." Peewit yelled as he trampled Aralyn and chased the bird.

"Peewit!" Johan and Aralyn scolded, "be quiet, you promised!"

"I've got it!" Peewit shouted over and over, yet never really getting it.

"No" said the King as he tugged on his fishing line, "I've got it." Only to have Peewit run into him and cause him to lose his line.

"Peewit! You made me lose that fish, and my fishing pole!"

"Don't worry sire" Johan shouted "I've got them both." As he pulled the wriggling fish out of the water."

"Ha Peewit you owe me, I told you they would catch something before you." Aralyn gloated

"I really caught one didn't I." The king marveled at his catch.

"I certainly did." Peewit claimed, not realizing what was going on. He took the message from the bird and read who it was addressed to, "It's addressed to Princess Savina."

"Why don't you go and deliver it Peewit." The King suggested, "The sooner the better." he mumbled to Aralyn and Johan.

The trio made their way back to the castle, and after a short stop in the kitchen, made their way to the base of the spire that Savina was studying in with Dame Barbara.

Johan grabbed a cherry out of the bowl he had in his hand and threw it at the closed window, "Savina."

Peewit didn't think that, that was enough, "You want to get Savina's attention Johan," he said grabbing the bowl, "Allow me." And with that he threw the bowl into the air."

The bowl of red fruit flew through the air and landed smack in the face of a now very angry Dame Barbara, "Peewit!" she yelled and disappeared from site.

"Uh oh, I got the wrong person's attention."

"Sorry to disturb your lessons princess but we have a message for you." Johan explained as Savina leaned out the window.

"Came by carrier pigeon this morning." Aralyn added.

"You'd best bring it up here, Dame Barbara is on her way down."

"You don't have to tell me twice, c'mon boys." Aralyn said as she and Johan climbed up the ivy that covered the outside of the spire.

"Well I'm in no hurry," Peewit said calmly, "Dame Barbara doesn't scare me."

Then from across the courtyard came Dame Barbara's voice, and by the sound of it she wasn't happy, "When I find that Peewit, what I'll do to him will not be proper. "

Aralyn and Johan climbed into the room where Savina had been studying and Johan handed the princess the note.

"It's from my cousin, King Gerard, he's having a big celebration and I'm invited."

"Wow, I didn't know you had a King for and uncle AND a cousin." Aralyn said in amazement.

"Oh course you two and Peewit will accompany me to King Gerard's castle."

"Wonderful." Johan exclaimed, "Did you hear that Peewit?" but the jester wasn't there.

"Oh dear." Aralyn said, preforming a traditional face palm knowing full well what must have happened.

"Peewit?" Johan asked again.

"Joooooooohaaaaaan!" and Peewit came sailing through the window.

Aralyn looked out to see Dame Barbara down below, "Man that lady has quite an arm." She giggled

Soon enough the four teens, plus Dame Barbara had set out, and it took nearly a day to make the trip, now it may not have been that bad, if only Peewit hadn't sung the whole way there, which he was still doing now.

"Oh I love to sing and dance and soon I'll get the chance, to make the people laugh to make the people cry."

"Shhh," Aralyn hushed the jester, "Listen."

They all listened, and what they heard confused them, people everywhere were crying.

"I don't understand," said Savina, "last time I was here this kingdom was filled with love and laughter."

"And now it is filled with sadness and tears." Johan finished.

Aralyn snapped Carley's reins, "Well then let's get to the bottom of this."

The group pulled up to the castle only to be stopped by a man who called himself Leopold, Gerard's uncle. "I'm terribly sorry that you traveled all this way but the King's celebration is canceled."

"Well as far as I'm concerned," Peewit countered, "the party's still on." And then he began to sing again, or at least tried to, Johan clapped his hand over his friend's mouth before he got very far.

"Forgive Peewit sire, he's tired from the long journey."

"And I'm sorry he has a long journey back." Leopold growled, "But I'm sure you'll find an inn along the way."

"Savina!" came a voice from above, the teens looked up to see a young man at the window, "So good to see you please come up."

"As I was saying," Leopold stammered, "You must spend the night here."

Aralyn followed the boys and Savina inside but after a few turns and getting side tracked by some works of art she lost them.

Running around a corner she tripped, crashed into a table, and managed to get tangled up in the bearskin rug on the floor.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" came a voice. Aralyn looked up and saw the guy from earlier, Savina's cousin, Gerard.

"Uh, yeah." She stammered, "I'm fine, believe me when I say I've had worse." She said as he helped her to her feet.

"Aralyn!" Savina exclaimed, as she, Johan and Peewit rounded the corner "There you are. What happened?"

"Let's see, I came in with you guys, kinda lost you, tripped, made a mess, met your cousin, and found you guys again. Oh right." Aralyn said smacking herself in the forehead, "Where are my manners, your highness, Aralyn Delmira Lyel, at your service." She said with a bow.

Gerard gently took her hand and kissed it, "A pleasure meeting you Lady Lyel."

Aralyn blushed, "Please, just call me Aralyn, all my friends do, and a cousin of Savina's is a friend of mine."

"I'm not quite sure that's how the saying goes." Peewit interjected, smirking.

"Whatever Peapod." Aralyn grinned back.

The five teens entered a room where a little mechanical smurf lay on a little bed, "As I was saying," Peewit said, "Perhaps I can help, if my music cannot revive him nothing can. Wake up and you will hear the most beautiful voice of the year."

"Is that music I hear?" asked Dame Barbara as she walked in, her hair down, and in good spirits.

"Dame Barbara!" everyone but Gerard exclaimed.

"Peewit," Aralyn whispered, "pinch me, I honestly think I'm dreaming."

After a minute Dame Barbara left, something about a dinner engagement, and Johan gently picked up clockwork smurf, "I'm afraid singing won't help clockwork smurf, his gears are all rusted."

"There seems to be no hope." Gerard sighed.

"It's alright Gerard," Aralyn said, pulling the young monarch into a comforting hug, "we'll help you fix clockwork."

"The only one who can fix clockwork smurf is his creator, Handy smurf, but the smurf village is so far away I could never find it again." Gerard explained.

"But we can," Johan said, "The smurfs are our friends."

"And they love my singing." Peewit added.

"See Gerard, I told ya we could help." Aralyn smiled, "Now, what are we waiting for?"

The five made their way to the stables and set off before you could say switcheroo, but it wasn't long before Johan made them stop.

"I may be wrong" he said, "but I think we are being followed."

Aralyn looked back, "I think you're right Johan."

"What do we do?" asked Savina

Aralyn smirked, "We scare them off. Johan give me your cape, and Peewit you remember that story I told you about the headless horseman?"

Peewit nodded as Johan handed over his cape. "Well," Aralyn finished as she set the cape over Peewit's head, "it's time for a little reenactment."

Turns out it was the perfect idea and Peewit scared off the two men that had been following them.

"How did you know we were being followed Johan?" Gerard asked

"I'll bet Peewit's lute that your uncle sent them." Johan said simply

"But those men were robbers, not palace guards." Gerard explained, "Besides I trust my uncle Leopold, what do you think clockwork?" he asked looking down at the broken mechanical smurf. "Oh, I keep forgetting." He said with a sigh.

The teens traveled through the night and by morning were sure that they were near the smurf village.

"Papa Smurf!" Johan called out

"Papa smurf!" Peewit and Aralyn echoed

Then from some nearby bushes a group of smurfs approached then led by Papa smurf and Harmony.

"Well hello my friends."

"Johan, Peewit!"

"Princess Savina, Aralyn hello!"

"Hello Smurfette." Savina greeted grimly

"King Gerard, what are you doing in this part of the woods?" Papa smurf asked the distressed monarch.

"Sad news I'm afraid, my poor clockwork smurf has had an accident, he's… he's" Gerard chocked, Aralyn put a gentle, reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I was hoping that Handy smurf could do…do something." He managed to finish.

"Your majesty I know Handy would be happy to help, follow us." Papa smurf instructed.

The group made their way to the smurf village, but just as they were entering Aralyn stopped Johan, "Hey Johan you stay with them, I'm going to go back. Who knows what Leopold is doing to the kingdom."

"Aralyn, that's dangerous." Johan said

"I know," Aralyn replied, "but you of all people should know that I can set Leopold straight if I really wanted to."

"Alright but be careful." Johan warned

Aralyn smirked as she turned and left, "Aren't I always?"

Handy worked on clockwork as best he could but after some time the rest of the teens decided to go back to the castle. Unfortunately, Leopold had the entire kingdom under his thumb and before you could say Bob's your uncle he had them all captured and in the dungeon.

"Always the window huh?" Peewit asked Johan, who had failed to escape out the window like he usually did.

The door swung open and the guards threw in Dame Barbara and an unconscious Aralyn.

"Aralyn!" the four teen shouted as they gathered around their friend.

Aralyn groaned as Johan gently propped her up, "Guess I wasn't careful enough huh?" she said, faint laughter in her voice.

Getting up she rubbed her sore arms and legs, when without warning a huge wave of water doused her head.

"Ack!" she screamed as she backed away from the pouring liquid, "Seriously what kind of dungeons do you guys not have here?"

"Johan, don't you have a plan?" Peewit asked franticly.

"Offhand Peewit, no." Johan panicked.

"If only clockwork smurf were here." Gerard thought out loud, "He'd know what to do."

"You are the king Gerard, you must decide what to do on your own." Johan said simply

"Gerard think," Aralyn encouraged, "You know this castle better than any of us, you can find a way out."

"Well somebody better decide what to do." Peewit said, "And fast!"

"You can't let Leopold get away with this Gerard," Savina said, trying to stay above the rising water, "think of your poor people."

With those words there seemed to be a fire re-sparked in the young king's eyes, "You're right, I'm the King and I will find a way out. There used to be a secret tunnel hidden behind a block in the wall." Then taking a deep breath he dove under the water.

Gerard pushed the block out and the prisoners washed out with all the water, now finding themselves in a hallway of the castle.

"We made it."

"Thanks to you your majesty."

Gerard stood up, "And now I must rally my people and overthrown my traitores uncle Leopold."

"It will not be easy you little soft hearted fool." Leopold said, coming up from behind.

"Uncle!"

"I too knew about the dungeon's secret tunnel. Men put these naves in chains."

"We must fight for our freedom Johan." Gerard exclaimed

"I'm right behind you your majesty." Johan agreed

"Nobody calls my friends naves and gets away with it!" Aralyn yelled as she charged one of the guards, giving him a firm punch to the jaw.

Soon the battle had made its way to the outside wall and to everyone's surprise Clockwork joined the battle, knocking most of the guards and Leopold into the moat below.

With Leopold and his men locked up the celebration would go on the following day, but the next morning at breakfast Gerard looked somewhat distressed.

"Gerard what's wrong?" Savina asked her cousin.

"Well for the celebration we had all sorts of musicians for entertainment, but the last musician that was to finish the celebration just sent word that he can't make it, and I don't have anyone to replace him."

"How many songs was he supposed to preform?" Peewit asked, a scheming glint in his eyes

"Two." Gerard responded, "Why?"

"Oh no reason I just may know someone who could fill in for them." He said giving Aralyn a look.

Aralyn noticed, and in her surprise she ended up chocking on her orange juice. Gerard jumped up from his seat and gently patted her on the back, "Are you alright?"

"No…not in a million…years Peewit…you know how I get…in front of…large crowds." Aralyn managed to get out between coughs and sputters.

"But you did fine during your birthday." Johan reminded her.

Aralyn sighed, "Well Gerard looks like you got a final act for your celebration after all."

The celebration went wonderfully and at the end Aralyn stepped on stage for the final two songs, "This first song I'd like to dedicate to Gerard and his persistence under his uncle's persecution, may your highness' reign be long and happy.

With a snap of her fingers and a flash of light, there were two of her on the stage, one dressed like Leopold and the other dressed like Gerard, the music started up and they began singing,(the Aralyn dressed as Gerard is in bold lyrics, the Aralyn dressed as Leopold is underlined.)

**_"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"_**

_"I've never seen a king, my liege_

_"With quite so little heir."_

**_"I'm gonna be the main event_**

**_Like no king was before_**

**_I'm brushing up on looking round_**

**_And helping out the poor."_**

_"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing."_

**_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_**

**_No one saying do this."_**

_"Now when I said that—"_

**_"No one saying be there."_**

_"What I meant was—"_

**_"No one saying stop that."_**

_"What you don't realize—"_

**_"No one saying see here."_**

_"Now see here!"_

**_"Free to run around all day."_**

_"That's definitely out of the question."_

**_"Free to do it all my way!"_**

_"I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a half and half."_

**_"Kings don't need advice_**

**_From little know it alls for a start."_**

_"If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of the kingdom_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing."_

**_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_**

**_Everybody look left_**

**_Everybody look right_**

**_Everywhere you look I'm-_**

**_Standing in the spotlight!"_**

_"Not yet!"_

**_"Let every peasant go for broke and sing_**

**_Let's hear it across the land, let it ring_**

**_It's gonna be Gerard's finest fling_**

**_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_**

**_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_**

**_Oh, I just can't wait.._**

**_Just can't wait_**

**_To be king!"_**

The crowd burst into applause, and Aralyn took a shy bow. As the noise died down Aralyn spoke up again, "Now in my short time here I noticed the friendship between Gerard and Clockwork smurf, and with that I'd like to dedicate this song to them, and to all other friends out there."

_"Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_And they're through the highs and the **lows**_

_Someone you can count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you'll go_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's right_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone_

_When you don't know which way to go_

_And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in_

_When you believe in, when you believe in the gift of a friend."_

As the crowd cheered her for her performance Aralyn looked to her friends, sure receiving applause from a large crowd was great, but nothing compared to her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: So whatcha think?<strong>

**Gerard: Quite nice, I liked it very much.**

**Aralyn: Me too, I had a lot of fun writing it. What about you Clockwork?**

**Clockwork: *squeak squeak***

**Gerard: Clockwork says he liked your singing. And for that matter I did too.**

**Aralyn: *blushes* Aww you guys are too kind, not sarcastic like Peepod over there.**

**Peewit: Hey I heard that.**

**Aralyn: I know that was the point. Anyway people thanks for reading and have a wonderful week!**

**Gerard: Also don't forget to review.**

**Aralyn: See I told you, you're a pro.**

* * *

><p>The two songs were:<p>

*I just can't wait to be king, from the Lion King (and yes it was slightly altered to fit Gerard and his uncle)

*The gift of a friend, sung by Demi Lavato(sp)

Hope you guys liked it, have an awesome week!


	17. 16 Defiantly not a Silent Night

**Author's note: Oh my goodness. I can't believe I haven't posted in so long. *bows with face to the ground* Please forgive me! Please forgive me!**

**Peewit: Anyway, here's the new chapter, she worked for about three hours on it.**

**Aralyn: Yup, finally out of school, with all passing grades, can I get a HEY OH!**

**Johan: What's a hey oh?**

**Aralyn: Never mind, I missed writing, it feels so good to be back, I missed all you guys.**

**Peewit: Alright enough of all this mushy stuff. Onto the story!**

**Aralyn: Couldn't have said it better myself, and to all you Johan x oc fangirls out there get ready for some fluff near the end!**

**Johan: Why would you put cotton in the story?**

**Aralyn: *sigh* You two are hopeless. I do not own Johan, Peewit, or the smurfs, they all belong to Peyo.**

**Peewit: Though she does own herself, and her plot line for this, so enjoy!**

**_Advneture in an Alternate Reality_**

* * *

><p>"Flynn! You little scamp, get down here right now!" Aralyn yelled at the rafters of the great dining hall.<p>

The little dragon in question peered over the wooden plank and gave a small chirp.

Aralyn smiled softly, "No I'm not mad, I just need that centerpiece for the table setting."

Flynn gave a happy chirp before gliding down and placing the flower centerpiece on her head.

Aralyn waved her hand, "Plantae Leveosa." And guided the centerpiece through the air, nearly halfway across the room until it reached its corresponding table.

"You are getting quite skilled my dear." Said a voice from behind.

Turning around Aralyn saw her two mentors, "Master Homnibus, Papa Smurf! I'm glad you're here I was about to put the final decorations up and I wanted to see what you thought of it before the guests arrived."

With another wave of her hand she cast a spell that caused all the ribbons scattered across the room to adorn the walls.

"Well done Aralyn!" Papa Smurf praised, "A smurfy job indeed!"

"Yes," Homnibus agreed, "A fine job. Truly worthy of the wizard's convention."

Aralyn smiled as she left the room, getting the decorating done was the final thing on her list to do before, besides actually attending the convention. Wizards and their apprentices would be attending, from around the world.

Sneaking out of the castle she left towards the royal garden, not aware that she was being followed. Aralyn wove in and out of passages and hedges until she reached a small clearing. Sitting down she sighed.

Flynn circled a few times before landing on the stone bench next to her.

"What do you think Flynn?"

Flynn gave a few shrill calls and whistles. Aralyn smiled "Alright, one song,

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_  
><em>When troubles come and my heart burdened be<em>  
><em>Then, I am still and wait here in the silence<em>  
><em>Until you come and sit awhile and with me<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
><em>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas<em>  
><em>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders<em>  
><em>You raise me up, to more than I can be<em>

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;_  
><em>Each restless heart<em>

_beats so imperfectly;_  
><em>But when you come and I am filled with wonder,<em>  
><em>Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
><em>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas<em>  
><em>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders<em>  
><em>You raise me up, to more than I can be<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
><em>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas<em>  
><em>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders<em>  
><em>You raise me up, to more than I can be<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
><em>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas<em>  
><em>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders<em>  
><em>You raise me up, to more than I can be<em>

_You raise me up, to more than I can be..._"

As she finished Aralyn sighed, "Flynn… do you… do you think I should tell him?"

Flynn snuggled up against her arm and purred gently.

"I know but, how… what if Johan doesn't feel the same way?" Looking up at the sky she gave a small gasp, "Oh man, I totally lost track of time, if I don't hurry I'm gunna be late!"

She quickly started to run out of the garden but not before turning back on her heels, "Flynn, stay out of trouble." She warned before disappearing around the corner.

Flynn watched as she left, then he stretched his wings and flew over to a certain bush giving a small chirp.

"Flynn! You knew I was here the whole time?"

Flynn bobbed his head, and a certain short blonde stumbled out into the clearing, "So… do you think we should tell them?" Peewit asked hesitantly.

Flynn gave a shriek and wagged his head back and forth.

"You're right." Peewit smiled, "We should let them try to figure it out themselves first."

* * *

><p>As Aralyn walked down the stairs she could hear voices and music. Walking through the doors she made her way towards her two mentors.<p>

"Aralyn you look stunning." Homnibus said as he gave her a grandfatherly hug.

"Yes positively smurfy." Papa Smurf agreed.

Aralyn thanked both her mentors as she smoothed out her midnight blue dress. Savina had helped her make it. It was strapless and a drop style waist, detailed with silver embroidered stars and moons. She also had a dark blue scarf around her neck and a silver tiara that Savina had let her borrow.

* * *

><p>Homnibus was up on stage, ready to speak to the crowd, "Over this past year all wizard mentors have sent in their assessments of their apprentices. Now I will announce both the male and female apprentices that have shown the highest degree of dedication and improvement in their magic."<p>

As Homnibus opened the envelope in his hand a hush fell over the room, "And the title of Male Wizarding Apprentice of the Year goes to young Master Lark."

Aralyn watched as a young man stepped up on stage to shake Homnibus' hand. He seemed nice, and she had to admit, kinda handsome too. He had dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, was about a whole head taller than her, and pretty well built.

"And the title of Female Wizarding Apprentice of the Year goes to young Miss Aralyn."

Aralyn was shocked as she went up on stage, she had been here less than a year and this…this was amazing.

As the night wore on the older wizards watched as their apprentices talked and danced. Aralyn was about to go and find Peewit and Johan, they were helping out here tonight, and she felt awkward around all these people she didn't know.

Just when she saw them she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder, turning she saw it was Lark.

"Good evening Lady Aralyn." He said smoothly as he gently kissed the back of her hand.

"G-good evening Master Lark."

"Would you do me the honor of having this dance?"

Aralyn hesitated for a second, yes he was handsome and polite, but something about him seemed off. Brushing it to the side she answered, "I'd be delighted."

* * *

><p>Johan and Peewit watched from the side as Lark asked Aralyn to dance, "Johan are you ok?" Peewit asked his friend.<p>

Peewit was worried, and he had good reason to be, Johan looked like his head was going to explode with anger, but as soon as he heard Peewit's question, he forced it down. "Yes Peewit, I'm fine."

"If you say so…" Peewit muttered as he went off to get something to eat.

Johan turned back and watched as she danced with Lark, Johan didn't like him, he seemed so, so shady. He didn't like how Lark kept holding Aralyn closer, and how his hand around her waist would wander lower.

Aralyn would always back away or move his hand back up, laughing it off as if it were a joke. But Johan was finding it harder to hold back his anger.

* * *

><p>After a few songs Lark asked Aralyn to come out to the balcony with him, though cautious she followed.<p>

"You know you look lovely in that dress." He breathed as he snaked a hand around her waist.

Aralyn gasped as she smacked his hand away, "Lark! I don't know what you're thinking but-"

"But what?" he said cutting her off, "Are you saying that you don't like me?"

"It's not that…" she tried to back away, only to find herself backed against a wall.

Lark pinned her arms to the wall, "Well, I can certainly say, that like you." He said, eyes wandering.

Aralyn started to struggle, "Lark get your hands off of me!"

"And where would be the fun in that?" he chuckled darkly, leaning in to kiss her.

"Lark stop it!" Aralyn screamed.

Suddenly two hands grabbed Lark from behind and pulled him off of Aralyn. Lark turned around to see who it was, but all he saw was a fist, that ended up hitting him right in the eye.

Aralyn stared in shock at Lark's unconscious body crumpled on the ground, then she looked up to see who it was that had stepped in.

"Johan?"

The dark haired squire didn't speak, head down he hurried off the balcony and disappeared into the castle.

Soon enough word got around the party about what had happened and it was soon shut down for the night.

Aralyn hugged Flynn as she sat on the edge of her bed, "If only he knew Flynn, if only he knew."

* * *

><p>Johan sighed as he punched his pillow again, anger still raging in him, 'What makes him think he had any right?' he thought to himself.<p>

Johan wished it could have been him dancing with Aralyn, he wished he had the nerve to tell her how he felt, he wished… he wished he could kiss her.

"If only she knew." He sighed again, "If only she knew."

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Ugh, I had such a hard time writing the scenes with Lark, yes he may have been cute, but gosh did he need a lesson in chivalry. By the way I do, unfortunatlly, own Lark as well.<strong>

**Peewit: Tell them what his name means.**

**Aralyn: Well besides being the name for a bird, Lark also means liar. I had to come up with some kind of ill meaning name for the dude, he gave me the whillies.**

**Peewit: Say where's Johan?**

**Aralyn: Don't know, maybe he still needs some more time to cool off, just leave him be. And before we part dear readers I have some good news and some sad news.**

**Peewit: Good news first!**

**Aralyn: Peewit hush! Firstly, I think you all can guess what's coming up next, that's the good news. The sad news is, by my calculations, *sniff* there will only be two chapters left. *bursts into tears***

**Peewit: Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed this latest addition to Adventure in an Alternate Reality. See you next time!**

**Aralyn: *still sobbing uncontrollably* L-last chap- ch-chapters... waaaaaaaa!**

* * *

><p><em>The song was "You Raise me Up", from the anime Romeo x Juliet, love that anime by the way, and yes I did cry, several times.<em>


	18. 17 Love will find a way

**Author's note: Hey everyone! How's all your Memorial Day Weekends going? Good I hope, mines been pretty good.**

**Peewit: She took us to this place called IKEA. They have awesome food.**

**Johan: And it's inexpensive.**

**Aralyn: Good thing too, or I'd be broke right now.**

**Johan: I still don't see why you keep treating him to meals like that.**

**Peewit: C'mon Johan, you would do the same for Aralyn wouldn't you?**

**Aralyn: That's different, I at least eat human sized portions of food.**

**Peewit: Haha very funny.**

**Johan: Aralyn does not own the smurfs, me, or Peewit.**

**Aralyn: Right, they all belong to Peyo, I only own ME!**

_**Adventure in an Alternate Reality**_

* * *

><p>"Let's see, not in the library, not on the training grounds, not in the kitchen, or entertaining the King, and Carley is still here, where could she be?" Johan wondered aloud as he paced down one of many cooridoors.<p>

He was searching for Aralyn, who had taken to the habit of going missing. Not like when she got kidnapped, more like disappearing for hours at a time and then reappearing once everyone stopped looking for her.

This would happen every few days, since they had gone to visit King Gerard, and had become even more frequent after the whole situation at the wizard's convention, and to be honest it was beginning to eat away at Johan.

After a few minutes Johan came to Peewit's room,

"Peewit are you in there?" the young squire asked, knocking on his friend's door.

The door opened, "Johan, what's the matter?"

"What do you mean Peewit?"

"You sound worried."

Johan rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"You want to come in?" Peewit asked as he ushured his friend in and had the raven haired boy have a seat.

"Peewit…" Johan started, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Johan you can tell me anything."

Johan shifted in his seat, "It's about Aralyn…" he said slowly.

Peewit gave his friend a knowing smile, "You love her don't you?"

Johan's head shot up, "How!..." he sighed, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well, to everyone, but the two of you." Peewit chuckled.

Johan's head went back down, "Peewit… I…I want to tell her but…"

"But you aren't sure how to do it?"

"Yes, that and I don't know how she feels about me. I don't want to tell her and then end up ruining our friendship like that."

Peewit looked at his distressed friend, trying to come up with a plan that would get both of them to see what he so clearly knew.

Suddenly Flynn flew in through the window, chirping wildly at Peewit.

Johan ignored the little dragon's antics and once again sighed, "What do you think I should do Peewit?"

Peewit smiled, seeing his golden opertunity, "I think you should follow me."

With that Peewit grabbed Johan's hand and pulled him through a number of cooridors and out into the royal gardens. Finding his hidden path he led Johan through the garden for a few minutes until he came to a stop.

"Peewit I really don't see-"

"Shh!" Peewit hissed, "Listen…"

Johan gave his friend a questioning look, but listened anyway. He heard music.

Taking a step forward he looked through the branches. There was Aralyn sitting on a stone bench, her ipod in hand, playing a song, after a few seconds she started to sing,

"_In a __perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart"_

Aralyn's head hung down as she sang in a sad wavering voice, unsure of what she should do. She loved Johan, but…

"_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way…"_

Johan was shocked for a second, she was singing about her feelings, her feelings for him. Quickly he built up his courage and stepped forward, singing back,

"_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies"_

Aralyn jumped at his sudden entrance, then turned her head away, embarrassed and shy, as tears she had been holding back slid down her cheeks.

Johan walked over and knelt down to eye level with her, caressing her cheek with his hand, whipping away the tears,

"_There's a __perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes "_

Aralyn looked up, a soft smile on her lips, and her eyes filled with joy and love as she joined Johan in singing,

"_And if only they could feel it too_

_The __happiness__ I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way"_

Their voices slowly faded, and as they did, their faces slowly drew closer to one another.

Tentatively, their lips touched, then, encouraged, they both continued. Johan gently wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer, as his other hand brushed against her back.

Aralyn shivered slightly at the touch, her hands moving too, one hand resting comfortably on Johan's upper arm, while the other had somehow managed to tangle itself in his raven hair.

Eyes closed they simply enjoyed the kiss. Johan, the softness of her lips, the love she returned in the kiss, and the way her small form fit in his arms. Aralyn, the endearment and passion embedded in his kiss, the warmth of his breath on her face, and the way his strong arms held her close.

In a word, perfect.

After a minute they pulled apart, foreheads leaning against one another, their noses just barely touching, eyes half closed.

"Ahem!"

Both teens turned to see Peewit standing there, a bold smirk plastered on his smug little face.

Aralyn turned to Johan, who still had his arms around her, "Would you excuse me for a minute?" she asked quietly.

Johan gave her a look, but removed his arms, and once they were down Aralyn ran, and so did Peewit.

"Momma!"

"Peewit! You little scamp! You did this on purpose didn't you!"

It wasn't long before she had managed to catch him and bring him back hanging by his feet. Peewit turned as best he could to face Johan,

"Well it seems you got yourself a real spitfire my friend, you might want to watch your step with this one."

"And you!" Aralyn nearly yelled, poking the jester square in the chest, "Might want to watch your mouth. Cause when I get angry, well, let's just say, you ain't seen nothing yet." She threatened with an evil smirk.

Peewit gulped as Aralyn and Johan laughed at his terror. Aralyn set him down and in a matter of seconds he was out of sight.

"You know, you probably scared him enough to keep him away for a few days." Johan scolded as they walked back through the gardens, hand in hand.

"And you know," Aralyn said softly, "I fail to see the downside of that."

They both giggled as Johan placed another kiss on Aralyn's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Awww! Hope all you fangirls out there LOVED this, I wrote it down months ago, knowing I would get to this chapter sooner or later, plus some revising in between then and now.<strong>

**Peewit: Aralyn and Johan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-**

**Aralyn: *slaps Peewit upside the head* Stop that!**

**Johan: Aralyn, violence is not the answer.**

**Aralyn: *pouts* But he's being mean.**

**Johan: *kisses Aralyn* Better?**

**Peewit: Get a room!**

**Aralyn: *blushes* Peewit do you even know what that means!**

* * *

><p><em>The song was Love will find a way, featured in the Lion King 2.<em>

_BTW the next part will be a three part epilouge. (Posting on Memorial Day,yes I know that's today, but it's real early right now so I doubt any of you are up right now. But if you are I love you!)_

_P.S. Go check out my latest Smurfs/Johan/Peewit artwork at deviantart. Just search Aralyn187 and that plus my other works should show up. Happy hunting and I hope you enjoy it._


	19. 18 Happy Ever After, to Once Upon a Time

**Author's note: OK before I start I would like to do a little something. Thank you, flowerpower71, Zinka17, Chole, Cutie Kyuubi, dolphinrain, anon, Alcyone Song, and any of you awesome people that either reviewed and I missed you or if you read and didn't review. I love you all!**

**Peewit: I'm gunna be kind sad, finishing this up.**

**Aralyn: Don't worry Peewit, I have some news at the end that might cheer you up a little.**

**Johan: Why can't you just tell us now?**

**Aralyn: But I like keeping you guys in suspense. Anywho, to my readers, I just want to warn you this chapter might be a bit confusing timeline wise, so I'm going to try to make it less confusing. The start takes place about two years after the last chapter. Ok besides that, I hope it is clear during the chapter.**

**Peewit: Enough talk, lets just get it over with.**

**Johan: Aralyn does not own any of us, she only owns herself, plus a few others.**

**Aralyn: Johan you're gunna spoil it!**

**Adventure in an Alternate Reality**

* * *

><p>"Come on Johan, hurry it up!" Aralyn yelled as she banged on a certain squire's bedroom door, "If you don't get out here soon, your birthday will be come and gone."<p>

The door opened, and Johan stepped out, "Why is it that today is my birthday, and you seem far more excited than I do?"

Aralyn gave him a goofy smile as she twirled in the hallway, "Maybe cause Peewit and I helped ourselves to the frosting that the cook just happened to leave lying around."

Johan grabbed her by her wrists, and made her look him in the eyes, "What have I told you about helping yourselves to the frosting the cook uses on celebration cakes?"

Aralyn hung her head for a second, and then looked up with huge puppy dog eyes, "But it tastes so good!"

Johan sighed, she always said that.

"Besides," Aralyn added, swinging their hands back and forth, "It just makes me all the more sweet, right?"

Johan smiled as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then pulling back he sighed, "Once again, you're right."

Aralyn rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hallway together, "Of course I'm right, how long have I lived here?"

"Almost three years." Johan replied after a few seconds.

"And out of those almost three years have I been your girlfriend?"

"A little more than two years."

"Mm hm," Aralyn nodded, "You would think that after that long you would have learned, I'm always right."

"Always?"

"Ok…most of the time."

* * *

><p>Later that day a huge celebration was thrown for Johan's birthday, complete with an all you could eat feast. Well it was all you could eat, so long as you weren't Peewit.<p>

As the end of the meal came to a close the King stood up to make an announcement, "Now Johan, besides this being your birthday, there is something important I wish to address. Would you please step forward?"

Aralyn gave Johan's hand a squeeze before he went up towards the King.

"Aralyn," the King motioned, "You too?"

Slightly confused Aralyn stepped forward next to Johan.

"Kneel please." The King requested as he picked up a sword that Peewit handed him.

Taking the sword in hand the King placed it once on Johan's right shoulder, and then tapped his left with it.

"I dub thee, Sir Johan."

Then he repeated the same with Aralyn.

"I dub thee, Lady-Knight Aralyn."

Both were ecstatic, Aralyn possibly more so because of her larger sugar intake.

"Johan, you're a knight!" she practically squealed.

"We both are." He replied simply, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Aralyn's eyes widened, "Wait right here." she commanded as she dashed out of the room.

After a minute she was back with her iPod, "I have the perfect birthday present, right here."

Johan smiled, she knew just how much he loved it when she sang, especially for him.

Aralyn smiled back as she took center stage and began to perform,

"_I said remember this moment_  
><em>In the back of my mind<em>  
><em>The time we stood with our shaking hands<em>  
><em>The crowds in stands went wild<em>

_We were the kings and the queens_  
><em>And they read off our names<em>  
><em>The night you danced like you knew our lives<em>  
><em>Would never be the same<em>

_You held your head like a hero_  
><em>On a history book page<em>  
><em>It was the end of a decade<em>  
><em>But the start of an age<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>

_I said, remember this feeling_  
><em>I passed the pictures around<em>  
><em>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines<em>  
><em>Wishing for right now<em>

_We are the kings and the queens_  
><em>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<em>  
><em>When they gave us our trophies<em>  
><em>And we held them up for our town<em>

_And the cynics were outraged_  
><em>Screaming, this is absurd<em>  
><em>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves<em>  
><em>In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<em>

_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
><em>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, long live the look on your face<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>

_Hold on to spinning around_  
><em>Confetti falls to the ground<em>  
><em>May these memories break our fall<em>

_And you take a moment_  
><em>Promise me this<em>  
><em>That you'll stand by me forever<em>  
><em>But if God forbid fate should<em>

_stepin_

_And force us into a goodbye_  
><em>If you have children someday<em>  
><em>When they point to the pictures<em>  
><em>Please tell them my name<em>

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_  
><em>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>I had the time of my life with you<em>

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<em>

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_  
><em>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em>And long, long live the look on your face<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered…"<em>

The dining hall erupted into applause as Johan stepped forward, giving Aralyn a gentle kiss.

"What did you think?" Aralyn asked.

"It was good." Johan answered.

"But?"

"But I can think of one thing I can ask of you that would make this moment even better?" Johan grinned.

Aralyn looked confused as Johan gave a shrill whistle.

In answer Flynn came flying down from the window sill, a small package in his tiny claws. Perching on Johan's shoulders he gave the package to Johan.

Johan paused for a moment before getting down on one knee, opening the small package to reveal a beautiful silver ring.

"Lady- Knight Aralyn, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

With a gasp Aralyn's hands flew up to her face covering her expression. Then her shoulders began to shake.

"Aralyn?" Johan asked cautiously.

Suddenly he found arms wrapped around his neck and a voice saying, "Yes! Yes I will!"

* * *

><p><em>(Please read! This next part is set a few months after they got married. Just to be clear.)<em>

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep looking at your ring?" Johan asked, as he and Aralyn walked down to the stables.<p>

Aralyn gave a happy sigh, "Because it keeps reminding me how much you love me and that makes me happy. So no matter where I go I can smile knowing that I have a husband who loves me just as much as I love him."

"I knew there was a good reason." Johan chuckled as he kissed Aralyn.

"Was there every any doubt?"

Johan tapped his chin, as if he were thinking about it.

Aralyn gave him a quick smack on the arm, "That's not funny Johan."

"It was to me." He responded before kissing his wife again.

"You know, it makes it really hard for me to stay mad at you when you do that." She pouted.

"Why do you think I do it?" Johan grinned. "So why are we coming down to the stables again?"

"Well," Aralyn started, "I was talking with one of the stable hands about Carley."

"Did he know why she is acting so odd lately?"

"Yes," Aralyn smiled, "He did know."

"Well?" Johan asked impatiently.

"Hold your horses, before I say anything else, you should know it has to do with Bayard too."

"What about Bayard?"

Aralyn smirked, "He's going to be a daddy."

Johan froze in midair, "He… you mean… she's…"

"Yes." Aralyn giggled, "Bayard and Carley are gunna have a baby."

Johan seemed to think for a second, then he grabbed Aralyn by the waist and spun her around, "That's fantastic!"

"I knew you'd be happy, but…"

Johan slowed to a stop, "But?"

"I have more news that's even better." She smirked.

Leaning in she whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked looking the girl he married in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Aralyn nodded her head, "Without a doubt."

For a second Johan didn't say anything, then he quickly kissed his wife on the lips before running out of the stables to find Peewit in the courtyard.

"Peewit! Peewit!"

The court jester nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise, "What is it Johan?"

"I'm going to be a father!"

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Mommy watch this!" a little raven haired girl yelled as she spun around with her wooden sword, fighting an unseen enemy.<p>

Aralyn smiled as she watched her daughter play in the morning sun, suddenly she felt a familiar pair of lips on her cheek.

"You know she looks more like you every day, Johan."

Johan chuckled, "And she acts more like you every minute, I've never seen such a headstrong six year old."

"You're the one who encourages her you know."

"I know," he smiled as he reached down for another kiss, "How is he?"

"Asleep." She answered, softly stroking the back of the little boy she had nestled against her shoulder.

Johan gently patted the boy's soft blonde hair, "He looks almost as cute as you do when you're sleeping."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, you know that."

"I know," he replied kissing her again, "But that will."

"I hate it when you do that." She joked.

"I'll make sure the carriage is ready, you get her." He said before walking off to the stables.

"Juliza! Come on honey, we don't want to be late!" Aralyn called out to her daughter.

The little girl shoulders drooped, "But I want to keep practicing."

Aralyn smiled as she kneeled down, "But don't you want to go visit Clockwork and Uncle Gerard."

Juliza's face immediately brightened up, "Yeah I like Uncle Gerard, he sings better than Uncle Peewit. And I like Clockwork too."

Just as they finished talking Johan pulled up with the carriage he promised, and before you knew it they all pilled in and Peewit took over the reins while Johan joined his family.

"Mommy." Juliza said, tugging on Aralyn's sleeve, "Can I hold Arthur?"

"Alright, but be careful." She answered as she helped her daughter cradle her little brother in her arms.

"He's so cute!" Juliza said, "He looks just like you Mommy."

"And you look just like Daddy." Aralyn replied, nuzzling her nose to Juliza's.

Johan smiled as he watched his family.

Aralyn caught him watching, "What?"

"Nothing, just remembering how we first met."

Aralyn blushed, remembering how she had first tried to steal Bayard and then threatened both him and Peewit with Johan's sword.

Juliza gently gave little Arthur back to Aralyn before jumping over onto the seat next to Johan, "Daddy, will you tell me how you and Mommy first met."

Johan smiled as he pulled Juliza onto his lap, "A long time ago in a world far, far away, there was a girl, walking in the pouring rain, down a lonely road…"

* * *

><p><em>Juliza - free-minded and beautiful in ones own way (just like her mother)<em>

_Arthur - nobel, courageous, (named after King Arthur)_

* * *

><p><strong>Peewit: Ok the chapter's done now tell us!<strong>

**Aralyn: Patience young grasshopper, all in good time. I hope all you readers out there enjoyed this, I know I did. I loved writing for such an awesome audience, and it got even better when all ya'll would review. Now yes the story has come to a close, more or less. BUT, I am not finished writing, I planned on that before I even came to this point, but the requests of my readers have set in stone the fact that I will still be writing. I will be writing another group of stories that will be titled, _Medieval and Modern Times, _and as the name implies it will be a mix of little stories that take place in the smurfs world or random events in the modern world. I already have some ideas, but I don't know if I'll get them down, or if they will be as good as they are in my head. So that's where you, my amazing readers come in. Private message me if you have an idea. I can't promise I will use all ideas, but if and when I do, I will give full credit for all ideas submitted and used.**

**Johan: Thank you to loyal and new readers alike, without you Aralyn would have no encouragement to write.**

**Peewit: But please when she writes her new series, please read and review that too!**

**Aralyn: Wow Peewit look at you, you said please!**

**Johan: Twice.**

**Aralyn: Why can't he do that when he's demanding food?**

* * *

><p><em>The song was Long Live by Taylor Swift, seemed perfect for their adventures together.<em>

_Lots of love to you all!_


End file.
